Is Somebody Out There?
by Kiribati
Summary: This is about Tori going to a new school, Hollywood arts and beeing the lead in the new ABC show with Beck!Lemons and background Cabbie. I'm terrible at summarys but I explain everything properly in the first chapter! SEQUEL IS OUT
1. Welcome Tori Vega

**A/N: I do not own Victorious nor Zoey 101, I Just own the plot and additional characters**.

Hi guys! So this will be about Tori that just got the lead in the new ABC family show "Is somebody out there?" formerly she went to Pacific Coast Academy known as PCA where everybody knew her as Lola, her nickname; This is Tori's first day of school. Beck and Jade are not dating anymore and Beck's in the same show as Tori, as her future love interest. This is a Bori story!

If you'd like to **know more about Lola/Tori** in PCA just read my other story "Spring Break Adventures" In the Zoey 101 category rated M too. I hope you guys like it!

-Kiribati 3

* * *

Tori's POV

I left PCA Just a couple of hours ago; everything is still so unreal that it all seems like a dream. Saying goodbye was probably one of the toughest things I've ever did, Zoey couldn't stop crying, Chase and Logan hugged me and Michael waved, at least he showed up. I didn't want things to end up bad between us but I guess that's what he wanted. I tried to end things well, before leaving you know? I went to his room really early but he only talked monosyllables or sarcastic answers like "oh yeah?" and "did you think so?". After that I kind of gave up.

We finally get to our house, it's weird calling it my house since my family moved here just a couple of years ago so Trina could go to Hollywood Arts and I was already in PCA, so I only spent summers here, it's more like a beach house to me. Not anymore I guess. Funny, I was the one that always wanted to be an artist and Trina was the one that got in to the artsy school, I don't know why I preferred PCA; probably because I had independence there, I always liked to do things by myself.

"Do you need help getting your stuff?" My dad asks me already carrying my bags to my room.

"Thanks dad"

I enter the house, they did major reconstruction here. Getting rid of all those old furniture and putting modern stuff, red couches and everything is light wood. I kind of like it, but nothing beats my room. I get in it to find my bags there and to see that nothing has changed, good, great.

I admire it, purple walls and my blue floral bed sheets, crystal curtains and my closet, my wonderful closet that fits all my clothes without ruining them! I open my bag and unpack, organizing my shoes, bags and pieces of clothing by color, everything looks so good and organized that I just want to curl up in here and die within a sea of perfect clothes. Ok, I exaggerated a little bit, but I'm an actress that's what I do. Why am I acting so weird today?!

"TORI!" Trina burst in to my room; she's exactly like I remembered her, completely over the top.

"Hey Trina!" I come closer to a hug but she stops me

"We don't have time for hugs, you have to watch me rehearse for my school project" Oh crap, I hate this she always does something awful but I'm too nice to say anything

"I can't now, sorry, but it's nice to see you" She smiles and hugs me, that's the Trina that I like!

"Ok than, I'll be down stairs performing" she runs downstairs and I can hear her heels clacking.

It's already late and I'm not even a bit hungry, I should get some sleep I have a new day of school tomorrow and Tuesday the shootings start. There's no stopping now.

*bzzz* uuurgh what is this *bzzz* I cover my head with the pillow *bzzz* isn't it going to stop?! I knock the thing and realize it's my alarm, crap! School!

I get up quickly, take a shower and put on the best outfit I can find for a first day, white pants and a cute top. I go straight to my car to nervous to eat and in less than 10 minutes I arrive at Hollywood Arts. Today shouldn't be too hard since I already know Beck but still… I don't know what to expect.

I get in to the school, my firs impressions weren't very good, there's a homeless man on the front! But being the soft heart that I am I gave him the only change I had, two dollars. I've been here before to watch Trina's performances it doesn't surprises me, but if I had never been here I'd be amazed. There are kids dancing and singing all over the place and all the lockers are decorated it's just colorful and creative, unlike any other school. But even so, I'm lost, I need to get to class but I can't find it anywhere. I should ask someone.

"Hey" I call I small girl with red hair, she seems cool "can you tell me where…"

"…oh my god! You're Tori right?" she has widen eyes staring at me, I'm a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah" How does she know who I am?

"You are staring with Beck in the new ABC show! It's so awesome!" Own she's sweet.

"Thanks"

"Hi I'm cat" Cat? That's a great name! Very artsy, how come nobody ever thought of that?

"Oh like the animal?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" oh shit! I think I hit a spot!

"nothing! I love cats!"

"Me too they're so cute" and now she turned around and went away. Now I'm starting to get why this school is so special, people are just crazy.

Ok I'm going to be late; I need to find the classroom.

"Hey" I point to a boy carrying… a puppet?

"Hi, Hey! Hello" he looks down "female, yes?" he just whispered to himself, oh gosh.

"Can you tell me where mister Sikowitz classroom is?"

"If you head to north about… thirty passes" what?

"Passes?!" the Puppet's talking… "the girl's not a pirate!" He's funny!

"This is none of you business" he argues with the puppet. I don't get it.

"Sikowitz, down the hall, swing left down the water fountain, second door on your right"

"Thank you…" I walk away before they start arguing again.

"Whatever it takes cupcake" Is the puppet flirting with me?! The boy awkwardly tries to explain that it wasn't him but I just ignore them.

_The Slap: Tori Vega_

_Can't find classroom! This school LOOKS SO COOL, but still…nervous._

_Mood: Anxious_

Alright, second door…found it! I enter the class and there is already a bunch of students there, no sign of Beck thought. I turn around and SHIT! I just spill coffee on someone, I look up and… it's Beck!

"Oh my gosh!" he looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Tori, no worries it's cool"

"No I spell coffee on your shirt" I start to rub it "here it's coming out"

"No seriously you're sweet but…you might be making it worse" I stop and laugh looking up at him.

"c'mon let's sit down" I follow him and we get to sits in the middle.

"Did you get the script?" he asks me.

"Yes, the pilot, I'm so exited"

"me too" I look around, there's a Goth girl staring at us, it's creeping me out.

"hum… Beck, why is that girl staring us?" Beck looks at her and rolls his eyes.

"It's nothing she's just my ex" Really? Her?!

"THERE'S A FIRE OUTSIDE!" the hobo enters the room and shouts we all start to run around and scream, a fire at the first day? I'm so lucky!

"Kidding! Kidding! Just wanted to get your blood pumping witch I did!" ok… We all sit down still shacked by the hobos joke, by the way, why is he here?

"Is he our teacher?" I ask Beck and he nods… shit! I gave my teacher two dollars.

"First I'd like to introduce our new student Tori" he points at me and everybody claps "and I'd like to thank Tori for her generous gift of two dollars witch she handed me outside this morning, not necessary but very much appreciated" he shows everyone the two dollars… this is embarrassing

"Why did you gave him two dollars?" beck whispers in my ear.

"I thought he was homeless" he laughs, and Sikowitz start to explain what we'll do today; it's going to be a group improv, yes! I love improv.

"Jade you're the first captain of the day choose your actors!" the Goth girl goes up on the stage, god she's really pretty, and sexy. Now I know why Beck dated her.

"Cat, Eli, Beck, and Tori" oh crap.

We all go up the stage.

"okay let's give'em a place" Sikowitz stare at the class.

"HOME!" the geeky boy screams "real creative" the puppet teases him and slaps him in the face. Ok…

"Now we need a situation"

"Big news!" A boy screams

"Andre! Nobody wants to see big nudes!"

"NEWS!"

"ooh that's different! News!"

"why don't you go wait in the hall" Jade asks me, and since she's the captain I feel like I must go.

"Action!"

"Hey babe! How was work today?" Jade asks Beck, she's so obvious.

"I got fired"

"Again?!" Eli screams

"Daddy's a loser!" Cat tells them.

"It's ok! I have great new that'll cheer up this hole family" she come to me and holds my arm, what? "I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" Oh crap…

Now I'm standing in the middle of the stage not knowing what to do since I'm a dog.

"Sikowitz!" Jade calls him "could you tell her that dogs don't stand on two legs" he nods and I go down on my knees like a freaking dog.

"can the dog sleep In our room?" Beck asks her and I smile at him, and he gives a smirk.

"NO!" she starts to pet me… "oh oh! It looks like this dog has bugs in her fur"

"YEW!" the kids yell and step back, this is embarrassing.

"It's okay! I read on the internet that coffee is great for getting rid of fur bugs!"

"maybe you shouldn't!" Beck tells her, should what?!

"Jade!" Andre yells, but before I can react she pours coffee on me. THAT BITCH!"

I get up, get my things a leave the classroom. I can't believe this is happening! I go outside to call my mom and tell her I want to switch schools, I don't care if Jude Law studies here I hate it.

"Hey what you're doing?" Beck and Andre come outside.

"I'm calling my mom to tell her I wanna go back to PCA"

"Why?!" Beck asks me, he looks kind of pissed.

"Cause I don't like having black coffee in my hair!" I argue with them.

"Then I'll get you some cream with sugar, everything will be chill" Andre tells me and we laugh, yes! My mom answered it.

"Hey, mom, I need…"

"…No!" he stole my phone!"

"Give me back my mom!"

"No!" he tells me.

"Tori you have to stay, please" Beck holds my arm and I'm about to say yes when the boy with the puppet comes to us.

"Sikowitz wants the three of you back in class"

"Just chill alright" Andre tells him.

"Guys Sikowitz really wants you back in class!" Now's Cat, she's acting normal.

"And you really wanted a date to the prom last year but you didn't get one!" the puppet teases her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she's almost crying, god.

"REX!" the boy yells to the puppet, I mean, Rex.

"Tell your puppet to quit being mean to me!"

"Than don't call him a puppet! That's an offensive term!"

They continue arguing and Andre and Beck start to walk back to class.

"See you tomorrow?" He asks me, and I nod, I have to back tomorrow, I'll get my revenge.

_The Slap:_

_Worst day ever!__GOING HOME_

_Mood: wrecked_

* * *

I got up really quickly and went to school earlier, today my outfit is even better. Navy dress that'll rock that school, specially after I get my revenge with Jade.

"morning" Beck enters the classroom, this morning is already way easier, no Cat or Rex arguing, just chilling with Andre.

"Hi" I smile at him and Andre waves. Jade enters the classroom and gets all red when noticing that I'm there, this is already worth it.

"Good morning young performers!" Sikowitz just entered thru the window, he's a really weird dude.

"Why did you crawl into the window?" Eli asks him.

"Because being a good performer is all about making interesting choices!" he dramatically points to the window "Tori! Have you ever considered entering through the window?"

"No…"

"You should" he wrights something on the board "so today we're going to do some alphabetical improv, so you ask me, what's alphabetical improv?! It's when we give a letter for the first actor who speaks on the scene! If you use the letter A" he leans to Andre "than the actor need to make his first word to start with the letter A such as…" he point at Beck.

"Apples are falling out of my but" we all laugh

"Lovely! Now the next actor must say a line that start with the letter B so he might say" he points at André.

"Bring those apples so that we may all enjoy the fresh fruit from Beck's butt"

"Charming! Now, who wants to lead the first group?"

"Me!" I pledge, and he tells me to go up.

"Alright Tori, choose your actors" I stare at the class for a while, but I already know whom I'm going to pick.

"André, Cat, Beck and Jade" they all go up and Sikowitz sits down.

"Ok if you start your phrase with the wrong letter you're out! Robbie give us a letter!"

"P" Rex screams "oh I was going to say P" Robbie argues with him, like always.

"Ok Tori, action!"

"Please go take a shower!" I turn to Jade, who seems surprised.

"Quit telling me what to do!" she answers me.

"Relax girls let's all try to get along" Beck comes between us.

"Totally!" Cat says.

"Wrong Cat your letter was supposed to be S"

"Salame!" she screams.

"too late Cat"

"OW S IS THE WORST!" She argues with Sikowitz.

"Here's a piece of candy" he shows her.

"Ooh I love candy!" she runs to him.

"Alright, Andre S to you"

"Something just bit my toe!" Andre screams.

"Turtle! That turtle bit his toe" I'll be the better person and will not fall into her little game.

"Unbelievable that you're even here" Jade comes to me, uugh I have to ignore her.

"Very immature of you to say that" Beck tells her, I love that he's always defending me.

"what if the turtle broke my toe?" André asks us.

"X-Rays are the only way to find out"

"You should shut up" Jade tells me again, she won't give in!

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger"

"Thanks"

"André your line had to start with an A sit down"

"oww man I just got my toe bone fixed" He gets of the stage and sits down.

"And we're back in A"

"Aliens are the only people who can heal toes by finger zapping" I'm good today; I thought I'd get the letter wrong in the first round.

"By the way!" Jade looks at me and show me her tongue, how mature of her.

"Correct, I am an alien!" Beck steps forward making a lot of effort to shut up Jade.

"Don't hurt me, please!" I tell him in a flirtatious way.

"Even though she's extremely annoying" Jade again, urgh.

"Fainting, cause I can't breath your earth air" And he falls on the ground, wow.

"Gosh it fainted" I point to him.

"Hey why don't you go jump off that cliff over there?" Okay I can't take it anymore.

"I think you should"

"Just where did you come from?" oh shit, what do I say?

"Kangaroos" better than nothing

"Lousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty"

"Maybe they learned from you" the entire class, including Sikowitz, start to "oooooh", yes!

"No one talks to me like that" I can see that she's getting pissed.

"obviously, someone should"

"Please run in front of a bus"

"quite obnoxious of you to say"

"really?"

"sure was"

"THANKS!" U…U… what do I say?!

"up your nose I see boogers"

"very clever"

"wish you'd thought of it?"

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch" She points a finger at my face.

"Your finger smells weird"

"Zero is what you are on a scale from one to ten"

"As if I care what you think"

"Better watch yourself"

"Can't take it"

"Don't push me!" oh she's loosing it!

"Eat your pants!"

"You eat your pants!" YES I WON! "WAIT!"

"sorry Jade your letter was supposed to be…"

"…F I KNOW!" she walks angrily to her chair, now the grand finally.

"Keep the scene going, letter F!" Sikowitz screams.

"Get up alien" He's up alien" He gets up

"Head…feels dizzy"

"I know how to make you feel better"

"jumping jacks?" and now:

"Kiss me"

"Little weird. Let's do it" He kisses man, ugh he's such a good kisser.

"Man I love this school!" I take a look at Jade; I can see that's she about to flip. I told you not to mess with me.

* * *

Hey guys I hoped you liked it! Please leave a comment! I'd really like to know what's your opinion :)


	2. Deal?

Hello guys! So, the next chapter will take a while for me to uptade because my exams are starting on monday! I just wanted to post this one before it so you wouldn't be left without anything.I'm sorry abou the grammar errors, I should get someone to correct it for me, anyaway I hope you guys like it!

* * *

All Tori's POV

"_Scene 34 tape three action"_

_"You really don't get this, do you?"_

_"Yes I do! Just because I don't appreciate it as much, doesn't mean I don't get it" I cross my arms and look at him… he's so gorgeous – no, Tori you can't you have to think like Heather right now._

_"When was the last time you felt completely happy?"_

_"Well, last week I went to the opening of the new Marc Jac…"_

_"…material things are momentary Heather, that's what you don't get!"_

_"I know how to appreciate things that aren't material!" I quickly snap at him._

_"Oh yeah, have you made love to a guy that you weren't afraid of death?"_

_"What does that have to do with anything?" I cross my arms and blush like she'd do._

_"I believe that love that is true and real creates a respite from death. All cowardice comes from not loving, or not loving well, which is the same thing."_

_"…Ernest Hemingway, who knew a farmer boy such as yourself would be familiar with his work"_

_He laughs ironically and we start to come closer like the script tells us to do._

_"Who knew a material, superficial girl would even know who Hemingway was" _

_We continue to get closer and closer and closer and when our noses touch I stop, even though I don't want to, this is what the script tells me to do._

"_HEATHER DINNER!" my grandmother calls me and both of us take steps behind and start to act awkwardly_

"_I have to…yeah…Bye!" I run inside the house._

"And cut!" Everybody starts clapping and hugging each other "that's a wrap everybody!"

"You were great" I hug Beck "you too", everyone starts to congratulate me, and I couldn't feel happier, in a week we shot the pilot and in a moth it'll be on TV! I know it's going to be a lot of work, my agent, Patrick, sent me the time schedule, every week from Tuesday to Thursday, including most weekends. I'll only get to go to school two days a week if I'm no too tired witch is kind of good, well not in HA, that school is awesome! They have theater classes, make up, figurine! Non of those boring things like testing mold in different textures.

This is my last free weekend, not counting the hiatus and vacation, obviously, so I decided to throw a party celebrating, it'll be tomorrow, Friday and I hired a bar-service, DJ with all these cool lightings, it'll be epic. And the best Beck's coming! Ever since we started hanging out he turned out to be really cool, like the coolest if it wasn't enough being gorgeous. But I don't like _like _him, I'm just really attracted to him, who wouldn't be?

_The Slap: Tori Vega_

_First day of shooting a success, can't wait until the episode airs! _

_Mood: Exited_

* * *

The party started at ten, and by eleven the house was already full and half the people were already drunk; fortunately I started to drink earlier myself.

"Hey Tori!" Kat approaches me with a… milk box "cool party"

"Thanks! What are you drinking?" She takes a sip and points the box at me

"Milk, do you want some?" I nod and when a new song starts she runs to the dance floor. She's such a cute girl, I wish I was cute like her. I walk to Andre next to the door and trip, he holds me and I get up straight.

"Sorry!" He laughs

"No problem, this party is real cool!" He takes a sip of his drink and some girl holds him by his waist and starts to swallow him.

"Hey" I turn around and I see Beck, hot beck in his usual basic shirt with a leather jacket, why is he so hot? And why is he blurry? I must be really drunk right now. But I don't care, I deserve this!

"Hi!" The DJ switches songs to 'Like a G6' and I hold Beck's hand "let's dance!"

I start to lead his through the middle of the crowd and stop when we're in the middle of the dance floor, our body's glued to each other from the lack of space moving perfectly against each others.

I go up and down; he holds me by my waist and three or four songs later I start to get a bit tired "let's go get some drinks!" He asks me and I nod, he holds me and we get to the bar, there's a waiter leaving with a platter full of drinks so Beck gets two of them.

"You can choose" I look at both of them and I choose the prettiest one of them, I take a sip, it's really good.

"What's mine?" He bites his bottom lip, I can't hold this anymore, I want him, I need him.

"Sex on the beach" did he just ask me to have sex on the beach with him?

"Yeah let's do it" He starts laughing and runs his fingers through his hair, this is too much. I start to laugh too and hit the wall; he holds me and grabs his arm.

"you are so drunk"

"No I'm not!" I try to look at his eyes but I can only focus on his lips, "let's go some place less crowed" I take his hand and we go up the stairs, to the second floor. It's much quieter here, there are only three people in floor making out, wait, three people?

I open the door to my room and we both go in, he closes the door and leans against it, I lock the door and hold his arm taking him to my bed. We sit down and I look at him, he's like a sex god you look at him and bam! Ovaries, gone.

"Beck…" I put my hand on his tight "…have you ever made lov…" before I can even finish the sentence he presses his lips hard against mine, I open my mouth and our tongues meet and ugh he's such a good kisser. He starts to kiss my cheek, than my chin, my neck and my collar bones. I pull his face to mine again kissing him with hunger. I take of his jacket, making he put his arms backward to help me, than his shirt and my dress. He goes back to mine neck, and in between my breasts, his so good, way better than my ex, Michael.

He takes off by bra and takes one of my breasts into his mouth, I'm too drunk to know witch one, I just know it feels amazing. And this right here is something Michael could never do, he was always too gentle, too soft; He cried every time he came for gods' sake! It's not like I didn't appreciate him, losing my virginity to him was probably the best thing I've did, it barely hurt, but after a while it gets tiring.

"Tori you're so great" He whispers in my ear, I open his jeans and pull the down sliding my hand into his boxers. I start to massage it and he moans. He starts to suck my nipples and he inserts two fingers into me, I start to breath heavily and oh…oh…"OH BECK!" he smirks proud of himself.

"Do you have a condom?" I ask him and he frowns "shit! How can you not have a condom?!" I get up and take one from my closet and give it to him. He puts is on and I climb on top of him. He enters me and starts to thrust against me, "faster" I ask him, and he does so.

We switch positions and now I'm not the bottom, my legs wrapped around his waist digging my nails on his back. He lifts both of us up and presses me against the wall. I moan and he goes even faster.

"Oh Tori" he grunts and I throw my head back and just enjoy the biggest pleasure I've ever had in my life. He cums in the exact moment as I do and we fall in my bed, his head on my shoulders and I let my legs go. "You were amazing" he tells me, rolling over to my side.

"You too" I get up and almost fall when realizing I still have my heels on, I'd take them off but I'm too tired. "Here" I throw him his boxers, he quickly puts them on and I take a look at him, just lying there all gorgeous and sweaty. I'd fuck him again but I have to get some sleep.

I put on my panties and sit on the bed "you should go" I tap him on the shoulder and he looks at me surprised.

"what? No cuddling? Serious talk?" I start to laugh so hard that I fall on the bed.

"Next time" He gets up and starts dressing up, when he finishes he walks awkwardly to the door, but still very confident, how does he do that?

"See you Monday?" I wave and do an ok sign, and he leaves.

I can't believe I just had sex with Beck.

* * *

I open my eyes with a noisy, high sound, shit. I get up and fall down not remembering the fucking heels.

"Shit! Shit!" I take them off, put on a robe and run to the door. Who would be here at this hour? I look to my phone and…crap! It's eleven, the cleaning company. I open the door and tell them to get in.

"clean the living room and kitchen, please throw away anything that's alcohol, drugs or party stuff" The start to do as I told them and I go back to my room, I'm in desperate need of a shower.

I get in to my room; it's a mess, my dress and sheets on the floor and… shit! The used condom.

"Tori!" someone bursts into my room and I throw my pillow over the condom so whoever it was, it's not going to see it.

"Trina! Don't scream!" Why is her voice so high?

"The party yesterday was amazing!" I go over to the door, almost kicking her out and hold the doorknob leaving just her face "I hooked up with a boy I didn't even know!"

"congratulations?" she smiles and does an annoying sound "I have to take a shower" I shut the door on her face and lock it, picking up the condom and throwing it on the trash under a lot of stuff so nobody would see it.

I get in the shower washing all the dried sweat and alcohol from my body, last night…sex with Beck, it was amazing, no, amazing doesn't even begin to describe it.

"Tori!" my sister screams knocking on the door "I'm ordering a pizza! Do you want some?!"

"No!" I can hear her heels getting further and get out of the shower and put on some sweats. I honestly don't know how Trina's able to walk on heels everyday long; I bet if she had to run a marathon, she'd do it in heels.

*bzzz* I get my phone, a new message from Beck!

_Beck: good morning, woke up thinking about last night._

I smile reading it, yeah me too, probably because he rocked my world.

_Tori: morning_

I won't be and nice and cute too soon, one thing I know about boys, they're only interested in things they have to chase. I get the script to the second episode, I need to learn all the lines by Tuesday and this week we're having longer hours of work because we need to finish the second episode and start the third. I'm not even on counting on going to school, except for Monday.

_Beck: So… did you learn all your lines?_

He answers me, and before texting him again I wait for ten minutes, that'll make him go crazy.

Tori: Yeah, but it would be better if I could rehearse with someone

Two minutes later he replies.

"I could go there, and you know, help" I start to clean my room, put on a different par of underwear and get my phone to answer him

"that sound like a good idea" not even a minute passes and he answers me

"be there in ten"

I leave my room and run to the kitchen, shit! I'm still in my underwear, I go back and put on a denim skirt and a long sleeved black shit with a naked back. I go back to the kitchen and throw the trash away, the bell rang! I run to the door and open it.

"Hey" he gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks in, analyzing the place.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure" I go over to the fridge and get us two bottle of water, I hand him one and get the script.

"So, scene one" he opens it.

"You're going to like this" he's already in character

"I doubt it"

"Ta da!" I pretend to be staring at a garage.

"What is it?" he points at the imaginary garage

"The truck! Your grandfather asked me to fix it for you"

"And what happened to my _Porsche_?"

"He sold it"

"what?!" I scream looking at him, his eyes so deep, so brown. You know what, fuck practice.

I throw my script on the couch and jump on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my tongue in his mouth; He let's go of script and holds me walking us to our room, I guess he remembered where it is since he was here just a few hours before. We enter the room and he locks the door, throws me on the bed and we both start to undress, he lies on top of me and I can feel his weight, it's wonderful.

He starts to kiss my neck and I lean my head so he can have better access, he starts to go down "Tori" he says while kissing my stomach.

"What?" Urgh, why can't he talk after sex?

"We should talk about this" I look at him, "I mean, we're friends do you really want to ruin that?"

"Not at all, but I'm not looking for a relationship" he turns his head sideways.

"So what do you want?"

"I want to have sex with you, secret sex" He smirks, and I can't believe I'm saying all these things, but they're true.

"I'm serious, aren't girls supposed to be like, super committed and stuff?"

"Maybe I'm a different kind of girl"

"So we're going to be friends…with benefits?" I nod

"No feelings included too"

He smirks "deal?"

"Deal."

I pull his head closer to mine.

"Let's seal it with a kiss"

We start kissing again, I run my fingers through his perfect hair and he starts to kiss me, my belly, bellybutton, the inner part of my tigh and…OH MY GOD!

This is the best deal I've ever made.

* * *

I hope you liked this one, I really think it wasn't my best but... Alright, love you guys!

- Kiribati


	3. New Place

Hello guys! So I'll try to post another chapter this week, I hope you guys like this one!

- Kiribati

* * *

"Good morning" I walk in to the set, to do my make up,

"Morning girl" Rhonda, the make up artist sits me down on a chair and starts to do my make up "I brought this new eye shadow palette; I think you'll love it!"

"Hi Rhonda, hi Tori" Holly, the girl that plays Mercy my cousin walks in, she's wearing typical Mercy clothes, short shorts, high heels and a pink blouse with lots of jewelry, kind of reminds of Trina a little bit.

"So, how was the date?"

"Horrible! As soon as I started to tell him about my maps, he asked left, said I was weird" Jill comes out of the bathroom and starts to work on her make up

"Well when the show airs I bet he'll regret that date, and you're only sixteen!"

"morning girls" Ronny, the guy that play Frank my current boyfriend at the show walks in "how was the date Holly?" she blushes and runs away, the thing is, Holly has this huge crush on Ronny, but he's like six years older than her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jill tells to sit down "nah, she just had a bad date"

"Tori you are good to go" I thank Rhonda and walk to the girls dressing room, this is my favorite part of the getting ready project, since Heather was a snobby rich girl from NYC she only has amazing clothes that I'd never able to afford, so I walk on Valentinos' all day and earn for it.

I put the clothes that are address to me and walk the kitchen, I didn't have time to have breakfast and I'm starving, but everything here looks so good.

"Too much to choose?" Beck appears behind me, why does he always do that?

"Everything looks great" he gets a sprinkled donut and hands it to me

"Try this, it's the best one" I take a bite, huuuum this is too good.

"Hum, you were right" I moan while chewing it.

"Are you having a food orgasm?"

"oh yeah" I make a sexy face looking at the donut and he laughs "So, do you know what we're shooting now?" we've been so busy all the time, that I keep losing track of what's going on, I just listen and act and suddenly it all comes together.

"We get the first threat" Yes! I've been dying to shoot that scene, the news report a new girl murdered and the killer wrote 'J+H' with exes on top of them, and they don't know if it's really about them until they get a note in Heathers locker with the 'dead' written on it.

"Oh that's today! So exiting" we walk to our chairs and Holly comes with a camera.,

"Let's take a picture!" She gets in the middle of us and takes it with her Pearphone "thanks guys, I'm trying to get new followers on the slap and taking pictures with you guys it's the easiest way"

"No problem" she smiles at Beck and goes away "they're showing the first 'is somebody out there' commercial today"

"I know! I'm so exited!"

"So do you want to come over to my place to watch?" It's funny, he's so confident that it almost bothers me, I mean if I looked like that I'd be pretty confident too but c'mon! He asks me to go to his place, obviously a booty call and keeps looking straight into my eyes, sober!

"Yes, I'd very much like that" I on the other hand am not as confident, so I get all awkward and weird.

"So…" I look away for a while, obviously blushing, when I hear him laugh "what is it?"

He stares at me, with those gorgeous brown eyes "nothing"

* * *

Beck's POV

We've been shooting for about a month now, and three episodes are ready, and I'm glad the producers finally established a schedule for us, we work Mondays, Wednesdays and Tuesdays all day, and every other weekend, way better than before. It was crazy to come everyday, go home for ten hours and come back.

Me and Tori and going to my place, to watch the airing of "Is Somebody Out There" TV commercial, it's almost three AM and we're walking side by side, she's talking nonstop like she always does, something that I like, I was born to be a listener.

We get to her car and I open the door for her "thank you" she sits and I shut the door going in on the passengers sit, this is the first time she's going to my place, every time we hang out it's in her house, even after school and stuff, I guess it's because her parents aren't very strict, like, we were doing this project at her house and Trina wouldn't stop hitting on me and trying to take over everything so Tori locked her in the bathroom, yeah. And when her mom got home, Rex told her that Trina was locked and she was totally ok with it.

And the best thing about her, she totally gets me, not in a romantic way, we're not like that but her humor, and just…everything, I think we work together so well because we were both in need of meaningless sex and a good friend at the same time.

"Your just turn on the left…" she does and I tell her and we get to my parents house "…and park here" She parks the car and we leave the car, she walks towards the front door "c'mon this way" I walk with her across my parents parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"My place" I make sign for her to follow me, we turn around to the back of the house and get to my RV, I look at her, she seems normal, I open the door and she gets in.

"You live in a RV?" I lock the door and she sits on my couch.

"Is that bad?"

"not at all, I'm just not used to teenage boys living in RV's in the back of his parents house" she smirks.

"My dad always used to say, his roof, his rules, my roof…"

"…your rules"

"that's right" I sit down next to her and she bites her lip, obviously a sign indicating that she wants me to make the first move

* * *

Tori's POV

He takes a piece of my hair and puts it behind my ear, I bite my lip again, thank god he's making the first move this time, he kisses my cheek, I turn his face to mine and kiss him, his tongue is in my mouth and we start to go faster, I don't why but I can never hold it when I'm with him, I just feel like taking all my clothes off.

I try to pull his shirt off and he has to put his arms back to get off completely, I take his white t-shirt and he kisses me again, I take my shirt off and he bites my bottom lip, I moan, I love it when he does that, I take off my jeans and lie down on the bed, he's on top of me, I start to pull down his jeans and push him to my side, turning us around, I kiss his chest and his stomach, feeling his abs and move on to his boxers, he lies back and closes his eyes.

I pull down his boxers and start by giving him soft kisses on the head of his penis and lick it a little, I hear him groan so I hold it and take it all in my mouth, I read it on Cosmo I think, the element of surprise is the best, he tought I'd go all soft and slow, well I deep throat that bitch, I go up and down, up and down and…

"Shit!" He came; I sit up, and clean the corners of my mouth, "How do you manage to get better every time?"

"I just do" I get up and look around "where's the bathroom?" He points at a door next to the kitchen counter; I walk there and wash my mouth, and walk out and take off my underwear as I walk to the bed, he smiles and I lie on top of him and we start to kiss again

"Tori…Tori…" he tries to interrupt me

"What?" I look at him, impatient.

"I hate to be on the bottom, let's switch c'mon" I laugh "I'm serious" he holds me and roll us over and I smile at him, I prefer to be in the bottom anyways.

"How come I never noticed that?" this is like the fifth time we have sex and I never noticed he didn't like the bottom.

"We never did it in the position" I look up trying to remember it, but he interrupts my thoughts by kissing me, I hold him and he starts to thrust "harder" I ask him, and he does so, I moan nonstop.

"Keep going…keep going!" I scream reaching orgasm and my toes curl up as he cums. I let go of him and he gets up and put on his boxers, and I put on one of his shirts, he sits down next to me and turns on the TV.

"An all new ABC family drama" I scream looking at my face in the television "We're on TV!"

"I told you" He turns up the volume, me and Beck almost kissing, me and beck and the killer, the girls in school! Oh this is so exiting! And it's over.

"That was awesome! They edited it so well; I can't believe we're on TV" a movie starts and he turns off the television.

"Are you hungry?" He gets up and opens the fridge "I have an old pizza, pop tarts and lemonade.

"I'll take the pop tart" he opens the box and throws me one. He sits down in his couch and drinks the lemonade straight from the bottle. God, I'm so sleepy.

"What's the deal with you and Jade?" he looks at me surprised that I asked, shit I have to think before speaking, "you know what, it's not my place, forget that I asked that"

"No, its ok" He takes a sip of his lemonade "what do you want to know?" I look at him, is he really giving me a free pass to ask anything?

"Why did you break up with her?"

"After two years of fighting and her crazy jealousy I decided that I couldn't take it anymore, I guess I didn't love her as much as thought I did"

He takes another sip from his lemonade and I eat half of my pop tart.

"It's not like a want all the attention to me, god no, but some would be god" I throw the rest of my pop tart in trash, I'm too sleepy to eat.

"What about you?" He asks me, finishing the bottle.

"What about me?"

"Michael's his name right? Your ex? I told you about Jade, you tell me about him" I take a deep breath and before answering his question, it seems so long since I broke with him.

"It just got boring, he was too soft, too gentle" I shake my head getting the memories out of my head.

I get up and put on my panties "I should get going, I need to get some sleep" I stumble on something and he holds me, just before I reach the ground.

"There's no way I'm going to let you drive like this" He puts me on the bed "you can crash here" He turns of the

* * *

I wake up and hit a wall trying to get up, I don't have a wall next to my bed…where am I? I open my eyes… I crashed at Beck's RV, shit! I have to get home!

I get up quickly; he's sleeping in the couch, so gorgeous, no Tori you don't have time to stare! I put on my jeans and my jacket and get out, trying to be as silent as I can.

I get to my car and open the door "Tori" I turn around, beck's running this way, with my purse, I knew I had forgotten something.

"Here" I smile, embarrassed and open the door.

"Sorry for sneaking out" I throw the purse in the back seat "I didn't wanted to wake you up"

"You make me feel so used!" I laugh "no that's cool, but you better go before your parents wake up" I smile, glad that he understands.

"ok, so I'll se you at school?"

"yeah" I get in the car and leave, in ten minutes I'm at my house, I take off my heels and walk in.

"Tori" SHIT! "Why are you arriving this early?" my Mom's having breakfast…. Alright I have to make up something good.

"We had a problem at the studio, so we stayed up shooting the episode" She nods looking at me.

"And whose shirt is that?" I look down, DAMN! I'm still wearing Beck's shirt!

"Oh I spilled coffee in my shirt so Beck gave me his…he had a spare one" She takes a sip of coffee and looks at me for a little longer.

"Mom I have to get ready to school"

"alright…go" I run to my room and shut the door, thank god she fell for that one.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one, please leave a comment! :)


	4. The Break Up

Tori's POV

"Hey" Andre and Beck sit with me and Robbie on the cafeteria.

"So are we going to watch the show tonight at your place?" Andre asks me, opening his sandwich bag.

"Yeah, and Trina's at college so she won't bother you" Beck nods at me and Robbie sits down.

"Are you guys exited for the pilot today?" Robbie asks us, he's not with Rex today…weird.

"Super! It's beyond amazing!"

"Once my brother was cast to play a waiter in a pilot but the director had him arrested for eating all the glasses"

What?! We all stare at Cat as she gets up and leave.

_The Slap: Tori Vega_

_Is Somebody Out There? Comes out today!_

_Mood: Exited_

* * *

I take the popcorn out of the microwave and get the sodas, I'm too exited to eat but I beat all the other guys aren't. Andre helps me with the soda and Beck gets the candy, we all sit down Andre, Cat and Robbie in one Couch, me and Beck in the other.

"And now an all new ABC Family drama _Is Somebody Out There?" _

"Yaay!" Cat screams and I appear on the tv, ME! ON THE TELEVISION!

We see Heather, my character, waking up, Joshua witch is Beck's character super hot washing a truck and back to me again! I look so good on TV, way better than I do in real life how is that possible? I should hire Rhonda as my personal make up artist.

"Hello" Jade walks in, what is she doing here?!

"Who invited you?" Beck asks her.

"SHHH!" Andre screams with his eyes glued to the screen.

"I invited myself, I heard you were having a get together and decided to come" She sits next to Beck that now has a straight face while staring the wall.

"Look Beck's on TV!" Cat tells us, this is the scene where he enters school and his ex tries to get back with him, funny how Jade's got here at the same time.

"Who's that slut?" Jade asks Beck pointing to Melissa, the girl that plays his Ex.

"She's not a slut Jade, she is acting" They kiss and Bec-Joshua pushes Melissa way.

"Oh so you don't want me to call her a slut because you can bang her after you shoot?!"

"No! And even if I did, it's not your business!"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Andre tells them again, oh god this is so not how I imagined.

"Yes it is!" Jade screams and Beck heads out the door, why is Jade so obsessed with him?!

The show cut to commercials and Andre claps, "the show is really god Tor!"

"thanks…" He and Robbie start to talk and I try to participate in conversation but I can't help but to feel bad for Beck. They're outside my house and I can hear Jade screaming for here, I can't tell what they're saying but it can't be good.

* * *

Beck's POV

"Jade just listen!" I lose it and scream at her, making her finally shut up "We are over! You have no right to come here and call my co-worker and act like we were still dating because we're not!"

"But I want you back!" She yells at me and I just ignore her, I can't take this anymore. We are not over" She tells me and goes back into Tori's house. Damn, I know her too well so I can tell this is really not over witch I hate, and it brings me back to the day we broke up:

_Sinjin asked us to come to the rehearse of his new show "Queries for Couples", at first he had picked three couples that according to the owner are too ugly to be on TV so he asked me and Jade to be one of the couples, Andre and Cat the other one and Robbie and Trina in the last one, so I'm doing it. Urgh._

_We wait in the stage, sited in bench with jade with a shape of a heart, where Sinjin asks me a question and I answer it, than, if Jade answers it correctly we'll get points and the team with least points loses, I can't believe I'm even here. Me and Jade haven't done any couple stuff except for fighting in what…a week? Not even angry sex witch we both know she loves! Not that I don't, obviously._

_Sinjin makes the firt question to Andre, I hope this ends soon, the questions are really easy, two options are totally rude and the last one is kind of nice. But Cat said the answer out loud so it makes it even easier._

"_And now for out final couple, Beck and Jade" he leans over us with a creepy smile "Beck and Jade, your querie is…You're stranded on a boat in the ocean"_

"_I don't go in the ocean" Jade interrupts him damn!_

"_Just let him finish the question" _

"_I don't like the ocean!" She instantly answers me, no I'm not backing out this time._

"_Guys…."_

"_We're are trying to help our friend with his game show!" I talk over Sinjin  
_

"_You know what happened to me when I was in third grade and I went to the ocean!"_

"_The dolphin was just being friendly!" How can she not let this go?!  
_

"_I love dolphins they eat fish and do tricks and I saw one in the movie that solves crimes!" There goes Cat talking nonsense._

"_Yeah what was the name of that movie?" Robbie asks her._

"_Detective Blow-how!" Andre answers, are they for real?_

"_I'm trying to ask Beck and Jade a querie!" Sinjin tells them_

"_Dolphins creep me out so I'll not.." and there she goes again…"go in the ocean!"  
_

"_Just say A, B or C"_

"_B!" She screams at him, why is does she have to be so rude all the time!_

"_Maybe it was A!" I tell her_

"_I DON'T CARE!" Oh I'm done_

"_I'M NOT HAPPY WITH OUR RELASHIONSHIP!"  
_

"_will be right back with more queries for couples"_

* * *

_D__amn! Why does she have to do that._

"_I'M DONE TALKING" She screams, but I won't give in, I hold her hand and push her into the janitors closet even thought she's screaming 'kidnap". Why is it that girls always want to talk about stupid thing and always run away from the important ones?  
_

"_kidnapper!" She tells me, but we're already here._

"_this is not fun"_

"_right! What's funny is you freaking out over a dumb game show!" She tells me, she's won't get away with this I need to talk to her._

_"We_ _were voted worst couple! And the other couples weren't even real couples! __And one had Robbie in it!_

"_Why do you care IF we were voted worst couple?" She must be kidding!_

"Becaus…" Cat walks in the room…what?

"_Is this a closet party?" Oh god… "Look I have spoons!" She comes in holding three spoons._

"_Cat comes here" I get her attention "we need your opinion on something"_

"_On global warming?" Why would I want her opinion on global warming?_

"_No"  
_

"_I don't think that's really happening!"_

"_Cat…" I try to get her attention again but she's already caught up in her own mind_

"_Seriously I went to the movies the other night and it was so cold"_

"_Cat!"_

"_Hi!" Good._

"_We need your opinion on us!" I point at Jade and me._

"_Why don't you just ask a monkey?!" God even to her best friend she can be cruel!_

_"I saw a movie about a monkey" Cat turns to Jade…and we lost her again "He wore glasses and carried a gun!_"

"_Don't you think Jade and I fight a lot?" I ask her._

"_Sure" she turns to Jade._

"_But girlfriends and boyfriends fight a lot, don't they?"_

"_Well sometimes but…"_

"_YES OR NO?!" wow!_

"_Let her talk!" Cat screams;_

"_You never listen to me talk!" She screams at me, that is so not true_

"_can I go now?"  
_

"_NO!" she holds Cat by her backpack._

"_What's your point here anyway?" She asks me._

"_I'd love to have a girlfriend I can talk to without turning into a screaming match!"_

"_Yeah? Well I'd like to have a boyfriend who other girls don't stare at all the time!"_

"_I thought this was a closet party!" Ok now Cat's talking to herself._

"_HOW IS IT MY FAULT THAT GIRLS STARE AT ME?!"_

"_Oh you could look worse if you wanted to!"_

_"I'm under my bed! I'm under my bed!" What is Cat saying!? And Jade is just….just… she's absurd!_

"_I can't believe how jealous you get"_

"_Oh so you think I'm ugly!" WHAT?_

"_DID I SAY SHE WAS ULGY?" I ask Cat, were does she get all this stuff from?_

"_Cat thinks we're a perfect couple!"  
_

"_Cat are Jade and I a perfect couple?!"  
_

"_DON'T ANSWER THAT!"_

"_ANSWER!"  
_

"_SAY NOTHING!"_

_"C'MON!"_

"_YOU C'MON!"  
_

_And Cat just fainted…_

"_Well you made Cat faint" _

"_I'm late for class" She leaves the closer and I follow her for a change…_

_I spend all day at my RV alone, I needed some time to think but mostly I have to show Jade that there is something wrong with us. She can't shut her eyes and pretend we're perfect. So I found out that the gang's playing cards at Trina's house and didn't invite me and jade…I wonder why that is, I just have to convince her to come._

_I get my phone and call her._

"_Jade I have to show you something important"_

_"What?!" She is already using that tone…_

_"I have to show you! Meet me at Trina's door"  
_

"_Trina's?!" _

"_Yes, everybody is hanging out there but they didn't invite us" _

_"How do you know that?!"_

_"Just meet me! Now!" I hang up, get my car and drive there, she lives way closer to Trina's house than me so she'll probably get there first. It's funny to think that everyone hated Trina but we always hang out there just because her parents are the most liberal parents I've ever known._

_As I imagined, when I park my car Jade's standing by the door._

_I go to the door and we stay quiet as I ring the bell._

_"Oh…" Trina opens the door "great it's you guys!"_

"_See! They're all here!" I show her "I told they'd all be here!" I look at Andre "tell her why she didn't invite us to play" They all stay quiet, afraid of Jade of course._

"_Alright! We didn't invite you guys to play because you two are always screaming at each other and makes everybody feel like awkward! And it make Cat faint and sometimes, it makes Robbie cry!"  
_

"_One time! I cried one time!"  
_

"_Six" Rex corrects him_

"_SIX TIMES!"_

"_See!" I point at everyone "We fight so much not even our friends want us around"_

"_I only tolerate Robbie, no one likes Trina and Cat's like a pet." She forgot Andre…_

"_So… why don't you guys play cards with us?" Robbie asks us, she really doesn't get it._

"_Look I don't wanna be your boyfriend if we're just going to fight all the time"_

"_So you break up?" Ugh…_

"_I didn't say that! I'm just saying…"_

"_Wait, you guys might break up?" I wish Trina would just shut up! "Because I'm not dating anyone and I've always thought that Beck and I would make a perf…."_

_And Jade threw a pillow in her face. Thank god it was a pillow._

"_NEXT TIME IT'S A HAMMER! COME ON BECK TAKE ME TO GET SOME FOOD!" _

_She starts to head out the door… I really don't want to go._

"_I'm tired of fighting"_

"_Ok" she stops by the door "I'm gonna walk out that door and count to ten. If I get to ten and you're not out there I'm going home and we're over" She heads out and everyone just stares at me._

"_ONE!" I hear her scream, what do I do?_

"_I'd never fight with you" Trina starts to touch my hair god I have to get away from her!  
_

_I start to walk to away and….GOD! SHE JUMPED ON ME!_

"_TRINA!" All of them run to me and start to pull her away, she's nuts!  
_

_I finally get up, Jade is eight, everyone holds Trina and I stand by the door. _

"_NINE!" It's now or never._

"_TEN!"_

_I guess…never._

I come back to reality, I'm in the front porch of the same house me and Jade ended after having a terrible fight such as the one we just had, for kind of the same reasons. There's just one big difference.

"Are you ok?" Tori walk over to me and sit on the table by my side.

"Yeah…I just don't want to get back in there right now"

"No problem, I kind of want to stay away from Jade too" She leans her head on my shoulder and we stay like that.

And that's what I was talking about, there's one big difference.

Tori.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it took me a while to upload, I just couldn't decide what to right about (so many options :D) Please leave a comment of what you thought about it! I love to read the reviews guys

Love you guys!

- Kiribati.


	5. Today

Tori's POV

"Two cones please" Beck pays for the ice cream after I gave up trying to pay for mine.

"What flavors do you want sir?"

"Strawberry and chocolate chip" He gives me my ice cream and we sit down in the sand, he looks amazing under the sun.

"How did you know chocolate chip was my favorite?"

"You only eat the chocolate chip ones in the set"

"Oh…" He remembering the flavor I like is…impressing.

Wes stare at the ocean for like, ten minutes, and in that period of time three girls came to talk to him! They totally ignored my presence and were all 'yeah I love swimming, want to come with?' thankfully he didn't go with any of them. Not because I'd be jealous! Just because it's bad to ditch your friends for girls.

"It's amazing"

"What?" He puts his sunglasses on.

"Girls just throw themselves at you!" He laughs and I point at a girl that has been staring at him since we got here.

"Well you're one to talk"

"What?!" what is he talking about? "I didn't throw myself at you!"

"You totally did, miss 'Have you ever mad…"

"…shut up!" I slap his arm and we he burst into laughter "I was drunk"

"You were drunk all the other times?"

"No, but I liked and since we're friends…just put two and two together"

"So you do it with all your friends?" I slap him again and he gives me a naughty smile.

"Alright I might've thrown myself a little…"

"And she's guilty!" We laugh together this time; I do have to admit it but…who wouldn't?

He lies down and closes his eyes, we've been hanging out a lot this past weeks, with a pretty steady group of friends too, Cat, Andre and Robbie.

"Hey" Andre and Robbie come running and sit next to us, they were in the ocean for more than an hour, Robbie kind of looks like a white raisin.

"Where's Cat?"

"She's trying to find a mermaid" Robbie answers me and lies down copying Beck's position, pathetic.

"She does know that mermaids don't exist right?"

"Don't even bother"

"OUCH!" I look by my side, this huge woman just sat on Robbie, oh god, why does this things always happen to him?

"Excuse me miss" I poke her in the arm while Robbie keeps punching her back, how is she not feeling it?

"What skinny girl?" Oh god her voice is so low.

"You're sitting in my friend" She looks down at him and back to me.

"So?"

"Can you get off of him?!" Andre asks her.

"No!" She starts to move and Robbie screams.

"Excuse me" Beck sits up and pokes her.

"Oh hi darling" how does he do that?!

"Could you get up? You're kind of crushing my friend" She looks down like she didn't even see him before and gets up.

"Thank you" he tells her.

"Anytime honey" she takes a card off her bikini top "give a call would ya?"

"Thanks Beck" He nods at Robbie and lies down again.

"Hi!" Cat sits next to Robbie holding a pink plastic bag.

"Did you find a mermaid?" Robbie asks her, and she turns the pink bag upside down;

"No, but look!" dozens of shells fall on sand "they're so pretty!"

She and Robbie start to talk and look through the shells, and I doze off. I've been hanging out with a pretty steady group of friends since I entered school, I hang out mostly with Beck because of work and you know….sex, but all the other guys are really cool even Robbie when he's not being weird.

"I think it's going to rain" Cat says, starting to gather all her stuff.

"Cat it's not going to rain" Robbie tells her, and instantly the sky goes dark. Great.

"Shit! Let's go!" We all get up and run to Beck's RV, as soon as we get there we hear a clap of thunder and a storm starts, thanks Cat.

"So what do we do now?" I ask them, sitting in Becks bed.

"I need to home, my grandmother gets really scared during thunderstorms"

"Alright, I'll drive you guys home" he gets out and I imagine in the truck because the RV started to drive.

We drive for a little while when we get to Cat's house, she leaves the car singing and dancing in the rain, we wait for her to go in and leave; Her room has so much pink in it that we can see it from far, Cat's the sweetest thing ever.

André leaves really near Cat, so, in a few minutes we get there "that's my stop" He opens the door and as soon as he leaves the RV his grandmother is by the door screaming his name.

"I'm coming grandma!" He screams back as we leave, now it's just me and Robbie…and lots of fish.

"So Tori…" Robbie sits next to me "I just wanted to say that I'm really glad we did this" he starts to lean towards me and I push him away.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought we had a moment" I shake my head denying it and he gets up frustrated.

"Damn!" He stands by the door, as soon as the car stops both of us leave the RV. I get in the truck's passengers sit, Rex's sited in the front porch alone.

"BYE BECK! BYE TORI!"

"Do you have plans today?" I ask him, I don't really feel like spending all day with Trina, I hate it when she's back from college. "there a marathon comedy in channel 6"

"Oh great…so we drive to my house and watch it in my RV?"

"I'd rather go to mine, there's actually food in there" He looks at me for half a second than back to the road.

"I have food!"

"All you have are pop-tarts and lemonade!"

"Alright, we'll go to your house" he drives for a while more and soon we get to my driveway. He parks the car and I just observe as he opens the door for me, I know it's weird but I just love seeing him do stuff, like getting his keys and observing things just…being himself in his own world. I don't know why but I just do.

We leave the truck and go into my house, I hope my parents don't find it too weird to find and RV parked in front of our house…nah who am I kidding, they won't.

"So" we get to my kitchen and start to wash our hands "what are we cooking today chef Vega?" He asks me like he was a talk show host.

"We are cooking…" I open the cabinet looking for something to cook "pasta!" I take the last box of it and put it on the counter.

"What do we do now?" He gets the box to read the instructions "Boil water!" I get a pan and he fills it putting it on the stove.

"Now we choose the sauce" I tell him as he looks in the fridge for some "look in the top cabinet" I tell him and he get a can of… "Italian tomato sauce" I say as I get to read what's in it.

"Perfecto!" he tells me, he does such a great accent.

We wait for the pasta do cook, he pours the water down the sink and I put on the sauce "Now we mix" he tells me.

"Mixing it" I do that for a while until I get tired of it "and it's done!" I set the table and he puts the pan on it.

"This is the first time I ever cooked" he eats some "and it tasted good"

"Are you proud of yourself?"

"Yeah" he eats really fast, I on my third bite and he's almost halfway done, wow.

"So, I was thinking about the show" he takes a break to chew, even chewing looks sexy when he does it "and I think I might know who the killer is"

"Really, I have no clue" honestly, I'm terrible at things like that, like, in police TV shows I only find out who the killer is because he's usually the guest star so It's pretty obvious.

"Frank, because he's alwa…"

"…wait a sec you have some sauce on your cheek" I dip my thumb in the sauce without him noticing and draw half a mustache in his face "there you go". I try to make a straight face so he'll continue to talk but I can't help myself and burst into laughter. He looks at his reflection in the pan and gives laughs sarcastically.

"you are so screwed" I give him a teasing smile as he throws sauce in my face, I get up and put sauce in his hair, he puts pasta inside my shirt and so it goes until, somehow we end up wrestling on the floor covered in food.

Being way stronger than me he rolls me over and while he does that I put a hand full of pasta in his shorts he's on top of me now holding both my hands.

"You do know you have no way of getting out of this right?" I bite his wrist and as he lets go I hold his shoulders to turn us around, but we end up with our legs wrapped in each others with our noses touching.

"What's going on Tori?!" oh shit! We both look up my mom is just standing there looking at us…what do I do?!

Beck lets go of me and helps me get up "Hello Miss Vega" I'm still out of words, if my Dad finds out I was wrestling with a boy…a hot boy he'll flip. He can be very liberal with some things but with others not so much, with boys for example.

"Can you two explain to me what was going on?" We both just stand there trying to say something that it won't look so bad for me, we weren't exactly in best position for my mom to see "You know what? I don't care, just clean it up before your father gets home" thank gosh!

She walks up the stairs and I walk over to the sink to get the cleaning products.

"AND NO BOYS UPSTAIRS!" she screams in such way that Beck and I burst into laugher letting all the tension from before go.

"Well that was fun" I tell him, handing him a bucket and a sponge to clean the table.

"It could've been worse" I nod and we start to clean, first the floor, than the counter and last but not least the dishes. After almost an hour the kitchen is once again flawless and the only thing that's still dirty are us.

"Ok now that we're done I think we should go take a shower" he looks at me with widen eyes, "separately!"

"sure, meet you here in twenty minutes?"

"Sounds perfect" He heads out the door and I go upstairs and take a good, quick, hot shower getting all the sand and sauce off of me. Dry my hair just a bit, I hate it when it's too wet and gets your clothes all humid and cold; put on my favorite pair of pink underwear, denim shorts and a white tank-top.

"Tori you home?!" Shit! Trina! She shouldn't be home! I hear her heels coming closer and in a matter of seconds she starts to knock, or should I say punch my door. "TORI! ARE YOU HOME?!" I keep quiet and as soon as I hear her shutting her room's door I sneak out of the house and into Beck's RV.

"….Tori?" he asks unsure "Yeah it's me, sorry to sneak in"

"No problem!" I can barely hear him with the water running, by the way how does he take so long in the shower?

"Oh and by the way, I think we're gonna have to watch the movie here" I sit in his bed, messy as always.

"Why?" the water stops, but he's still in the bathroom.

"Because Trina's home and if she sees me she'll start to bother me to fix her up with someone from the show" He finally comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped on his waist…oh god this is too much.

"Tor…what is this noise?" He turns his head sideways and I stop to listen to it, it sounds like people having sex, but too close, like inside the RV. How?

"Porn? Really?" he looks at me surprised and I glance at the screen, shit! Porn!

"What? No…It's not…"

"Why are you watching porn?" he asks me still laughing.

"I'm not!" I get up, damn; I was sitting at the remote, the woman screams and I turn to the TV again unable to control myself.

"How do they do that?" We are now both staring at the TV….what they are doing, it's not normal. The woman's hanging upside down and he's…I can't even explain it.

"We could do that" I look at him and back to the screen.

"No we can't" I turn away from the porn, too much for my eyes and take a good look at beck, all wet, in just a towel only three feet away from me…

The woman in the screen moans and they switch the image to another couple with a pretty easy position "well that we can do" He takes my queue and as I take off all my clothes his towel falls down and in no time we're already tied to each other, he's trailing kisses everywhere meanwhile we try to get the position right it's kind of fun actually.

I twist my leg and we fall on the ground, breathing heavily and proud that go to do the same thing as the TV was showing but…

"Now what?" I ask him, I surely don't want to stop now but this isn't the most convenient thing to do.

"Ah fuck it!" he tells me we let go of each other and he jumps on top of me, with full control, I let myself go and he starts to thrust against me, I bite my lip letting a moan slip out and he goes harder, full on old, good, missionary couldn't ask for better. And as perfect as he always is he manages to cum at exact time as I do, his head rests on my shoulder but it's to soon to get up, we're still too exhausted, it almost feels like a should take another shower.

He rolls over to my side and reaches his towel and my panties "here" he hands them to me and I put on them on…he totally wore me out.

"We better go, the movie starts in ten" he gets up first helping me up, "the first movie is _'Hot Tube Time Machine'_"

"No way! I love that movie!" he opens his top drawer and puts on a pair of jeans and quickly does his classic combination of a flannel shirt and, t-shirt underneath it and some accessories that all match, it's impressing.

I open his door…crap! I shut it quickly and look at him.

"What is it?"

"Trina's at the door!" We open it just a bit a peak through it, she's standing alone by the door.

"What is she doing?" he whispers in my ear

"I don't know"

She stands there for about two minutes, when finally a car parks next to the RV, there's a boy coming out of it….

"Sinjin?!" me and Beck whisper at the same time, what is…oh god they're kissing!

"You can't tell anyone! Or else I'll kill you!" she tells him and he nods…and now they're kissing again! Yew!

"Let's go babe" she giggles and they both get in his car.

"Trina and Sinjin" I say out loud as we leave his RV "No freaking way"

* * *

A/N: Alright guys I know it's boring like, where's the drama right? Well, i wanted to explore Tori's and Beck's relashionship just a bit before introducing the drama to the story, that's about to come! So I'm really sorry about this one, and it'll get better i swear! Just please leave a comment of anything you would like to read or just any kind of comment to know that i didn't lose you guys! I love you all!

- Kiribati


	6. New Deal

Hello Guys! So I'm kind of mad at myself because I had this whole chapter written on paper and I lost it, so I re-wrote it but I really don't think it was good. Please leave a comment, last time I only got 1 and it really makes me upset that I have to beg and discourages me from writing it.

Love you guys, Kiribati.

* * *

Tori's POV

"It was a fake Kiss!" Cat tells Robbie

"No, I'm telling you it wasn't!" They have been going at it all lunch, Robbie had a stage kiss with some random girl and now he thinks that, since the kiss was good the girl likes him, and Cat's trying to convince him that it was just a good kiss.

"You get too carried away Robbie!" *bzz* I look for my Pearphone in my purse, why can't I ever find it quickly *bzzz* oh it's Patrick.

"Hey!"

"Hi my shining star!" He always calls me by those names but I really don't mind, he's just being sweet "listen, could you come by my office after school?"

"Sure, why, is there something wrong?"

"No! I just need to arrange some things with you" I pace back and forth as I hear him, I hate when he won't tell me what's going on because it's always something serious, and usually it's not good.

"Ok than, see you later" I hang up on him and turn around to face Beck "Hey"

"Here's your turkey sandwich" He hands me the package and we sit down in a bench

"Thanks" We open them up and start to eat; gosh Robbie's still arguing with Cat about the stupid kiss, why does she even care?

"Look at that" Beck points at them "Robbie's so in love with her" I almost spit my food out

"No he's not, he's Robbie he's in love with everybody" He laughs

"True, but Cat's special to him, I can tell" I look at him than back at them and shake my head "I bet you that in a month they start dating"

"No way" I take a bite of my sandwich as he finishes his "I'll take that bet, 20 dollars"

"Sure, start counting your money" I laugh and give him the rest of my sandwich I can never finish these, I thinks that's why I'm so skinny even though I don't work out, my stomach is the size of a hamster.

The bell rings and head to class, the minutes couldn't go by any slower, and I have only one thing in my mind, the meeting with Patrick.

"And before the class ends I…." the bell rings oh damn Sikowitz it's really going to go over the class period today of all days? I can't. I get up and head out the door, I'll apologize to him later.

I get into my car and drive off to Patrick's office how is it that was able to get all stop signs closed today?!

I finally reach the commercial building, and park my car anywhere running to the elevator, oh god what if the show's being cancelled? What if they decided to kill Heather! But that would mean the show would end….Oh gosh!

I enter the elevator and quickly press twelve, as the doors open I run to his door and knock.

"Hello sweetheart" Patrick opens the door and I see…

"Beck?" He turns around, there's another guy with him, in a suit "what's going on?"

"They wouldn't tell me until you got here" About that, how did he arrive first?

"Hello I'm Johnson" The guy in a suit waves and gives me a smile; I nod back and sit down. Patrick shuts the door and sits down in front of us "Alright, now that you are here we can start"

"Since the show started you two have been quite…on the media" We both stare Patrick silent, what is he trying to say? "I can show you better than I can tell you"

He opens his top drawer and takes five teen Magazines and opens them in marked pages, all of them have pictures of me and Beck saying…'new Hollywood couple' what?!

"Is Somebody Out There in real life?" Beck says out loud, with a stupid picture of me and Beck hugging in my front porch! How did they get such good angle? "ok so they're saying we are dating, so?"

"Well I noticed…"

"We" Patrick talks over Johnson

"We" he opens his suitcase and takes a few paper sheets "noticed that as those rumors started the show ratings increased, a lot" the sheets are comparing the ratings from before and after we appeared on each magazine, Seventeen Magazine talked about us, wow. "So we have a proposition for you two, Patrick"

"We think that if you two start to hang out together more and be…affectionate, in public it'd be good for the show"

"Affectionate?" I ask him, oh gosh where is he trying to get.

"A kiss on the cheek, holding hands…and saying that you're dating" he spills out

"WHAT?!" me and Beck say at the same time, I knew this fake relationship thing happened but now that it's being referred to me… I don't know what to say.

"We're not dating" I tell him, witch is true, we have a deal no feelings and dating includes them and I can't handle feeling things for him and having him not feel them back right now, I just can't. He's my best friend, that's all. But if I could pretend to feel all the things I want to feel, that wouldn't be so bad "how would this even work?"

"You two would basically do the same thing you're already doing, one kiss on the cheek here and there maybe a peck for the paparazzi near a season finale. And in the Teens Choice Awards next week you two would 'come out as a couple'"

"I need to talk to Beck" they nod with their heads "alone!" they get up and leave quickly, as they shut the door I turn to Beck and he does the same.

"So…" I can't think of anything to say other than "…would this even work?"

"I think so, instead of walking far from each other I'd hold your hand" he reaches mine and my body vibrates, "and I'd kiss you in front of other people" he leans in and I get up shivering, I shouldn't feel like this.

"Yeah but if we do this you won't sleep with anybody else" He gets up too and walk towards me

"That's a good point but" oh thank god there's a but "did you sleep with anyone but since our thing…deal…started?" As he stops talking he frowns turning his head sideways.

"No" I answer him and he takes a deep breath "hav…"

"…so I don't see a problem" did he just cut me out on purpose? Oh gosh is he sleeping with other girls?

"So I don't see a problem" He takes a few more steps towards me and I hit the wall

"Are you saying that we're going to do this?" He puts his hand on my waist and I freeze, Tori you can't let yourself go, you can't.

"I wouldn't mind pretending to be your boyfriend" I slip out to his side and open the door leaving him facing the wall.

"We've decided to…" Patrick shushes me yeah like there'd be paparazzi right outside. I go back to my sit and Johnson stays up, "we're in" it'll be fine. I just have to stay focused on the truth, benefits, fuck buddies, nothing but that.

"Great!" they say at the same time "So we thought it'd be best if you two kept quiet about this until the Teens Choice Awards" Patrick tells us

"And Beck" Now Johnson's talking, he really seems like a nice guy, kind of reminds me of my Dad, weird "You should get ready at Tori's house and the Limo will pick you guys up there ok?"

I nod and Patrick sits back down "alright I'll call you to arrange the details later" Patrick shakes hands with Johnson "a pleasure meeting you Beck"

"Bye Tori" Johnson nods and Beck puts his hand on my shoulder, "see you at work?"

"Yeah, bye" They leave and I get my phone, I have to be at the studio at eight, we're shooting at night today damn I shouldn't have gone to school.

"Now that they're gone I should tell you about what's really worrying me"

"Oh no what is it?" I knew everything was too good to be true

"All these pictures of you were sent to me by paparazzi and I had to go through hell and back to not have them published" He hands me his Pearpad, these are shots even betters than the ones that were with me and Beck, inside my house with every single detail, thank god there aren't any pictures of me and Beck like, doing stuff.

"Your house is too exposed, easy for paparazzi to get good shots"

"And what do I do?"

"You have to options. You can either start living with or your blinds closed, or buy a new house"

"Move?" It never crossed my mind, funny, I always thought I'd move out to go to college, and after I started doing the show that just never occurred "do I even have money to move?"

He laughs

"Sweetie, have you see your paychecks?"

"Alright than…I just need to find a real state agent I guess"

"I thought you might say that, I booked Johanna Dodson, real state of the stars. She'll be ready to show you houses the weekend after the Teens Choice Awards"

_The Slap: Tori Vega_

_I hate paparazzi!_

_Mood: surprised_

* * *

I should definitely have skipped school today, I take my top off and hold the dress I'm supposed to wear on the next scene, gosh I'm exhausted, I left Patrick's office with the intention of sleeping about three of four hours before work but no, I had to tell my parents about moving out.

"_What?!" my Dad says in shock, a state in witch I don't usually see him "you are not moving out"_

"_I'm sorry Dad, but if I stay here I won't have any privacy" my Mom shakes her head and sits down_

"_No way Victoria" oh shit he called me Victoria "you are too young!" _

"_C'mon Dad!" I tell them as my Dad sits next to my mom "You two will have the house all to yourselves" _

_They sit still as if I wasn't even there "my friends wouldn't be hanging out here all the time!" no reaction….damn "Look" I stop in front of them "I don't need your permission, I'm eighteen! And if I have to do this the hard way, I will"_

_My dad looks at my mom and they make eye contact, they're doing that thing when they know what they're thinking without actually using words. I hate it._

"_Ok…"_

_"Yes!" I hug my Dad_

"…_with one condition" shit "when Trina comes back from college she'll stay at your house"  
_

"_That's not fair!" I rather deal with paparazzi than Trina! "She's your daughter!"  
_

"_Well, she's your sister!" _

And now I'm stuck with Trina for the weekends, not mention I didn't get any sleep because of my last visit to Patrick's office.

"Tor, good you're here" Beck enters my dressing room and I jump.

"Gosh Beck you scared me!"

"I need to talk to you about…you know" I sit down in my couch and he sits next to me, I'm totally ignoring the fact that I am in my underwear right now. It's one thing when we are both bare naked, but it can get awkward when we are at the light of my dressing room, and he's fully clothed.

"Alright, go ahead" I tell him

"You seemed a little bit freaked out and I wanted to know if everything was ok"

"Yeah it is, it's just that you're my best friend, I don't want to ruin that"

He tucks my hair behind my ear "We won't ruin our friendship" I lean closer and…

"…Good morn…"

"…Jacqueline!" we jump away from each other and Beck quickly gets up

"I should…so…see you later" He taps Jacqueline in the back and leaves the room, that was close.

"So… I love the dress" I show her and start to put it one, it's actually really beautiful, it's an all tight black dress covered in lace going all the way to the floor, amazing. She smiles and I turn around for her to zip it for me.

"What's going on with you and Beck?" she asks, in a tone I'm very familiar with, damn she saw us.

"Nothing" I tell her, turning around as she hands me my shoes, Laboutins to be exact, I love Heather's wardrobe "there's nothing going on"

Oh but how I wish it was.

* * *

Beck's POV

I finish putting my suit as my laptop rings for a video chat.

"Hey man"

"Hey Andre" I sit down at my couch and open a bottle of water "what's up?"

"Nothing I'm just chilling, what are you all dressed up for?"

"Today we're shooting homecoming, it's a really cool episode, I find Tori, I mean Heather, crying because she doesn't have a date and stuff so I take her and when I'm announced homecoming king, the head cheerleader that's the Queen falls from the ceiling dead with 'let's dance prom king' written on her"

"Creepy" It's going to be pretty obvious that the killer is after him, and as if my tv show hadn't enough drama I have to pretend to be in a relationship with Tori when I actually want to date her but she wants to stay friends, with benefits of course but it sucks either way.

"It's going to be really cool to shoot"

"I have to go, Robbie just got here, good dancing with dead chick" I laugh and end the video chat. I should really get to set, maybe this fake relationship thing will work out for the best and she ends up falling for me.

I leave my dressing room and the producers take me to Heathers house, right now they're shooting Heather dressing up and stuff and next scene, me, Joshua pick her up.

"Ok Beck just stand by the door and ring the bell" I nod and read my lines one last time, easy. They start shooting and I do as I'm told, ring the bell, a few seconds go by and Tori opens the…wow

"You look gorgeous"

"I know" I roll my eyes as I think Joshua would "BYE GRANDMAH!" she screams and shuts the door.

"Shall we?" they cut and the producers come to hand Tori a coat.

"Wow, Tori, you look…amazing" She giggles and we walk to the Truck.

"Thanks, you look very dashing yourself"

We sit at the truck, I'm really exited about this next scene, I turn on the radio and Heather starts to sing really well apparently, and I never heard Tori sing before so I'm really looking forward to it.

The cameras start to roll and I start to ''drive'' the car, I turn on the radio and _Maroon 5's Won't Go Home Without You _is playing.

"Oh my god I love this song!" I give her a quick glance as she starts to sing.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
_

_Hard to believe that  
_

_It's not over tonight  
_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right  
_

_I may not make it through the night  
_

_I won't go home without you  
_


	7. Teens Choice Awards

Two chapters in one weekend! I'm so proud of myself :) Thanks for all the comments guys, and I really need your help after this chapter, where would you guys like me to go with this? I have it written down but I'd love to know if you like something specific to happen or anything like it!

* * *

Tori's POV

I put on the dress my stylist, George, picked out for me. It's amazing, not as amazing as Heather's dress from the Homecoming episode, but since that one ended up filled with fake blood I'm glad to use this one. Its navy blue cut out just before my knees, sleeveless and very me. Especially the knee high brow leather boots, I'm I love with them. If these boots were a person I'd marry them.

There's knock on the door, and George opens it for me, it's Beck. As it was arranged, he's here, in my house so that we can go together to the Teens Choice Awards. I'm still a little bit nervous about the whole thing but honestly, nothing will change, I'll just have a little bit more physical contact with him and that can't be bad.

"You look amazing" I smile and George pushes him clearing up the space at the door.

"You two have fun! And Tori try not to kiss anyone" We both look at him shocked and he laughs "It'll ruin your make up!"

"Ooh" I walk over to the door "I won't" he leaves and I lock the door, since I found out about the paparazzi I'm being extra careful with to make their lives very difficult.

"Are you ready to do this?" I ask him and he nods, coming closer and holding me by my waist;

"Yeah" He kisses my check and I breath deeply before pulling away "Come here I want to show you something" He opens my laptop and I sit down next to him "Do you that website called Tumblr?" I nod, it's a sharing website where you upload pictures and videos, texts and stuff and it all goes to your profile page that is a blog. It's kind of cool.

"So I searched our name on it, most fan bases are in there" He turns the screen to me "and I found this"

"Jother Forever" I say the name of the blog out loud, it's full of screen cap, gifs, texts and all sorts of things related to Heather's and Joshua's relationship "wow". I scroll down and they keep coming, thousands of comments in every single picture and so many fangirls, I knew people wanted Joshua and Heather to be together but not this much.

"And than there's Bori" I look at him, confused "Beck plus Tori" He clicks on it, all those pictures Patrick and Johnson showed us and more, I'm shocked.

"People are going to be really happy about us" He closes my laptop and looks straight into my eyes.

"Are you?" Yes. No. I don't know.

His phone rings and I get up "the limo's here" We leave my house and I smile looking at it, I can't believe I'm not only going to the Teen's choice awards but I'm also handing the award for Actor Romance, it's going to be beyond amazing.

We get in the limo and the drives takes off, we're both silent now "let's take a picture" I tell him, getting my Pearphone and leaning against him "say cheese" I smile and take the picture.

_The Slap: Tori Vega_

_Teens Choice Awards here we go!_

_Mood: Exited _

"My Mom's leaving my Dad" He spills out.

"What?" I look at him, he's looking down, and it's one of the first times we talk without facing me eye to eye "Why?"

"She's been wanting to for a while now. My Dad found out she was cheating on him a couple of years ago but kept his mouth shut, and the only way he could deal with it was drinking. I think the thought of loosing her was too much for him to handle. Five days ago she told us she was leaving to move in with this guy in Seattle and my Dad drank way too much and overdosed. He came back from the hospital two days ago and went to my Aunts house to be taken care of"

"I'm sorry" I take his hand and run my fingers through his hair. Nice one Tori, the guys opens his heart to you and all you can say is 'I'm sorry', pathetic.

"You're the only person I told this about" he takes the hand in his hair and holds it too lifting his head up.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now" His left hand is on my cheek and I close my eyes.

"We're here" We both breathe deeply and a man opens the door, he goes out first. I can hear nonstop screaming as I leave the car holding his hand. I smile as we walk the orange carpet; thousands of fans scream our name, now we just need a few interviews to make it official.

"Tori Vega! Beck Oliver!" we look to the right, _E!_ Is calling us, perfect.

"Hi!" the interviewer comes between us.

"Hey" Oh gosh I can't stop smiling.

"So Beck who are you most exited to see today?" The guys ask him and he points at me.

"Tori Vega!"

* * *

Beck's POV

Tori and I went separate ways to give a few more interviews, but this is definitely the last one, most interviewers are really polite, asking me what I'm wearing and about the show, but I've already received tones of messages on my Slap page referring to Tori.

"So Beck, I saw you and Tori together!" The guy that's currently interviewing me says.

"Yeah she's great" I tell him, they are all over us. I just hope this isn't all an act for Tori, but I'm going to make her fall for me. I'm Beck Oliver for god's sake! I know how to get girls to like me.

"You're a lucky guy"

"I know" I smile and leave, we have to go in for the show now. I meet Tori and we pose for a few pictures, I pull her closer to me and she responds holding me tighter. I'm going to get this girl.

We walk in the arena and find our seats "Is everything ok?" I ask her, she has a weird expression on her face.

"There's a tiny bit problem"

"What is it?" She turns her Pearphone to me.

_Text from: Jade West_

_Consider yourself a dead girl._

"Don't worry about Jade, she's not going to kill you"

"I hope you are right, I wouldn't be surprised if the killer in our show turned out to be her"

* * *

"I'm so tired" she says leaning against the Limo, the show was amazing, and the after party even better. It's really cool to see how stars act in their 'natural habitat' I guess that's should be familiar to me now too.

I leave the Limo and close the door "I guess today was a success" I say as I walk her to her door.

"Totally, and the party was so cool and everybody gave such good feedback about the show"

We get to her door I kiss her check "I should go" I tell her, we're both really exhausted and since we're not dating I think she would find it weird to sleep with me, I mean, actual sleep.

She opens the door and…OH SHIT!

* * *

Tori's POV

I open my eyes to look at a white ceiling, and it's quiet, too quiet.

"Tori" Someone holds my hand and I look around, it's Beck, and Jade's staring at me, and I'm in the hospital?!

"What happened?!"

"Jade attacked you"

"She deserves it!" Beck let's go of my hand and stands in front of her.

"We're not dating anymore!" he screams at her.

"What's going on?!"

Beck and I look at Jade and she gets up "nothing much I just tapped Tori in the head"

"She hit Tori in the head with a pan" Beck tells them, so that's why I don't remember anything.

"Why did you do that?!" Robbie asks her.

"Yeah, why would a grown man soak his feet in chicken fat?!" Cat asks, where does she gets this stuff?

"I don't know Cat, go tell the lady in lobby" Jade tells her, and she leaves.

"Isn't it obvious? The pretty boy and the pretty girl are dating" Rex tells them and Jade grunts.

"How did you know before I did?!" Robbie screams, and Rex shows his phone to Andre

"ABC's _Is Somebody Out There_ stars off screen romance" Jade gets up and starts to scream running towards me! Oh fuck!

"Stop!" Andre tries to hold her but she pushes him onto the ground and I just keep pressing my panic button, shit she's going to kill me!

"May I help?" the nurse comes in, thank god, Beck's holding Jade, Robbie's shivering, Andre is getting up and Rex's making fun of Robbie.

"Can you get all of them out, please?" She talks to them and they leave, sitting right in front of my room.

Jade actually tried to kill me, I should press charges! I obviously won't but still… Oh crap Patrick's calling me.

Beck's POV

I can't believe she hit Tori, and if I weren't there I don't even know what could have happened, that's just one of the many reasons I broke up with Jade, she's too jealous and angry. We leave the room after the nurse asked us too, it was right about time Jade was already freaking out, and now we're sitting in front of her room while she watches TV.

"I'm going to find Cat" Robbie tells me leaving, and Andre's phone rings "Kiki's calling me!" He runs away with his phone and now's just me and Jade.

"Alright, why did you try to kill Tori?" I get up and look down on her.

"Because that slut stole you from me!"

"She didn't steal anything! I broke up with you before we started to shoot!" She gets up too.

"But you already knew her!"

"So I have an audition with the girl, ONCE, and you think that's why I broke up with you?!"

"You can't be with her!" She points at Tori.

"I can, and I will" I tell her, I hate to be this harsh but she has to let go of me.

"But I love you!"

"And I love her!"

Oh shit. I can't believe I just said it. And Jade's going into to Tori's room fuck!

She's kissing Tori?

"What are you doing?!" Tori pushes her away and cleans her mouth.

"I DON'T GET IT!" Jade screams staring at me and walks away.

"Why did she kiss me?" I sit on her bed, still shocked by what I just admitted.

"I don't know"

Damn, from all people in the world it had to be Jade the first one to know. And I fell for Tori, fuck! She and me both know we're friends and nothing but that! And I suddenly love her? These things don't happen to me, I have a line full of girls begging to be with me and I get stuck in a fucking friend zone.

At least I get to pretend to be dating her.

"Thank god Tori are you ok?" Patrick runs inside the room and looks at me "Great, just great"

I get up and take a peak on the window, there's a TMZ and E! Vans right outside. How do they even know we're here?

"How are you?"

"I'm fine" she tells him.

"What happened?"

"I…" she looks at me for a second "fell" WHAT?!

"Ok we can work with that" He gets his phone "I'll be right back" he leaves the room and I shut the door.

"Why did you lie to him?"

"I don't want Jade to get in trouble"

"I don't get it, she tried to kill you" She gets up I hold her

"She just got caught up in the moment" She closes her eyes and I leave the room to let her rest.

"Hey man, ready to go?" Andre comes back holding his phone

"Yeah sure, what about Robbie?"

"His grandmother is picking him up after he finds Cat"

"Ok than, let me just say goodbye to Tori"

I enter her room again to find her in the same position, I come closer and kiss her in the forehead "I love you Tor" I whisper, I wish I could only tell her when she's awake.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, it was kind of short but really important! Please leave a comment.

Love you guys, Kiribati.


	8. He Says, She Says

_Beck's POV_

"You expect me to believe that you and Cat were gone all night, because you were trying to get her out of the mental ward?"

"Yes!" Robbie cries and I laugh, sitting down next to Robbie.

"Hii" Cat hops to our table smiling "thanks for getting me out of the funny room"

"What funny room?" Jade asks and I look suspiciously at her, I thought after last night she wouldn't want to be anywhere near me or Tori, I guess she just got over it…hopefully.

"It had soft walls and they put red cubes in my hands so I looked like a cube-fist man!" she starts to laugh and comes back into her senses, well, Cat senses anyway. "But after a while my nose started to itch and I couldn't take the cubes off"

"So I took them off for you" Robbie says and Cat smiles, I'm so going to win those twenty bucks.

"Yeah!" she kisses Robbie in the cheek and hops away.

The bell rings and everybody heads to class, I'd love to but, fortunately I'm going to do the one thing that's better than going to Sikowitz class, my job. It's two pm right now, and my shootings only start at five, but I love to hang out at set, and, since I have a sofa in my dressing I can just take a nap there and someone, usually Tori, wakes me up before the shootings.

I leave the school in my car and stop at McDonalds to get some fries and I coke, the cashier freaked out when seeing me and I have to say…it was kind of cool. I imagine how George Clooney feels.

I get to the studio and greet everybody that I see, there aren't many people here yet so I make my way to my dressing room and lay down on the couch.

* * *

_Tori's POV_

"TORI!" I wake up breathing really fast, jumping out of my bed, Trina stands in front of me, holding my ringing Pearphone "Can you please answer this stupid phone! It's been ringing for five minutes!"

I get it and she walks away, it was just my alarm, it's already four pm, I should get to work. I didn't even bother going to school today, after a horrible night at the hospital, and dozens of magazines speculating about my ''accident'' I couldn't wait to get home and just sleep in my own bed; Only to have the same dream again and again, waking up every half hour. I don't know it's stuck to my head, I usually dream of much nicer things, like I'm staring a huge Hollywood movie or that I own house made out of Bacon. But not today.

_I'm lying down on Heather's bed, when suddenly Beck comes in, his wearing Joshua's clothes I can tell. I try to sit up but I can't move, and it all blacks out. I am about to shout out for help when I feel his hands on my forehead and my cheek._

"_I love you Tori"_

I shake my head to get the dream out of my mind. I'm not saying that dreaming about Beck telling me he loves me is not nice, but why wastes energy thinking over something that'll never happen?

I put on a pair of jeans and a basic t-shirt and head to the set. It's funny to see all the changes from the first couple of months and now, after almost four months of shootings and really good ratings we're way more relaxed, it's much nicer too when the pressure is off.

I get to the set and there almost everybody is here, I leave my things at my dressing room and head to hair and make-up.

"Hi Rhonda" She looks at me and frown.

"What happened?!" I had this coming; since I'm not wearing any make-up and I barely slept I look like a zombie.

"Rough week" I tell her, sitting down "just work you're magic" She laughs and start to put on foundation.

"I know something that'll cheer up your day" She tells me and I open my eyes, Beck.

"Hi!" I smile when looking at him, and he gives a peck, we're doing just fine pretending to be a couple. Everything is just so easy, it comes almost naturally, and when we're alone we just act like before. No problem at all. I might be exaggerating since we only had to pretend for 48 hours so far but I'm just feeling positive about all this.

"Are you feeling ok?" I nod and Rhonda goes back to doing my make up as the producers ask him to rehearse, our next scene I kind of intense.

This is a one shot scene, so I'm extra focused, I can't get any of it wrong. The cameras start rolling and the producers tell me to start.

I walk the empty hallways of school; everybody is in class except for Heather because she spent too much time in the bathroom, so she has to go to the principal's office, again. I hear a gunshot and turn around, obviously frightened, to find Joshua on the floor, bleeding. I start to scream and cry and they cut.

Beck gets up and shakes his head "Oh god it's alive!" I point at him and he smirks.

"Alright lovebirds get back to work" Phil, the director, warns us. The producers walk us to the high school patio, I love shooting scenes in big sets, and it all seems much realistic. Rhoda fixes my make-up, I have to look really bloated, like I cried for hours, and at the same time I can't look ugly. I don't know how they're going to do that.

"I was going to ask you this, this morning, Girl, why you didn't tell me about Beck?!"

"I'm sorry, our agents told us to keep it a secret"

"Well, you aint' hiding things from me again!" I laugh and she gives me a shy smile.

"How do I look?" I see Beck smiling like he's having the time of his life, and also, like he's dying,

"Pretty bad" I take a look at his bare chest and stomach, there are tubes and fake blood and it looks like he's about to drop dead.

"Thanks" Jolie, his make-up artist appears behind him "Go lie down in the ambulance, we're not finished"

He turns around and does as she says, "Tori" Jolie whispers my name "do you know who the killer is?" she asks and I get up to look myself in the mirror.

"No" she rolls her eyes "they won't tell anybody, not even Beck and he was just shot buy him!"

"Damn! I really wanted to know…to start planning the make-up"

"Who says you're doing the make-up?!" Rhoda screams at her and they start to argue, like always. It's a funny thing Jolie and Rhonda, they've been working together for fifteen years and yet they still argue every single day.

I take a look at the set, we're shooting in a real high school, so anytime we have to do scenes in school we do it at night, after everybody left; and it's really cool because all the extras are actual high school students.

They cameras start to roll and I start to cry again, like I really was Heather as my only friend in town, secret crush too had just been shot. Mercy holds me and I cry even harder. Joshua is pushed into the ambulance and all the students around us are shocked, his friends are crying too and Frank is behind me. They take the focus off of us and everybody quiets down a bit.

"What do you plan on doing detective?" the school principal asks him.

"I'm figuring it out" they cut and everybody walks around to get ready for the next scene.

* * *

_Beck's POV_

I take a photo of the ambulance and put it on my slap page, without me on it obviously, and in a matter of minutes I get thousands of comments, I'm really glad that the show's a success, and that my job today is done. It's already five am and I barely got any sleep this weekend, with the Teen's Choice Awards and Tori in the hospital.

I walk over to my dressing room and change clothes, I should say bye to Tori, she's staying here for a lot longer than me, they're having her shoot a scene with Ronny, Heather is devastated about Joshua being shot, and Frank uses the opportunity to make his move, they end up making out in his car. I walk to the kitchen and she's there, alone, eating chocolate chip ice cream.

"Hey" she puts it on top of the table "are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I come closer to her hold her hand"

"You don't need to do this" she lets go "there's nobody watching" she picks up the Ice cream again and eats a spoon full of it "So, I was th…"

I hear the door opening and take my chance; I grab her and kiss her, fortunately I think she got the message and kissed me back.

"You two are so cute!" Jolie giggles, grabs a croissant and shuts the door again. I let her go and open the door.

"See you tomorrow…or later today." She nods her head and I leave her.

Why can we have hot sex, but when I kiss her she gets all weird?

Love sucks.

* * *

_Tori's POV_

Oh god why does he do that to me? I'm fine, treating him just like I'm supposed to and than, all of the sudden he kisses me?! And backs off after like I was some kind of…of…No! Tori stop that, don't let yourself go so easy, he was supposed to do that, Jolie was coming in and he had to pretend that we're a fresh teen couple with lots of hormones. Bummer.

"Hey, Don" I throw away my ice cream and call one of the producers "when is my next scene?"

"In about an hour"

"Thanks" Thank god, I get to nap for a few minutes! I walk to my dressing room and set up my phone to wake me in thirty minutes, finally a few moments of peace.

_I am about to shout out for help when I feel his hands on my forehead and my cheek._

"_I love you Tori"_

"Fuck!" I sit up quickly and brig both my hands to my forehead, the same dream, again!

"Someone's moody" Jacqueline enters the room with my hanger of clothes for the next two days "what happened?"

"I keep having this dream…and it won't let me sleep" I look through the clothes in the hanger and rub my eyes, I swear if I don't get any sleep in the next ten hours I'm going to pass out.

"If it's stuck to your head, it's because it's trying to tell you something" Her cell phone rings "Gotta go!"

''Maybe_it's because it's trying to tell you something''_I repeat the words to myself, it has to be, than why would it be stuck in my head? I just have to figure out why….

* * *

_Beck's POV_

"Andre you're our best friend, you know that right?"

"What do you want?" looking at me suspiciously.

"We need to tell you something" Tori tells him and sits down next to me.

"Shoot"

"Beck and I…" she looks at me for reassurance and I nod "…aren't really dating"

Last week, when Tori told me she needed to tell someone about our deal I figured it would be good for me too, to be able to talk to someone about Tori, I can't talk to her, obviously, that would ruin everything. There's nothing worse than telling your best friend you love them when they don't love you back, even if you two are having sex together. So I figured, since Andre is a really good friend of both of us, one I can fully trust, he'd be the one to tell.

"WHAT?" I hand him a bag of sunflower seeds and he starts eating them like he's watching an action movie.

"I'm going to get you something to drink" Tori tells him and gets up.

"Why?" He asks with his mouth full, and a few seeds fall off from his mouth;

"Our managers said it would be best for the ratings and for us, but you can't tell anyone"

"I know…" Tori hands him a cup of coke as we hear Trina screaming.

"TORI! COME HELP ME PICK MY OUTFIT FOR TOMORROW!"

"No!" She screams back;

"JUST COME HERE" she gets up and looks at us, clearly annoyed.

"I'll be right back" She heads upstairs and André leans forward.

"If you two aren't really dating, what do you do every night?"

"We're fooling around"

"But you're not dating?" I nod and he widens his eyes "My man!" he lifts his hand to high five me, but I just ignore it.

"Believe me it's not as good as it sounds"

"Why?" André asks as Tori comes downstairs again and stops in the middle of the stairs.

"Guys I'm sorry but you have to leave, apparently Trina has an issu…"

"DON'T TELL THEM!" she screams and André and I get up.

"Oh ok, see you later Tori" I smile at her.

"Bye Tor" Andre nods and Tori waves, dreading that she's going to have to deal with Trina.

"So, you were telling me about Tori, what's the problem?" I start the car and we head off to the movie theater, it's seven pm on a Friday Night, we're not going home.

"It's a long story" I tell him.

"I'm listening"

"Ok, me and Tori hooked up at her party, and we decided to be friends with benefits right?"

He nods and eats a few more sunflower seeds "hm…"

"It all seemed great at first, we had this deal, no feeling included but after spending so much time with her…I don't know I just, I just fell for her"

"Why don't you tell her that? You act like a couple, sex is not a problem, obviously, so, what's keeping you from it?"

"She wants to remain friends" I get to the parking lot and he puts his seeds always.

"How do you know that?"

I find myself without an answer, how _do _I know that? I can never get her mixed signs right "one minute she's all over me, the other she acts like we're strangers" I tell him, and that's the truth. The way she can be adorable at times, but suddenly pulls away from my kiss and doesn't even looks me in the eye.

"I think she's trying to figure out too, and it's up to one of you to step up and say it"

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, let me explain the horrible chapter. I'm near my final exams, I don't know if any of you noticed but I upload it before but I wanted to do some changes so I just re-wrote it, but it came out the same shit. I just hope you guys don't give up on me because of this one. Please leave any kind of comment just so I know you read it, I swear better things are to come! Love you guys,

- Kiribati


	9. What If

A/N: Hello guys! So, last chapter I only got 2 comments, I was kind of disappointed I have to admit! Please, take 30 seconds of your day and just tell me if you're liking it and what you think! :) Love you guys

- Kiribati

* * *

Tori's POV

"I can't believe we're going to buy you a new house, this is so exiting!" Cat yells as the doorbell rings "She's here!"

I walk over to the door and as I touch the doorknob Rex spills one of his cheesy line "can I move in with you?" I just roll my eyes and ignore him.

"Hi I'm Joana Dodson, what a pleasure meeting you Miss Vega!" I smile and shake her hand, she enters the house and faces Beck

"Hi I'm B…"

"Beck Oliver of course!" She shakes his hand too and smiles. Joana is exactly what I picture when hearing the words 'Real Estate Agent'; she's tall like Beck, with a really good body hidden under a hideous peach suit. Her hair is cut really short, with highlights as if we were still in the nineties, and she has a weird smile.

"And these are?" She walks over to my friends.

"Robbie, Cat, André…"

"Hey" Jade comes walking down the stairs, what?

"And Jade? What are you doing in my house?" She sits down next to Robbie and takes a sip of his water bottle.

"You're looking at houses; I want to look at houses"

"Ok than" I turn around to face Joana and Beck puts his arm around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"Alright, Miss Vega we…"

"You can call me Tori" I tell her, and she opens the weird smile again

"Tori, I have some houses for you to see, all of witch were already approved by Patrick so…shall we?"

"Sure" We all get up and walk out the door "Can two of us go with you?" I ask her, they won't fit in my car.

"Sure!" I get in Beck's car, along with Robbie and Andre, and Jade and Cat are going with Joana.

We drive for about fifteen minutes, and enter a driveway, a huge driveway; It's all white and with huge windows facing a beach, it's too much.

"So, this is the first one" She tells me, as I get out of the car, "Let me give you a tour" we go through a door and get to a laundry room, than the kitchen.

"Wow" Robbie says as we walk into a living room that is probably ten times bigger than my whole house "I can't believe you can afford this"

"It has eight bedrooms, two master suites, seven bathrooms, two pools, two living rooms, a dining room and a kitchen, and two hot tubes"

Me and everyone else just stare at her, I can't buy this, I'm going to be living alone not with the whole _Is_ _Somebody Out There?_ Cast and Crew, it's way bigger than what I imagined.

"I don't like it here" Jade speaks up "it's too bright"

"I think it's amazing" André walks around "you have enough space to build a race track"

"Or a Zoo!" Cat "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Beck asks her, and she takes a step behind going back to the kitchen

"I once saw a movie about a monkey that was rich and bought a hunted mansion like this one"

"I can assure you it's not haunted" She tells me

"What do you think?" Beck asks me

"I don't know…Do you have smaller houses?" I ask her, and she looks surprised

"I have one, in Malibu"

"Great, let's see it"

We drive for about six minutes until getting to Malibu

"That house was too big, it bothered me" Jade says, she switched cars with Robbie because apparently, Joana's car is too happy.

We get to the house and I already like this one better, it's much smaller. The gates are covered with flowers and the house is made of white bricks. We leave the car and Joana opens the gates for us, the grass is really green witch I like, and the house is just plain gorgeous.

"This is the living room" It's already furnished, and I think the person that lived here before me was my lost twin sister because is just perfect. There are three couches, all of the with floral patterns and a huge TV in the middle, a fireplace underneath it, a coffee table made of dark wood and this green, lovely lamp. Its way different than all the other Malibu houses I've ever been, I love it.

"There's one kitchen, one master suite, one guestroom, two bathrooms and the backyard has a pool and a grill"

"I'd like to see this one" I tell her, and start to walk around. Everything is just how I wanted, Patrick chose really well, the kitchen is really modern but it's also kind of classic. I go upstairs and stand in the middle of the master bedroom.

"Is there a basement here?" Jade asks Joana that take a step back

"Yes downstairs to the right" She nods and goes

"She kind of freaks me out" Joana whispers to me and I nod

"You and I girl" I take one last look upstairs and go se the backyard, Robbie and Andre are already in the pool and cat is inside the greenhouse. Wait, a greenhouse?! I'm officially amazed.

"I don't know how this could be any better" I walk in the green house to check if there aren't any bush daisies, thankfully there are only roses

"What do you think?" Beck asks me

"This is my house, I can feel it"

* * *

Tori's POV

I leave my house after a long discussion with my parents, again, they were trying to find a way to keep Beck and any other boy out of my house; Yeah like that's gonna happen. And now, me, Andre and Cat are unpacking at my new, amazing place! I'm seriously in love with this house, my house I guess

"Where do I put this?" Andre lifts a wooden stick

"It's a wooden stick" I tell him and he keeps staring at me

"Trash!" He throws it away and gets up

"I think there are only four boxes left, with your clothes"

"Yaay!" Cat grabs on box and runs upstairs

"Careful little red!" Andre yells, grabbing two of them and going upstairs too.

As I get to my closet, the boxes are on the floor and Cat is holding one my shirts "Where do I put the pumpkin clothes?" she asks me

"What pumpkin?" He asks, putting my black jeans on a hanger, it's so nice for them to help out; if I had to do it all alone it'd take weeks.

"She has green clothes, Pink clothes and pumpkin ones"

"There's no such color as pumpkin"

"If that color doesn't exist than what is this?" She point at her shoes that are shaped like pumpkins

"Those are orange shoes!" He tells her

"So my pumpkin shoes are orange?" He nods and she just sits there wondering; And I go back to packing

"Who did you invite tonight?" He opens a box and his eyes widen "I think you should takes this one"

He hands me the box, all my underwear's here "Okay" I blush and close it "Anyway, I only invited Cat, Robbie, Beck, you and Jade. I'm not in the mood for a huge party like the last time"

"I'm going to get some juice" Cat tells us, running downstairs

"And how are things with you and Beck?" oh man, I knew this was coming, ever since we told him about my situation with him he's been wanting to know how I feel and stuff, I ran away from this question for about a month and I was very successful, but I'm kind of in a corner here.

"I don't know"

"How can you not know? Do you like him?" He asks me, unfolding a dress, I should wear that tonight

"Yeah I like him, what girl wouldn't? But it's not a part of our deal remember? No feelings included" I put a pair of shoes in one of the shelves and look myself in the mirror "He's probably cheating on me right now, and by cheating I mean having sex with someone else witch in our case is not…."

"Calm down" He tells me, I can never stop talking when I'm nervous and he already picked up on that "He's not screwing anyone else"

"He's not?" my chin drops "are you sure?" Andre nods and I can't help but smile

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Because, what if he doesn't like me back? What if things get weird and I lose him? What if…"

"What if he likes you back?" My heart tightens and I look at him

"Who likes Tori back?" Cat asks, holding a can of tomato juice

"no one, it's about the show I always mix up Tori and Heather" Andre tells her, going back to my clothes.

What _if_ he likes me back?

* * *

"Alright so how does this work again?" Robbie asks Beck

We're all in my new, perfect living room, and we're all already half drunk, except for Cat, she's the designated driver

"You say Never Have I ever rode I bike for example, and everybody that did rode one has to drink" He answers

"Oh ok, who's going first?"

Jade, Cat and Andre are in one couch, me Beck and Robbie are in another, and I have a feeling this night is about to get interesting

"Never have I ever been arrested" Andre says and Jade drinks up

"It was self defense!" She explains, I sure hope so "Never Have I ever…ate a girl out"

Beck and Andre drink and I can't help but blush, god they go really heavy on this game

"Never have I ever kissed a girl" Cat says, and all of drink; my experience with girls was really bad considering I was in the hospital and it was an angry kiss from Jade

"Never have I ever slept with more than to people" Robbie says and Jade, Andre and Beck take a sip. I give Beck a quick glance, crap he's looking at me. I should've lied

"Never have I ever had unprotected sex" And only Andre drinks this time… I'm so gonna have a hangover tomorrow

* * *

Beck's POV

"Never have I ever broke up with someone whom I still loved" Jade crushes the cup, looking straight into my eyes and gets another full of vodka; but I really needed to get that out of my system, and since Jade won't talk to me I figured this was the best way to do it. And, processing what went on before, Tori only slept with two guys! Or less, what if I'm the only guys she's ever slept with? I think I'd have noticed if she was a virgin, wouldn't I? Not that it makes any difference but I'd like to know if she was virgin when I met her.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy" Jade, Cat and Tori drink, Tori fills her cup again, and now is Jades turn

"Never have I ever had multiple orgasms" I can't believe it! She raises an eyebrow looking at me, and I know she's lying; I look at Tori, taking a long sip and smirk, proud of myself as Jade frowns.

"Never have I ever kissed someone in the last 24 hours" Only me and Tori drink this time, and it's Robbie's turn again

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping" I take another sip, alone this time, gosh if I keep drinking like this I'll be drunk by the third time I speak

"Never have I ever…" Tori say, leaning against me "ever…" Her cup falls to the ground and she falls asleep.

"We should get going" Bursting the front door open, I wave to the rest of the guys and they leave, Cat, the only one sober is driving. But since I'm supposed to be dating Tori I'll just crash here, witch is way better anyway since my Mom has been calling me all day long and I forgot my phone at my RV. The last thing I need right now is to talk to her, she moved to fucking Seattle leaving me, an eighteen year old boy to take care of his drunk Dad! And now she wants to talk to me? So I can move in with her and her stupid boyfriend? No way in hell.

I lift her up, her legs folded in one of my arms, her head against my chest, and she's so light; I go upstairs lying her the bed, I should go sleep in the guestroom.

I want to lie down next to her so badly, just to wrap my arms around her and sleep. Not even have sex, just sleep together. But that would compromise so much, she would wake up in my arms and than what? Our friendship would be gone, and that's the most important thing to me right now. I can't afford to lose her.

* * *

Tori's POV

I open my eyes, already standing up, my head aches so much it feels like there's someone hammering a nail on it. I don't remember going to bed, I only remember drinking after Robbie saying something about sleeping with two people.

I enter the shower, I could stay in here for hours but I have a conference or something today, Comic Con if I'm not mistaken.

"LET ME GO!" oh fuck who's in my house! I run out of the bathroom and put on a robe, I have a great security system, "TRINA STOP!" oh thank god its Trina…Wait, what's Trina doing here?

I run downstairs to find Beck, wrapped in a towel with Trina in his back "Stop it you have Sinjin!" He screams and she jumps off of him, shocked.

"How do you know that?!"

"Most importantly, why are you in my house?!" I yell at her, and she sits down in the sofa

"Mom and Dad didn't tell you?"

"No" She takes her shoes off and lies down

"I got offered a job as counselor at HA, so I quit school" Who would want Trina as her counselor? I'm not even going to bother asking "So I'm moving in with you"

"Great, just great!" I yell, going upstairs, now I'm awake.

I put on a pair of jeans, a cute top and brown leather boots, now I just have to do my make-up and hair.

"Thanks for letting me crash here" Beck enters the room and sits on my bed

"No problem, you know we have to leave in half an hour right?" He nods, I can see he brought a spare shirt and coat.

"So, I have a kind of weird question to ask you" I turn around a look at him worried

"Go ahead"

"Were you…hum… how do I put this?" He runs his fingers through his hair "A virgin that night at the party?" I almost choke hearing that question, damn, I forgot about the Never Have I Ever yesterday.

"No I wasn't" I start to blow dry my hair "But, since now you know how many people I've slept with its only fair for me to know your number too" He laughs

"No way"

"C'mon! Is that much?! I won't mind" she shakes his head, still smiling "Beckk" I look at him and he looks at me

"You can try to guess"

"More or less than twenty?"

"Less" Ok that's good

"Nineteen" He shakes his head "Ten?" He shakes his head again "Twelve?"

"There you go" Wow, twelve girls is a lot… I thought there'd be more but even so, ten more than me! It's like I'm a prude near him "changing subjects, my Mom called me earlier today, she found out your number"

"Was it that bad?" I ask him, putting my shoes on, I'm just need to get my purse and I'm ready to go

"Yeah she said that after the shootings she wanted me to go live with her, and leave my Dad with my aunt" He gets up and head out the door

"Are you?"

"No way, but don't tell anyone about this ok? Not even Andre" I nod and we get downstairs, I see Trina and take my opportunity. I turn around and kiss him, he puts me against the wall and I just enjoy every second of this moment, taking him all in, his smell, his hair, his lips. He doesn't like to like me back this moment, Trina's here and I get to pretend we're dating, I get to do everything that I've been dying to do with him.

His hands wonder through my back and I pull away, satisfied, he smiles and Trina pretendes to puke.

What if?


	10. The Father

_Tori's POV_

I get home after a long session of shootings, and I'm in desperate need of a beauty sleep. Tomorrow is going to be the greatest day, Patrick will pick up and I'll have my photo shoot for the Seventeen Magazine! I can't believe I'm going to be on the cover, ever since I was little girl I read it and took their advices as my bible, and now I'm going to be on it.

I hear my laptop ringing for a video chat, who would call me this late?

"Hey" Beck's hair is on a ponytail, and he's still on set

"Hi!"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asks me, taking a bite off a donut

"Yes, but you'd wake me up" He smirks and I take off my shoes

"I knew you were going to be awake, I just wanted to wish you good luck tomorrow"

"Thanks, good night" I smile and turn off my laptop, I turn aro…WOW!

"Hello Tori" Sinjin appears behind me, oh man he's wearing Trina's robe.

"Gosh you scared me to death!" he raises his eyebrows and I go to my room, locking the door. I did not sign up for this! I hate having Trina live with me, she's always all over the place, there's just one positive aspect of having her around, I get to pretend to be dating Beck twenty four hours a day.

* * *

"_Is Somebody Out There?_ Is your first job in television. How are you adjusting to the new schedule?"

"In the beginning was hard, I had to wake up at five and stay up for almost twenty hours. But it gets easier with time, especially when you're doing what you love"

Patrick picked me up at six and we drove for about an hour until getting to the beach, we're I shot the pictures for my Seventeen Magazine interview. I can't get tired of saying that, and now I'm doing the actual interview, Patrick gave me all sorts of advices and to do/not to do in the car, but I'm still nervous anyway, what if I let something slip out? She already asked me some pretty basic questions, none that I had to worry about, but I know that after the job subject it comes the one thing that I do have to worry, the boyfriend talk.

"And you have been filming for about six months now, and your show is a huge hut. Was it a big impact on your daily life?"

That's an easy one "Yes, especially because I used to go to a boarding school, so I spent all year with my friends as with all the privacy in the world. Now I have to look out for paparazzi everywhere I go"

"And we just heard you bought a place for yourself, how do you like being on your own?"

"I'm not completely on my own, I live with my sister, and my friends are always hanging out there, so I'm never completely alone, so it wasn't that big of a change. But I do prefer to have my own schedule and being able to do what I want" The interviewer, Karen, laughs "it's true!"

"What do you think it's the key to a good relationship on set?"

"I think the important thing is to try and be calm, positive and light headed. Because you're going to be with those people most of your day. So being nice and trying to bond is always a good thing to do"

"And how did yours and Beck's relationship started? Did you two hit it off right from day one?"

Ok Tori, you knew this question was coming and you knew you'd have to lie. That's the sad thing, if I tell the truth I'm a slut and a liar. So I better just keep the story I agreed to tell with Patrick. Half truth, half lie.

"It wasn't from day one, no. We started shooting and became really good friends; we built a solid friendship, and started to hang out more everyday. You can't help on who you have a connection with" Ok that was good, I did hung out with him more and we did have a connection, I just don't specify witch type of connection was it

"You and Beck always seem to be having so much fun together!"

"Yeah, but what's the point to a relationship if you can't have fun? And he's my best friend too, so it never gets boring. Beck is so fun, and he's such a low key guy when you meet him but he's amazing, honestly"

The interview goes on; nothing else that I should worry comes up, now I'm just exited to see the magazine itself! But, since no day is easy, now I have a big thing to do, meet Beck's dad.

* * *

"Look, he drank a couple of hours ago and he said he's getting it together for the dinner, but if he does something stupid I should apologize beforehand"

"Don't worry, everything will turn out just fine" Beck told me his Dad has wanted to meet me for ages, and I'm kind of curious too, to find out who raised him and to see his house! I just now realize I've never been to it, only the parking lot and his RV

"You must be Tori!" I hear someone saying, I turn around and open a big smile.

"Hi!" He's not very tall, has barely any hair in his hair, and is wearing a suit "it's so nice to meet you"

He gives me a hug, I can't even smell the alcohol on him "I can say the same; if it wasn't for me pressuring that boy I'd probably only meet you in your wedding!" He laughs, and I look awkwardly at Beck

"Dad…"

"I'm just kidding!" He says, coughing a couple of times "shall we eat?"

As we walk to the dinning room I take a good look at the house, it's bigger than mine definitely, and it's full of family photos, but none with Beck's mom; I remember seeing her once, picking Beck up from school right in the beginning of the year, and it's not very hard to tell Beck got all the looks from her. She has brown skin like him, is very tall, and has amazing hair.

"This is amazing" I say, looking at the dinner table with tons of food "did you cook this by yourself Mr. Oliver?" He opens a huge smile as he fills three cups with water

"Yes, cooking is one of hobbies actually, unlike my Son that lives off cold pizza and lemonade" he smiles at Beck and coughs again "But feel free to call me Bart"

"What is it with you two and my pizza and lemonade?" He says, sitting down

"You can't live off that!" I tell him, joking

"I see you got yourself a smart girl for a change" He tells him "a toast" we raise our glasses "to young love" I give Beck a quick glance; love…such a strong word.

I get a plate and start to eat, and we talk about the job mainly, how our work schedule is crazy, and not once about his drinking problem witch is fine, the last thing I want to do is touch a soft spot, especially when Bart seems to be nicest Dad ever "So Tori, were you born in LA?"

"No, I was born in Florida actually, and my family moved here after Trina got in to Hollywood Arts, but I went to a different school, Pacific Coast Academy"

He takes a bite and chews really fast "I've always been a fan of Florida, Key West mostly, ever been?"

"No, I haven't had the opportunity yet"

"It sounds like I'm taking you and Beckett there this summer! It'll be great, the luxury of the houses, we'll just have so much fun" I smile, and eat a bit more

"Sounds like a good idea" We all finish our plates, I seriously think that it's physically impossible for me to eat more, I've never ate this much "this food was the best, you have to give me your recipes", we get up and walk to the living room

"I'll email you them, it's supposed to be a family secret, but I have a feeling you're going to be family someday" There he goes again, talking marriage, and as I'm about to respond he comes and gives me a hug. I was definitely not expecting that, but I follow hugging him back, he's shaking, and I look at Beck, and he makes an "ok" sign.

"It was really good meeting you Tori" he looks at me "I hope we can do this again someday" He takes my hand, and when he let's go there's a sheet of paper on it, he turns around, gives Beck a hug and go upstairs. I look down at the paper, it's the recipe for the main course

"Your Dad is amazing" I tell him, and he smirks, opening the door "we should do this every day"

"No, he'll get lazy and you'll see the worst side of him" We enter his RV and I leave my purse on top of the counter, "He really liked you" his tone is unsure

"Why the surprise?" I ask him, sitting down in his bed

"I don't know, he's wasn't a fan of Jade" he walks around and takes his coat off "I guess she's wasn't as nice to him as you were"

"Can I crash here tonight? It's Trina's and Sinjin's anniversary and I kind of don't want to be near them right now" He laughs and takes his shoes off

"Mi casa és su casa" He sits down next to me, and tucks some of my hair behind my ear, and I kiss him, it's been quite a while since the last time we did this, and I can't say I haven't missed it

I kiss his neck and smile; he looks at me surprised "what is it?"

"Nothing" I tell him, and kiss him again and again, and soon we're left in nothing but our underwear, his hands lift my tight up and I rest it in his bare back, he unclasps my bra and before I can even get it off completely his mouth finds my breasts and I moan with every single touch

I manage to slide down his boxers and as he climbs on top of me, I dig my nails onto to his back, he holds my hips and thrusts against me, I open my eyes to find his locked on mine, and he kisses me right before I explode, biting my bottom lip not to scream.

I roll us over and sit on top of him, he's breathing heavily, a bit confused about what I'm going to do since we're both finished. I rest my head in his chest and just stay like this, as he strokes my hair and I can hear his heartbeat, I feel complete, safe, I wish we could stay like this forever; And I start to realize I've never had such strong feeling for anyone, not like this. Too bad it's just me.

* * *

_Beck's POV_

I wake up hearing a knock on the door, it's three AM, I should just ignore it. I hear it knock again, crap. I try to get up, but notice Tori with her arms around me and her head in my chest, the one night I finally get to cuddle with her, I get interrupted. People think that the most intimate thing you can do in a bed is sex, but to me the most intimate part often happens during the sleep. When you wake up in each others arms and have those few minutes of peace just to yourselves. I rub my eyes and gather the courage to get out of bed, placing her head on pillow, put on a pair of pajama pants and the first shirt I can find and leave the RV

"Can I have a few words with you, Son?" My dad's standing by the door, I step outside and shut the door carefully not to wake her up "Is she in there?" he whispers and I nod, I've always had a pretty opened relationship with my Dad, he always seems to take thing without a shock, well except when it was about my Mother, but I guess that's pretty obvious; So I always try to tell him the truth, as much as I can, if I wasn't afraid that he'd say something stupid to paparazzi while drunk, I would for sure tell him about the ''no strings attached'' thing I have going on with Tori, but I can't take that risk.

"Yeah, she's asleep" I tell him, and we walk towards the front porch of the house "what is it?"

"I just wanted to talk to you before you went back to work" He puts his arm around my neck, in a fatherly way that I really enjoy. I'm glad that he's sober the one day she's here "She a really great girl you know?"

"Yes I know Dad"

"I'm serious, there aren't lots of those anymore, and you can't let them slip away. Like I did with your mother" He sits down, and takes a sip of coffee "Do you love her like you did with the Goth one?" I smirk hearing him say that, he always called Jade the ''Goth'' one, and it used to make me really mad

"I'm afraid I love her even more"

"She seems to correspond, she put up with me the whole dinner and managed to be nice at all times" We laugh and he starts sweating cold, I really hate seeing him like this

"She really liked you, she went on and on about it after dinner"

"I'm glad, but you should go now, don't leave her alone all night" I get up and he enters his house as I head towards my RV. When did I become such a…a pussy? I've always been really good expressing what I feel, why can't I just open my mouth and tell her everything. It was easy with Jade, and I trust Tori a lot more;

I shut the door again, to find her in the same position, my urge is to lie down next to her, the way we were before, but that wouldn't be right. We didn't agree to do that, I sit down in the couch, and mumble the three words again, without making any sounds ''I love you". I need to tell her, I just have to find a way that won't make me back out at the last second.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I really appreciated the number of comments on the last one, and I really hope you guys do the same in this one. It makes my day, I'm not even kidding. Love you to pluto and back,

- Kiribati


	11. Melody

_Beck's POV_

"But if I do tell…"

"…If you keep up talking about her like this, I'll go mad!" He states, interrupting me "You basically only talk about how much you love Tori, and yet, you can't tell her!" He gets up and grabs a soda from the fridge

"Dude, you kn…" He nods his head, as in a 'shut up' kind of nod; alright than.

"No! Enough! I have a solution for you" He stops talking and stands in the middle of the living room "By the way, where's Tori?"

"What?" Where's is he going with this?

"We're in her house and she's not here" I look around

"Yeah, she gave me a spare key"

"A SPARE K…!" He turns around and puts his hands in his forehead.

"What's going on?!" I ask myself out loud, as he just stands there and freaks out alone

"She gave you, a spare key." He widens his eyes, and stares at me, but as I don't say a word he sits next down and takes a sip of his soda "You want her to fall for you?"

"That's pretty obvious"

"Here's what you gotta do, start treating her like you'd treat your girlfriend, ignore the deal or whatever"

"But…"

"AAAH!" he screams and head out the door, just as Tori comes in

"Why was he screaming?" Ok make up something good

"He was mad because there weren't any…Brussels sprouts!"

"Brussels sprouts?" She frowns, leaving her bags on top of the counter. And I nod

"Yeah he's crazy about them" She goes upstairs and I open the current book I am reading _1984 from George Orwell _and start to 'read' giving a thought to what Andre said. Maybe he's right, if I start treating her like she's my girlfriend she'll fall for me. I mean I might not be the best on telling a girl I love her but I can sure treat her right, and flirt and well, not trying to be cocky, but be irresistible.

She comes downstairs, her hair's on a ponytail and she's wearing a white top and yoga pants. I just love it when se wears them, couldn't look any sexier.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask her and she starts to stretch… this is too much.

"Later, I'm gonna go for a jog"

"Since when do you jog?" She puts both her hands on her hips and cracks her neck

"Since today, I've been wanting to start a sport for a while now"

"Why don't you just do yoga with me?"

"Not my thing, catch you on that movie later" She heads out the door and I go back to my book

* * *

The door opens and a sweaty, exhausted version of Tori enters the house "I-hate-jogging" she says, breathing deeply. I close my book and put it aside, she throws herself in the couch and lands her head right in my lap "Why do people even do this?"

"Endorphins I guess" but I know a better cardio… "So, are you up for the movie now?"

"Yeah, what are we watching?" I search thru _Netflix _until I find something good.

"How about _007- Die Another Day_?"

"Sounds good, I love Pierce Brosnan" The movie starts and I place my hand in her hip, making her body tense as a reflection, and I start teasing her. Running my fingers under her shirt and drawing circles on her skin, and as I wonder thru her body I reach her shorts and slip a couple of fingers underneath it, to find that she isn't wearing any underwear. I go even deeper with my hands, and even though she's silent her body is completely awake; her right hands squeezes my thigh and she's biting her lip, and I go even deeper I reach her wetness and insert my fingers into her, causing her to moan and spread her legs just a bit. I smirk, proud I love making her aroused. She cries in pleasure and closes her eyes, and as she reaches orgasm I slip my fingers even deeper and simulate penetration.

I slip them out and she sits up, and I kiss her not even giving time for her to think, she opens her mouth and uses rests one hand on my cheek to deepen the kiss, and the other to unbutton my belt; I slip my hand under her shirt feeling her breasts and she lets a moan slip out

"You know what a good cardio?" I say, in between kisses

"What?" she breathes out, giving open moth kisses in my jaw line and my neck

"Sex" She breathes deeply and grabs my shirt pulling me closer and kissing me again, my hand slid out to her tight and my mouth to her breast, she starts to pull down my jeans…

"…Hey Sis…whoa!" Tori falls back against the couch, eyes closed and I look up, to see Trina at the door. I give her a sarcastic smile

"Hello Trina" I say, still paralyzed

"Someone's cranky" She walks over to the kitchen and I climb off Tori, fixing my jeans, and Tori sits up too and gives Trina the _'I'll pay you back' _look.

"What do you think about my new boots?" She climbs on top of the table and shows of her feet "Gorgeous huh?"

"Yeah, amazing" Tori gets up, and moves over to the kitchen, getting a pan of the cabinet and a few ingredients and Trina goes to her room

"I tried cooking your Dad's recipe yesterday, but it wasn't as half as good as in his house" She tells me, "is it ok if I call him?"

"Sure, he'll love it" I tell her, my father always wants an excuse to talk to my friends; he loves all of them, especially Tori and Cat. I don't know exactly why he likes Cat, but I think it's because her hair reminds him of red velvet cupcakes and they're his favorites "I just have to warn you, he might be drunk when he talks to you"

She turns on the stove and puts the pasta to cook "I should head home" walking over to her and kissing her neck; she giggles and turns to me

"Aren't you staying for dinner?" I kiss her nose, and tilt her chin up to kiss her

"I'm sorry, I have to go, see you tomorrow" She gives me a smiley peck and I head out door, satisfied. I managed to treat her well, and not even a single comment about the deal came up. I should call Andre.

* * *

_Tori's POV_

"You were completely right; a little Paprika makes all the difference."

"_I'm glad you are using the recipes I gave you, how would like to have dinner here again, at Friday?"_

"_Sounds_ great! But I'll bring the desert this time"

"_Perfect Tori, I have to go, see you on Friday!"_

Oh, alright talk to you later, bye Bart" I hang up and tuck myself into bed; It's weird talking to Beck's dad when he's always so nice and reasonable, and than have Beck tell all the stories about him, and the things he does when he's drunk. I just can't picture him like that; Thinking about Beck, this afternoon was…intense, until Trina ruin the whole thing! And he caught me by surprise but also, he was different. I don't exactly how but it wasn't…it was nicer I guess. I should talk to Andre. I get my cell phone and dial his number

"What up Tor?"

"Hey, I just wanted to know, has Beck mentioned anything about me to you?"

"Here we go…" He says and I laugh, sitting up and turning the lights on

"I'm sorry; I must be suffocating you with all this Beck stuff"

"You have no idea…" I hear a woman screaming on the other line, but I'm already familiarized with it, it's his grandma, I don't get why he's always at her house "But tell me, have you finally decided your feelings for him?"

"No"

"Do you love him?" He asks me

"No…I don't know" I hear his grandma calling his name and he whispers 'finally'

"You know what you should do? Start treating him like he's you boyfriend, than, you'll know if you like him"

"You think so?"

"Hmm" he says, impatient "I gotta go, bye" he hangs up and I turn off the lights.

Treat him like I'd treat my boyfriend? I kind of already do… Sounds like Andre had a great idea

* * *

"Morning students" Sikowitz comes in, holding a gigantic jar of what I think it's coconut juice "Today we will learn the importance of the element of surprise" He walks around and leaves the juice in his table, picking up a piece of chalk to write on the board "OOOOH!" he screams, turning around wearing a Ghostaface mask, making everyone jump, and Robbie cry

"See, no one expected that I'd wear Ghostface's mask and scream" He takes of the mask, and throws it at Andre that jumps, scared "Surprise, again!" He laughs and points at the class "Cat, Robbie and Beck come up here" Cat and Robbie go up the stage and Sikowitz sits in Cat's chair

"Beck's not her?" Robbie asks, we all look around and when no one finds him, they stare at me

"Where's Beck?" Cat asks me, and I really don't know, I thought he'd be late but that's so unlike him

"He must be at work" I tell them, so they just start the scene without him; I grab my Pearphone and Andre leans closer

"Where's Beck?" he asks me, knowing that what I told Cat wasn't the truth

"I have no clue" I whisper to him

_Tori: where are you? Missed you in class today :( _

The class goes on and I keep checking my phone every five minutes, still no answer from him. Andre sent him a message to, the same thing. I'm starting to get worried; he's always with his phone and usually answers right away! And shootings don't last ten minutes without a break or a gap between takes so it can't be that. And I'd know if he was at work

"I'M AN OCTOPUS!" Cat yells, and the class claps

"That was great Cat, I really thought you were a squid" She spins around laughing and the bell rings, all the students leave the classroom to have lunch, and I go out looking for Beck on the patio, no sign of him, or his car

"Did you talk to him?" I ask Andre and he nods *bzzz* I look for my phone on my purse for a minute before I remember that it's in my back pocket *bzzzzz*

"Hello?"

"Hello Tori? This is Johnson Beck's manager" Oh no…

"Hi, just give me a sec" I walk away to the parking lot to hear him better "What's going on?"

"It's about Beck"

* * *

"I've been here for hours, lucky that the paparazzi hasn't spotted him yet, and he won't go out" Johnson tells me "can you talk to him?"

"Yes, you can go I'll handle him" He nods, desperate

"Ok I'll be in the house" I wait for him to leave an knock on Beck's door. No answer, I knock again, the same

"Beck it's me!" as soon as I start to speak he opens his RV door, his eyes are bloated and his hair is a mess "I thought you might need a friend" I thought I'd ask him if everything was ok, but of course it isn't

"Thanks" I go in and he shuts the door, pulling him closer to me and holding him

"I'm sorry" I whisper in his ears and he crashes down in the bed, I lie down next to him and give him a kiss on the cheek "do you want me to stay?" He nods and I kiss him, when I hear a knock on the door

"Could you get that?" He asks me and I go to the door, straightening myself up before open it

"You must be Tori" my chin drops, and he jumps out of bed "I'm his mother, I heard about Bart passing away and I had to come" I look at Beck, not knowing what to do, and she comes in, "You can call me Melody" She tells me, walking over to Beck "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm going to take a walk" Beck grabs a coat as I say that

"I'll go with you!" He yells and his Mother turns around

"Beck don't be ridiculous, I'm your mother!" She follows us outside and I open my car, getting in the driver's seat

"No mother's don't leave their kid and Dad to go off with a random guy! Mothers don't call at their Son's father making them drink to death!" He screams, getting in the car and she just stands there in shock "let's just go ok?" He asks me, and I do as he says, taking him to my place.

* * *

Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter, you guys made my week with all those comments on the last chap! I hope to see the same on this one :) Love you all,

- Kiribati


	12. Family

Tori's POV

"I brought him home and I think he'll be staying here for a while" I leave my greenhouse and look at the livingroom, Beck's still sited in the couch, in the same position since we got home

"_Good, his mother told me what happened, I'm just glad the shootings already ended! So he has four months to recover" _Johnson says "_He's in real bad shape, I should go, talk to you later_" I hang up, and call Andre, he needs to know what's going on

"_Did you find him?" _He asks, as soon as he picks up

"Yes, his in my house. His Dad died" He doesn't respond, and I sit down in the grass, trying to figure out what I'm going to do. I've never been good at cheering people up

"_How?! Do you want me to come over?"_ He asks and I lay look at him again, still sited

"I don't know for sure yet, but maybe you should come tomorrow, he's still in shock"

"_Alright, talk to you later Tor"_He hangs up, and I get up heading towards the living room, I sit next to him and he keeps staring the wall; It's hard seeing him like this, to switch roles, Beck was my rock, this entire year he was the one person that kept me focused and centered and to see him like this… It's hard, and I can't bale right now, I need to be here for him

"You should get some sleep" I tell him, and he gets up following my orders making his way upstairs, I turn off all the lights and grab my phone following him, and when I get to my room, he's already shirtless and barefoot, staring at the bed "Beck…" I call him, and turn around. I lock the door, I surely don't want Trina coming in; and hug him again, and as he looks down I kiss him. I know it's sounds dumb but it's almost involuntary, it's like we're drawn to each other without even thinking about, one moment I'm hugging him, trying to comfort him, and the other we're passionately kissing.

His hands are stroking my hair and my back, I pull him closer and we fall on the bed, I open my legs and sit on his lap, taking my dress off and kiss him again, I roll us over, knowing that he hates to be on the bottom, and pull his jeans off.

"I need you" he breathes, and as I know he's not talking about sex my eyes fill up with tears, I swallow air, you can't cry right now Tori, you have to be strong for him; I slide down his boxers and I take all of him, one leg over his shoulder and the other wrapped on his waist, he thrusts against me, and I doesn't last very long, he soon crashes down next to me. I try to get up but he holds me "please, stay" his eyes change from what they were in the living room. Than, they were empty and numb, now they're filled with sadness and sorrow; I lay close to him, and burry my head on his neck, making myself comfortable, he wraps his arms around me and takes a deep breath; I hope tomorrow's a better day.

_8:00 AM_

As I barely got any sleep I got up at five, took and shower and left all my tears and sadness over Bart's death in there. I get my phone and head to the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible since Beck, Trina and possibly Sinjin are still asleep.

I make a huge breakfast, cooking it's really good for me to cope with stress, so I make French toast, blueberry pancakes, omelets and a pie, all in two hours, the pie just came out of the oven and I have this feeling I'll eat half of it by myself.

"Morning" Trina walks in the kitchen "wow, good job sis!" she taps on my back and sits down at the table, she grabs a French toast and a piece of pie to goes to work, apparently there'll be no Sinjin this morning. *bzzz* I should change my ringtone, this one's starting to annoy me

"Hello?"

"_Tori, I'm glad you're awake" _

"Hey Patrick, what's up?"

"_I have some pretty good news, can I go over?" _Finally! I'm in the need of good news!

"Sure, I just need to warn you, B…"

"_Johnson already filled me up on the details, be there in an hour" _He hangs up, and I fix my living room and go upstairs to check on Beck just as I see him coming out of the bathroom

"Oh Hi" He says, looking at me, his face is blank, I don't see sadness or happiness or anything just…indifference

"Morning, I made breakfast" He lifts the corners of his mouth

"Thanks, I'm pretty hungry" He goes downstairs, with the same clothes from yesterday and I make my bed and put on my eye contacts; I go downstairs, to find a all the pancakes gone and half a pie on his plate "This is really good"

"Thanks" the doorbell rings, and Patrick comes in "Hey!" I come over to the door and hug him, I'm in the need of a friendly hug. He laughs and looks at Beck

"Hey man" he waves and Patrick goes over to the table

"Beck, I'm sorry about your father" he nods and Patrick looks at me "Oh can I get a piece of pie?!"

"Sure" I sit down in the couch and he sits down next to me with his plate "So, good news"

"Are you familiar with the Cinderella movies ABC makes?"

"First with Hilary Duff, then Selena Gomez, yes, I love them"

"Well, ABC called and they want you to play Katie, the lead girl in the new movie"

"OH MY GOD!" I get up, and look at Beck that has his eyes widen too "That's amazing!"

"So you want to do it?" I sit back down; I can't even think straight right now

"Duh! Yes!" I hug him and he gets up, putting the plate in the sink

"The rehearsing will start in a month, and the shooting shouldn't take over a couple of months, I can bring you the script next week" I get up, leading him to the door

"Thanks Patrick this is amazing" He heads out the door, and I turn around "oh my god" I say to myself, I can't believe I'm doing a movie! I don't care if I'll only have one moth free I'm getting my first movie! This is beyond anything that I expect.

I look up, and Beck's not at the table anymore, I go upstairs, not the either, where can he be?! I look at the rest of the house and nothing, no Beck; I go back to my living and take a glance at the backyard, of course! The backyard.

I take a peek, not wanting to bother him, but I don't know exactly how, he's lied down in the grass, I think he's sleeping. I should just let him do his thing, grief makes people do weird things, and if he wants to lie down in the grass, he should.

_16:40_

I come downstairs and make myself some green tea, I should close the backyard door the sprinklers will go off any minute now; I put down the tea to see Beck laying down in the lawn alone, he's in there for like ten nine hours now, what is he even doing? OH NO.

The sprinklers go off and Beck jumps up "OH MY GOD!" he screams and I start to laugh, he looks at me and runs inside the house, completely wet "Why didn't you warn me?!"

"It…" I keep laughing keeping me from speaking "It was so funny" he widens his eyes, and tries to get close to me but I turn around so he won't touch me, I'm not in the mood for water "you should've seen your f…fuck!" he pushed me into the lawn, so I'm basically taking a shower

"It not so funny now!" He raises his eyebrows and I run towards him pushing him into the lawn again too and he looks at me surprised "you really wanna do this?" I take a few steps and run back inside the house, but he grabs me by my waist and spins me around and throws me inside the pool, oh no he's not getting away that easy. I get out almost as he reaches the house and push him, making him walk back stepping right outside the pool, one push away from falling in

"What are you going to do now huh?" he looks around, knowing that he's trapped and I stare at him, smiling.

"This!" He grabs me by my waist and jumps in the pool, making both of us fall. I dive in and when I come to the surface he's just laughing, and it's a real young boy laugh, and I watch him and I start to laugh myself. He swims getting closer to me, and I hit the wall, and we stop laughing, I gaze into his eyes, and he crashes his lips on mine;

I open my mouth and he bites my bottom lip, and I bring his tongue back in my mouth, moving against each others my hand goes to his hair and as I pull away to catch my breath his lips reach my jaw, tracing the lines of my ear to my collarbone pressing our bodies against each others even more. A wave of heat goes trough my body in the cold water.

"I have nothing left Tor" I run a hand on his cheek and he looks down, and I trace kisses on his skin, going all the up to his ear

"You have me" I whisper and he looks up, and I kiss him again

_18:14_

I enter his RV, since he got all his clothes wet he has nothing else to wear, and he said he'd rather be dead than go back to his RV and risk seeing his Mother, so I had to come in and pick some of his things, I don't know for how long he's staying with me, so I don't know how many things to get; It's so weird to be in here without him, and I feel like I should take the whole RV with me, unfortunately my garage is pretty tiny.

I open his closet, oh my god it's a mess. Igrab the ones that are clean and his combat boots, putting them in his backpack "Beck, honey?" I jump and turn around, "Tori!" I relax when seeing it's only his mom, oh no his mom! What do I do?! What do I say?!

"Hey…" I wave, and close the backpack, leaving the RV, oh crap I forgot to grab his hair products. I go back, and she's in his bed, as if she knew I was going back, I get in his bathroom, oh my god there are like twenty bottles here.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is he moving in with you?" I jump again, when she appears behind me, "are you alright? You look frightened"

"It's because I kind of am" I tell her, opening a plastic bag and throwing all of his things in there "what do you want?" I'm straight and forward with her, the way Beck would want me to be

"Can I just talk to you for five minutes; since Beck won't listen he might as well listen to you" I take a deep breath, and look at her, she looks sincere…I shouldn't…

"Ok" she smiles and I sit on his bed, as she sits on the couch

"Is my son moving in with you?"

"It's just temporary" I tell her, and she stares at me "he doesn't want to be alone right now"

"That's the thing, he's not alone, I came back to bring him home this summer, he and I could bond again and he could meet Yuri my fiancée…"

"What happened?" I interrupt her and she looks confused, crossing her legs and running her fingers on her hair just like Beck does "in the phone call before Bart…you know"

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to tell my son's girlfr…"

"I don't think it's appropriate to cheat on your husband but here we are" Wow I did not see bitchy Tori coming, and apparently neither did she

"Alright" she takes a deep breath and continues to pace around the RV "I called Bart, to tell him I was getting married to Yuri, and he asked me why I had cheated on him" She gets up and starts to walk around "I told him that I had fallen out of love with him during our years together, and I started to see this guy, Marcus, and I didn't plan for it to be serious, it was just physical" she looks at me, to see If I'm still listening, and starts talking again realizing that she has all my attention "When I broke things with him I thought I'd be fine, I'd be able to go back to Bart and live well with him but I met Yuri and when he saw us in my office that day I just knew that I couldn't be with him anymore" She sits back down in the couch "So her freaked out on me, and started yelling saying all those mean things, so I told him he was a drunk, and that all that I faked being happy with him…that he was just a useless drunk"

I get up, and her eyes tear up "That's horrible, you were the reason he drank to death" She gets up and holds my shoulders

"I know! And I feel awful!" she yells, crying

"You should!" I yell back "Does Beck knows?" She lets me go and walks back until hitting the RV wall

"He knows part of it. Please tell him to come home with me, without me he has no one and I just want him to forgive me. I need my Son back I'm the only one he has left!" She brings her hands to her eyes, and wipes the tears of, and I need to make a stand

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you're not the only one in his life, I'm there too, and I'm a big part of it" She starts to get red and takes a few steps in my direction

"He has to come with me, he's just a kid and he can't live with you! He's nineteen! He needs someone with responsibility and he needs a stable life, you can't give him that! You can't love him like I do!"

"Where were you this whole year? I was here with him, and you were in Seattle, trying to convince Beck to move in with you and this guy and you expect him to just leave his life and move in with you?" Her chin drops and I open the RV door "if you want his apology you'll have to do more than say the most present person in his life is irresponsible an incapable of taking care of him"

"But I love him more than anything in my life" She cries

"Well I do too"

I close the RV door and go to my car, and I sit there and burst into tears as her words start to sink in I love him, I do. And I can't believe I'm the one who's going to tell him everything that his mother did. I grab my phone and put it on speed call number two

"Tori, hi" Andre says "what's going on? Are you crying?"

"I love him" I say, between hiccups "and his father died and he's living with me and I'm just a kid and…"

"Tori calm down! What happened?" I try to make myself stop crying to explain him the situation

"I talk to Beck's mom and she said all these things…And she's right, I can't take care of him I'm eighteen"

"Tori don't listen to her; you are handling things better than any adult could. It's not about the age, look at my grandma; she's over seventy and is mad as a cow!" I laugh and I can hear him smiling on the other side of the line "see, you just had a moment of weakness, you can do this. Don't let her get in your head"

_20:56_

"So you're not mad at me?" He kisses my check, and I put my legs over his lap

"How could I be mad at you? My mom deserves to hear those things" He puts his hand around my Beck and hugs me, kissing the side of my head "You are amazing you know that right?"

"I...I…" _I love you_, the words should come out, but they get stuck "…I think you're better" he kisses me and I smile relieved. He took everything that happened with his mom really well, I think deep down he already knew;

"Ok, so we grabbed Chinese is everyone ok with that?" Trina says, walking in with Sinjin and our takeout food

"That's great" Beck says "what do you guys want to watch?"

"Oh, can we watch Forrest Gump?!" Sinjin asks, sitting in his usual chair, and Beck searches for the movie

"Sounds good" Trina says, and I nod, Beck puts it on Netflix and we start to eat, Beck's smiles as the movie starts, this is one of his favorites I know that, and I'm just glad Trina's in a good mood and Sinjin is acting normal, normal for Sinjin. And it's like this really bad nightmare that was happening in Beck's had just got a tiny bit better.

''_My Mama always said you've got to put the past behind you before you can move on.'' _

_Forrest Gump_

* * *

__Hello guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it, it's the biggest one so far! PLEASE leave a comment! Yes, I am _beggin' on your knees_ (ha!) ok bad joke, but seriously, just leave a comment, it could be a smily face I'm already happy to know that you liked it or not! Love you all, always,

- Kiribati :)


	13. The Funeral

_Tori's POV_

He holds my hand tighter as we walk in the funeral, after yesterdays talk with him about his mom he was surprised when Johnson called him to tell his mother was planning Bart's funeral and wanted his help. He was even more surprised when he found out the funeral would be today, just a couple of days after his death.

"Hii!" Cat runs towards smiling

"Hey Cat" she hugs me and looks at Beck, now with puppy eyes

"I'm sorry about you Dad, I brought him a box of Red Velvet cupcakes because I know they were his favorites just like mine" She points at the table filled with food and a pile of red velvet cupcakes in the middle, just like her hair.

"Thanks Cat that's really sweet of you" She giggles and goes over to the table "of fuck" he says to himself rolling his eyes, I look around to see Melody coming towards us.

"I'm glad you came" she smiles at him; she's wearing a tight black dress with lace and a huge black hat with white flowers on it.

"Yes, after all he was my father" she looks at me and bites the inside of her cheek "is there a problem?" Beck asks her, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"No, I just I could talk to you…alone"

"There's nothing you say to me that you can't say in front of…"

"…Sorry to interrupt, Melody, Beck" A man in a grey suit, very tall men with shiny blonde hair greets them, and he kind of reminds me of a golden retriever "Tori, what a pleasure meeting you I'm Marcus, I am…wasa Bart's lawyer"

I shake his hand, Marcus…that's a familiar name, where have I heard it before?

''_I started to see this guy, Marcus, and I didn't plan for it to be serious, it was just physical''_

I let go of his hand and look at Melody with widen eyes, oh my god he's the first guy she cheated on Bart. She looks back at me with the 'don't say a word' face, and I as she asks, I don't want o cause a scene here.

"Can I see both of you in my office after the funeral? We need to go over his Will"

"Yeah, sure" He tells him, walking away from his mother, leading us to the coffin; He lets my hand go and leans in, I can see he's saying something I don't understand what it is but it's just so sad, he's just lying there in a suit and he looks so peaceful, like he's taking an afternoon nap. A few day ago he was full of life and making plans and now…gone; A tear runs down my eye and I quickly wipe it before he turns back to me, holding my hand again and walks through the crowd and before I know it we're in coats room "…stop"

"Stop what?" I ask him, holding my tears back; I've never seen a dead person before this is so overwhelming

"You can cry in front me, stop holding the tears back" he pulls me in for a hug and I they start running down my face "you saw him and it's ok to cry"

"I'm sorry…" hiccup "…I know I didn't know him like you did but…" He tilts my chin up a kisses me

"It's ok" He opens the door and I go over to the table where Andre, Robbie, Jade and Cat and sited. And they're talking about the play Robbie's directing, Beck stayed to greet the rest of the people and I just want to go and stay near him and kiss him more, and most of all, tell him I love him. But that would compromise too much, and he doesn't need anymore drama right now.

* * *

_Beck's POV_

Just looking at her makes me want to puke. How can a woman be so selfish? We're about to go through my father's Will and she's on the phone with Yuri. What kind of name is that anyway?

"Talk to you later lollipop, bye" she sits next to me and I get up, waiting for Marcus to come in with the papers. She gets up too, and stands in front of me

"Beck, son, I'm your mother, talk to me" She holds my hand and I pull away

"Ok, talk"

"I know Tori told you about the phone call, and I know she says she loves you like I do but I'm your mot…"

"What?" my eyes widen and she frowns. That can't be right.

"Well she told me that she loves you more than anything in this world, and I know you think that's true but…"

"…she told you she loves me?" Yes, she looks around as if she was looking for a reason why I was acting like that. But I can't focus on her, Tori told my mom she loves me.

"Yes, and I know you might think you love her too, but you are only nineteen, you don't know what love is! And you can't take care of yourself just yet, you should…" I stop listening to her and travel to my own thoughts, Tori told my mom she loves me. Tori Vega, the girl I'm madly in love with, told my mom she loves me "…teen love doesn't lasts forever"

"Are you guys ready?" Marcus opens the door and I look at my mom, which smiles and goes in. '_teen love doesn't lasts forever' _what is her problem with Tori? She was perfectly fine with me loving Jade! And I don't buy the bonding over summer, taking care of me crap. She let her fourteen year old son move in to a RV alone, and now that I'm nineteen she decides I can't take care of myself?

"This is his Will, he left his entire trust found to you Beck" he hands me a copy of the will and the amount of money I'm getting is right on the…oh wow;

"The entire trust found?" My mom asks him and my chin drops. Twenty eight million dollars. I knew my Dad was rich but this much? I can't even speak

"Yes" Marcus says giving her a quick glance "He also left you a box, that I already gave to Mr. Johnson, now Melody, he left you the house and the RV" I look at my mother, she owns my RV. And I have to have that it's my home, and it's hers…fuck!

"Are we done?" she asks, getting up

"Yes, I'll call to arrange the details" she heads out the door and I follow her, I need to know what she's going to do with it "Mother!" I say and she turns around "You're not selling the RV, are you?" I ask her

"It depends, I'll be with you a minute son let me just make a call" oh crap this isn't going well, if she wants to bond so much why doesn't she just say _'yes Beck I'll let you keep it in order for our relationship to work, oh and by the way you can marry Tori for what I care, she's such I nice girl! You should wear black' _I clench my fist on those thoughts…wait, did I just fantasize about marrying Tori? Tori who, by the way, loves me. I smirk and I hear my mom whispering in the phone, this can't be good.

I walk to the woman's restroom and rest my head on the door, trying to listen

"The house is barely worth a thing! Bart liked to save money for travelling, and he'd never go anywhere…I'm telling, by the end of this month I'll have the trust found to myself, Beck is as easy to manipulate as a small kid. Ok, bye" I hear her heels approaching the door, and step away "Beck! Hon.."

"So that's why you want to bond?" She fills her eyes with tears

"I'm so sorry! I lov…"

"Oh for the love of god, cut the crap!" she keeps crying and walks towards

"We can move back in together as a family, me you and Yuri! You just have to hand me account" I can't believe she's even saying these words, I walk away from her, and she starts to walk behind me "Beckett, you are my son! Come back here!" She screams, and I turn around

"FUCK YOU!" I scream and run to the elevator before the door shuts, leaving her behind.

I get to parking lot and enter my car, "calm down" I say to myself, and take a deep breath before driving off. I need to go to my RV to pick my stuff up; I don't my Mother selling them too. I drive for about forty minutes until reaching my old house and enter my Mom's RV. I hate that it's not mine, this is place is my home, I can't believe I'll have to leave it.

I lock the door and lay down in my bed one last time.

My father died, my mother came back after my trust found and Tori loves me…this is all happening too fast. Why would she love me right now? Right when everything goes bad for me, she tells my mom she loves me. My Mom out of all the people in the world; Maybe she just said that to make her point, maybe she didn't even use the words 'love', or she meant them in a friendship love kind of way.

She would tell me if she loved me, wouldn't she?

* * *

_Tori's POV_

I wake up and look at my watch 9:31 and Beck's not in bed. Maybe he already woke up and I didn't hear him coming and he stayed up or something like that.

I get up and walk over to the bathroom taking a quick shower as I hear Trina screaming about the mail, it's here! I put on denim shorts and a red top and run downstairs, taking the package from Trina's hand

"let me see!" I scream, and as I unwrap it I read it _'A Cinderella Story'_ "OH MY GOD!" I hug Trina that just pushes me away but I don't care, I sit down at the couch and start reading it, I can't even cope with this right now.

"Hey" Beck enters, with a suitcase "I kind of got kicked out so do you mind if I crash here?" I get up and give him a hug

"Of course not! Who kicked you out?" I hold his hand but he lets go, this is weird.

"I have to go to work" Trina announces walking out, and I sit back in the couch

"What happened?" He sits next to me

"My father left the house and my RV to my mother, but he left all of his money to me and this box" He points to the corner of the room where this small box lies on top of the suitcase

"What's in it?"

"I didn't open it yet, anyways, since the RV is hers and she only tried to 'bond' with me to steal all of the money my Dad left me it was pretty obvious that she would sell the RV"

"Beck I'm so sorry" I lean in to give him a kiss but he doesn't respond, what's going on with him? I shake off the awkwardness and get up

"well feel free to stay here as much as you like" he gets up too and picks up his things going upstairs, I guess he's just stressed out…yeah that must be the reason he backed away from me, his mom couldn't gotten in to his head, could she?

* * *

It's almost midnight, and I've been learning my lines all day, not once I talked to Beck. He went out with Johnson and came back half an hour ago, they discussed some more things and he went upstairs. No even a goodnight kiss, just a casual, friendly smile and a wave. I don't know what's gotten in to him, but I hate it. I hate it that he's not kissing me and hugging me and treating me like…like he was my boyfriend. Which he is not. Shit.

I start to get sleepy so I go upstairs, I enter my room and "what are you doing?" I ask him, there's an air mattress next to my bed, and he's in sweatpants just lying there "why aren't you sleeping in my bed?"

"That's not appropriate Tori, we're just friends and I don't want to bother you every thing, I'm already crashing here let me at least give you good nights of sleep with the bed all to yourself"

"That's ridiculous I don't mind sleeping with you"

"That's not a part of the deal" a knife goes through my heart. Why is he being such a jerk all of the sudden? I start to feel my eyes getting filled with water, but I hold back the tears

"Alright, sleep there" I turn off the lights and go under covers, crying as quietly as I can. He obviously doesn't share my feelings. Stupid love.

I open my eyes with the sound of someone walking; witch is odd since it's two am. I should know since I couldn't get any sleep over analyzing the past weeks with him, and crying; so many tears over something that wasn't even real. But I can't try sleeping anymore, I spy the door to see Beck going downstairs, and I decide to follow him. I go downstairs too, just as he's about to leave the house, wearing the same pajamas and a coat

"where are you going?" He turns around, suprised.

* * *

Hello guys! I was really happy with the amount of reviews I got on the last chap, and I hope to have to same result! So, why do you guys think Beck's acting like a jerk? Once again, please review so I'll upload faster! Love every single one of you guys, you guys make my day with each review!

- Kiribati


	14. Drowning

_Beck's POV_

Fuck! Why does she do that me? If she really liked me she would've told me! But I don't get why she plays me like this, treating me like I'm her boyfriend and in a minute snap into a whole different person. I guess I was the one that did that right now but I have to let go, I can't become my father. I can't be played by a girl and just…fuck! I need to clear my head.

I get up and go downstairs, grabbing a coat to take a walk. I'm over analyzing all of this, why would she tell my mom she loves me if she didn't. I shouldn't' have taken Andres advice, I screwed everything up. Now I love her more than I can bear, and I have to treat her like a fuck buddy; awesome.

"Where are you going?" She walks towards me, in her pajamas and messy hair. She looks gorgeous.

"I'm just going for a walk"

"At three AM?" she asks, scratching her neck

"Yeah I couldn't fall asleep" she comes closer and grabs her coat heading out the door

"I'm coming with you" I take a deep breath, you have to control yourself Beck, she's just being a good friend. I shut her gate and we walk in the neighborhood, we both stay silent and I can feel the tension building up between us and I hate that. She's the person I can stay silent during dinner and it's not going to be awkward or anything but it's not like that right now. It's like we're aware of our situation for the first time, a crappy situation and I hate it.

We go around the block and go back to her place, c'mon Beck just say it, it's easy, three little words _'I love you'. _It shouldn't be this hard.

We enter her house, and in the dark of her living room the tension builds up even more. She already all the way across the room, waiting for me to go upstairs with her; I put on my coat on the hanger and walk towards the stairs.

With Jade everything was so easy, I asked her out and she took charge on everything from there and I went with it, I always thought I was really good with girls but I guess they were always in charge. And now I don't know what to do.

We get to her room and I look at the air mattress, I hate to sleep there "Beck" her voice echoes through the room, her hand touches my arm and I pull her close bringing her lips to mine, my hands on her hair and at first she's caught by surprised and can tell, but soon corresponds moving her tongue against mine. I trail kisses down her neck as she takes my shirt off; I don't know exactly how to handle this, part of me wants to do this and be with her forever, and the another is telling me to run while I can, _'Teen love doesn't lasts forever' _my mom's words wonder on my mind but I soon get them out as Tori pulls my face back to hers, I love her so much.

I press my body against her and she gasps, kissing me again. She turns us around and leads me to the bed.

* * *

_Tori's POV_

He lies me down on the bed, he strokes my cheek and I smile, he's on top of me now and I slide down my pajama shorts. His hand slides down my breast and my stomach going all the way to my tight and he moans involuntarily on my ear and shivers go all up and down my body; I pull down his pants and I can feel his arousal through his boxers. I put my hands on his hair and slide them down reaching his back, he kisses my neck and I kiss him again; He smiles and my heart tingles, this is a different feeling, I feel loved.

His boxers slip out and he intertwines his fingers with mines and he spread my legs open and he enters me, his nose glued to mine, we catch each others breath he puts my hands over my head and I arch my back as I reach it. I let go of his hands and put them in his face, pulling him to me and kissing him and he hardens again and I smile.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he begins to thrust again, I wrap my legs around his waist and he lifts both of us up, and I let my head fall back, his hands wonder through my body and he we cum together. He bites my bottom lip laying us both down again. Our legs stay intertwined, I rest my head on his chest are wrap my arms around his neck and take a deep breath.

Oh how much I love him.

* * *

Beck's POV

I open my eyes to find out I woke in the same position as I went to sleep, with Tori in my arms. As I look at her she wakes up too, as if our bodies were in sync. She smiles, and I smile too, fuck I can't do this.

I kiss her forehead and get up heading to the bathroom. Fuck Beck control yourself. This is not working for me, each day I get more lost in her and I'm afraid if things keep going like this I won't be able to let go of her anymore. And I'll become the thing I'm most afraid of, my Dad.

I take a shower and as I get out of the bathroom I see that she's not there…crap! We have school today! I put on this first shirt I can find, jeans and my usual combat boots and go downstairs "hey" she says, taking off a couple of toasts from the toaster "do you want breakfast?"

"No thanks I'm not really hungry" I tell her and she starts to eat alone. And there it goes again, the awkward silence, I walk over to the corner of the room and get the untouched box my father left it and go over the couch with it.

I open it to find a few items only, there's a notebook "Travel Guide" written on the cover. I open it to be amazed, he made a step-by-step guide to what to do in the fours cities he went, London, Tokyo, Paris and Amsterdam. Tips and basically anything that a person could want, he always told me he loved to travel and stuff like that but not this much. I put the notebook on my school backpack and grab the letter, I can see he was drunk when he wrote by irregular pattern of the writing, but he left me for a reason.

"_Son, _

_I'm sorry for leaving you in a time like this, I'm afraid you'll do better off alone without having to take care of your old, drunk father. Just please, always remember that I love, and I'll be watching you forever. You made me more proud than I can put into words, and I'm proud that you love a woman just like a I loved your mom. I don't think your girl will do you harm, as it was done to me; But if anything happens, do not let yourself drown in those feelings; otherwise you'll end up like me. A stupid drunk._

_If you have this it means that the worse happened, and they didn't take me to the hospital soon enough, and if everything is building up and you feel trapped, take the my Travel guide, and enjoy the new countries and cultures just as much as I did, when I was about your age. I love Beckett, _

_Always, Dad.''_

I lose my breath and tears start to drop from my eyes, he knew he was going to die. He knew he was going to leave me alone "is everything ok?" Tori sits down next to me, and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop Tor" I get up, putting the letter on my pocket "let's not start something we can't finish, this isn't what we agreed on" Saying each one of this words kills me a little bit more, but she needs to understand that she can't play with my feelings anymore.

"Start what?"

"The kissing, the cuddling…all of this. It's not a part of the deal, I'm sorry" I head out the door and enter my car and drive off until my old house. My mom's car is in the parking lot, and the RV is no longer there. And I just realize I've been crying since I left her house, this is too much.

I grab my phone and call Johnson, "meet me at the school parking lot" I tell him, strengthening up and driving off to school. I park my car and he's already there waiting for me.

"Hey Beck, what's wrong?" We shake hands I look around checking for paparazzi as usual.

"What time is the next flight to London?" He checks his phone

"Eight thirty today"

"Ok, book it for me" I get my keys to Tori's house and hand it to him "and if you could, get my things from her place" he gets the keys and widens his eyes

"Are you sure? You'll miss graduation"

"I don't care; just book it ok? And leave my things at Andre's place, I'll text you the address" I go back to school to find Andre to see himchatting with Jade "dude can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, catch you up on the song later Jade" we walk away from her "what's up?"

"I'm going to England, today"

"What?!" his eyes widen "for how long?"

"I don't know yet, I just need to get out of here man" The bell rings and get my backpack "do you mind if I stay at your place this afternoon?"

"That's fine…does Tori know?" I close my eyes hearing her name and turn my head sideways; I don't want to think about her right now "I'll take that as a no, if you don't tell her I will" He walks away from me and I head to class.

* * *

It's already the last period and I couldn't find the courage to tell Tori I was leaving, I just couldn't bare looking at her after this morning. Someone grabs my arm and before I can even speak I find myself inside the janitor's closet, with Tori.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going to Europe?" Fuck.

"I was going to tell you later" She looks pissed, and kind of sad, and I hate seeing her like that. But I need to be selfish this time, I need to put myself first and do what will be best for my mental health, and in order to do that I can't be around her, not when she doesn't love me back.

"And what about the…" she stops and bites her lip "the deal?" A knife goes through my heart, that's what I'm talking about, I'm leaving for the whole summer and she's worried about the deal. The business, the money and the fame.

"We'll tell the press we broke up, and when I come back we tell them we got back together, easy" she keeps staring at me "that way you can hookup with whoever you want" she stays silent, and I can't look at her anymore, I just can't. Not when she isn't fighting for me to stay, and I wish I could just tell her to come with me but that would just make things worse.

"Are we good?" I ask and she nods. I storm out of the closet and Andre catches me up on the hallway.

"Beck I told Tori to look for you" I turn around, pissed of my mind

"Yeah she found me" I start to walk again and he comes with

"Where are you going?!" he asks as we get to the parking lot and I stop in front of my car

"I'm going home!"

"Home where?" The words kick in like a thousand punches

"FUCK!" I have nowhere to go, again. I get in the car and Andre opens the door

"Get out, I'm not letting you drive like this" I slide to the passengers sit and he starts to drive "what happened between you two?"

"She asked about the deal. THE DEAL! Not us, she didn't ask if I was going to see any other girls or anything like that. She just asked about the arrangement. SHIT!" I punch the sit, and he keeps quiet until we reach his house. We walk in and go straight to his bedroom, my things are already there; He sits down in his bed and the words start to come out of my mouth

"And you know what the worst thing is? I'm so madly in love with her and I can't do a thing! The fucking deal. Who on their right mind agrees on things like that? Feelings always come, whether you like or not and screws everything up" I sit at Andres bed and clench my fists.

"I'm doing you a favor and sending everything you just said to Tori" I get up

"What?!" He shows me his phone

"I recorded what you just said, and I a few seconds Tori will receive the voicemail, so she'll know how you feel. Dude, it had to be done"

"And what if she doesn't loves me back?"

"Than she'll let you go to London"

* * *

Hi guys! This was a short chapter, and I didn't really like it to be honest. But I was extremely happy with the number of reviews I got on the last one, they made the worse week ever a bit better, and I like to give a special thanks to those of you who comment on every single one of them! :) The next chapter will come soon since I'm having a week off school, please leave a comment! I hope you guys understood where Beck was comming from. Love you guys, keep being awesome readers,

- Kiribati


	15. Stay

Tori's POV

How come you didn't tell me you were going to Europe?"

"I was going to tell you later" His eyes are empty again, and I start to panic, I need to convince him to stay

"But what about the…" You can say 'us', there is no _us_. He made that pretty clear this morning "the deal?" It hurts to bring it up, especially after last night. After we came back from the walk, it wasn't the same as all those times, we didn't have sex, we made love and as cheesy and girly as it sounds it's true. And I can't be the only one who felt it.

"We'll tell the press we broke up, and when I come back we tell them we got back together, easy" I take a few steps back, he's going to tell the press we broke up, I find myself unable to breathe "that way you can hookup with whoever you want" He plans on seeing other girls, this is happening, and while I'm working he'll be in Paris screwing a hot girl named Julienne and… I take a look at him, still no change on his face

"Are we good?" I try to talk, I really do, but words don't come out of my mouth. And I wish I could just look him in the eye and scream _'don't go'_ and 'please stay, I love you!", but the one thing that would be worse than him leaving right now is being rejected by him. We were just using each other for sex, and now he wants to explore other things and I'm not enough. So, as I stare hi I nod and he heads out.

I fall to the ground, tears running down my face nonstop. He can't leave, he just can't…I love him god damn it! Why can't I say it out loud! This is so bad, he's going away to another country and I'm going to lose him and I can't bear this… I can't

"Tori what are you doing in there? You missed Sikowitz class" Trina enters the closet and is surprised to find me lying on the ground, sobbing "What happened?"

"Beck…" is the only thing I can say, and I start to cry even louder as she pulls me up

"C'mon let me take you home sis" I walk the Hollywood Arts hallways crying like a little girl, not even caring about the amount of people staring at me. I can't hide my feelings right now, I just can't. We get to her car, and Sinjin is the driver's seat. I hope in the back and curl up, shaking and crying even louder

"Trina I think she's having a panic attack!" And she enters the back sit with me holding me by my shoulders "what do we do?!"

"Tori do you want to go to the hospital or something?"

"Take me home" I manage to get the words out, and she tells Sinjin to go.

* * *

"C'mon Vega get up!" I open my eyes to see Jade standing in front of the couch "let's go we don't have a lot of time!" She grabs both my arms and pulls me off the couch

"What are you doing here?" I ask, she looks pissed off

"Do you love Beck?!" I nod "than let's GO!" she burst out the door and someone pokes me, I turn around and it's Cat

"Hey Tori, he just left to the airport so when don't have a lot of time, you should go" I follow Jade, entering her car. I can't believe Jade is helping me.

"Ok Vega his flight is in an hour" She drives off and Cat giggles.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Beck is really important to me, I don't want to see him get hurt" wow, I don't even recognize this girl "and also, I don't want you sobbing the rest of the year like you did today" and there she is. I check my phone, no new messages. He is really going to leave without saying goodbye, that can't happen. I stare at the clock and my Pearphone rings

"Hello?"

"_Tori, it's Johnson, Beck's flight is going to leave sooner than expected, where are you?" _

"How do you know I'm going to the airport?"

"_Jade called, you have twenty minutes"_ I hang up, and start to hyperventilate

"His flight is leaving earlier, we're not gonna make it" I tell them and Cat looks at me with sad, puppy eyes

"Than call him!" Jade yells "For gods' sake Vega do something!" I take Jade's advice and grab my phone and press speed dial number one. The phone rings a couple of times and I hear his voice

"Tori, hi"

"Hey…so you were going to leave without saying goodbye"

"_Yeah, sorry"_ C'mon just tell him!

"Don't go" the words slip out of my mouth and Cat smiles "please"

"_Last call to flight 265 Los Angeles to London, Heathrow" _ I hear the announcing and his breathing gets heavier, oh shit _"I have to go Tor"_

"No! Please Beck just…just…" the tears start rolling down again

"…_give me one reason to stay" _

"I…I…"

"…_I'm sorry"  
_

"…I love you" I finally get the words out, but it's too late. I hear the beeping on the other side of the line throw my phone at the bottom of the car "I lost him"

"I'm sorry Tor" Cat hugs me and Jade turns around, back to my place.

He left.

* * *

Beck's POV

I enter the plain, and look for the sit Johnson got me, first class A2, it's a cubicle, perfect. I have over ten hours in this plane to get over whatever happened in LA. Let the stupid deal behind, the stupid no strings attached and my idiotic feelings for Tori.

I can't believe she called me, and couldn't give me one reason for me to stay, ONE. And here I was…am, madly in love with her, I just have to put it all behind me, and have fun this summer. Celebrate my Dad's life and myself. No girls to mess us up because things don't go well when we're crazy for them, and I had to learn the lesson the hard way.

The plane takes off, and they serve dinner. I'm unable to eat this, everything is still too fresh.

I open my Laptop, and even though I want to leave it all behind for three months, I need to know how she is, just one last time. I call Andre for a video chat, he should know.

"Andre, are you alone?" I ask him, before he even says hi.

"Yeah, I'm in my grandma's house" Good, I can talk to him, but he doesn't look very happy "What is it?"

"I just wanted to know how she is" I can't bare to say her name out loud, not yet anyways

"Tori?" I close my eyes hearing it, and he knows it hits me like a knife "Let me tell you how she's doing. She really thought you were different man, and you might've not realized but she was pretty cautious in the very first months of you arrangement or whatever but she let her guard down, she thought you weren't gonna hurt her, ever. And now that you are far from her you ask me, how she's doing? Not trying to be rude, but grow a pair" His words shock me, Andre is always such a nice guy I didn't think he would be so mad at me for leaving her. And I didn't leave her alone for gods' sake, I gave her a chance and she blew it

"Dude, she said I could go, I love her remember? I'm the one who's madly in love and she's in it with me for the sex and the fame" He shakes his head,

"Open your eyes man" His grandma starts to scream and he gets up "I gotta go, sorry" He ends the video call and I'm left alone again. And now hunted by the words I just heard from him, Tori doesn't love me back, she can't…And if she does love me, I just screwed everything up.

* * *

I land at the Heathrow Airport, and take the Picadilly line on the subway, or as they call it here, the Tube, straight to my hotel in Earl's Court. As I leave the station I get to a gorgeous neighborhood, with a small commercial center. I walk a couple of blocks until the hotel, check in and sit in my bed. Now that I'm settled in the thoughts come back to mind. I lost Tori, I really lost her.

I have to do something to get her out of my head. I put on a proper shirt and, take my Dad's travel guide a go out.

I leave the hotel and walk on the streets alone, something I hadn't done in a long time, I get to the subway station and take the train all the way to Leicester Square, and it's filled with people all over the place and it's amazing, there are restaurants with all types of foods, dozens of bars and all types of stores really, just as he describes _"you may find all types of things, but explore the town later, tonight you will enter a world of history and music"_

I go around a few corners, until I reach this massive M&M store, I'll just go in there later, I have to get to this place anyways, he says I must be there until five and it's already four thirty; I go around the block and find myself I a Chinatown sort of place. It's so weird how from one corner to another I went from being in England to China, and it amazes me. Four forty five, damn, there's so much to see! But I have to stay true to his guide, and do the things he would've done with me, I cross the street and reach my destination. It's a theater named 'Queen's Theater' and there's a huge outdoor outside of it that says 'Les Miserables'. I look down at the guide

"_Les Miserables is the most wonderful play you'll ever see, it'll take you completely off guard, don't be afraid to let it get to you, enjoy" _

I smile, knowing that I'm in the right place and buy myself a ticket, the show starts at eight. I guess I have time to check out Chinatown and the M&M store. I make my way back, and reach the store, I don't what is it about M&M stores, I just love them. I walk in, there are huge m&m copying the cover of The Beatle's Abbey Road, I should take a picture for Tori, she loves that album.

I go down to the second floor, and as I get my Pearphone it hits me, I won't show this photo to Tori, because I broke her heart. And she probably hates me, and that's why I'm in London to r…

"Oh my god you're Beck Oliver!" a girl holds my arm and takes starts to take pictures of me with her phone "Oh my god I love you!" a crowd of people turn around to face me, and start to come towards me screaming my name, asking me to sign this and that, and before I see I'm in a corner, signing papers and faces and arms and saying people I love them and trying not to be smashed against the wall or eaten by fangirls.

"C'mon people back off!" A couple of security guys come rushing through the crowd and I finally breathe, we make our way to the first floor of the store and I manage to get out, entering the first pub I find, no one underage can enter here, so I'll be able to get some peace.

I sit down at the bar, and the waiter starts to stare me in a funny way "Hello bloke, aren't you from that show Is someone out there?" he gets my name wrong, but it's not worth correcting him

"Yeah I am" He frowns

"Aren't you underage?" I laugh, that always happens to me, since I play a sixteen year old people just assume I'm sixteen. I show him my ID and he laughs; "what can I get you?" I don't really feel like drinking right now, but I look around and there isn't one single person without a beer, and I don't want to be noticed so I might as well order the same

"A beer and fish and chips please" he puts the drink in front of me and I take a sip, I've never been that into to alcohol so I guess I didn't get my father's genes. I get my phone, three missed calls from Robbie. I dial his number and in a matter of seconds he picks up

"Beck bloody hell I've been calling you for hours" why is he talking with a British accent?

"Hey what's up?"

"I kissed Cat!" he drops the accent and squeaks "And she kissed me back, and I asked her to my girlfriend!"

"And what did she say?" I ask him

"She said no, but I'm working on that!" my order arrives and I eat a couple of fries "how is London?"

"It's…good" I lie, I don't want to ruin his day by saying how much I hate myself for losing Tori, just when he gets Cat to kiss him. I don't want to ruin his day by telling him that I lost the one person I really loved and the one person that loved me back. I just blind not see it "look I have to go, talk to you later" I hang up and I take a sip of the beer and eat as fast as I can, it's almost eight and I should get going. I leave the pub, and as I walk in the theater people start to applaud this couple that just got engaged, and Tori rushes back into my mind, and the thought I've trying to avoid comes back to my mind.

I lost the love of my life.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the crappy chapter guys! But I really wanted to uptade soo and I have tons of crappy stuff do deal in real life so I kind of let this chapter go. Anyways, thank you for the amount of comments in the last chapter! I was really happy with the result; Are you guys exited to see Beck in London or you just want him to comeback and admit fix all this mess? Don't give up on me just because of this one, love you guys!


	16. Memories

_Tori's POV_

I look myself in the mirror. My eyes are bloated, I'm pale and my hair is a mess. And if it weren't for Jade, Cat, Robbie and Andre downstairs I'd probably stay like this until two weeks from now, when the shootings for the movie start. But today is graduation, and my rehearsals start tomorrow, and I'm going out there and when people ask me how I'm doing I'll just lie, and tell them I'm fine.

I get in the shower, and turn on the hot water, I get my shampoo and as I'm about to pour it in my hands I see that I got the wrong one "Super Shine for Men", this is…was…Beck's

"_C'mon Beck we really need to take a shower, we have to be in the event in a hour" He smiles turning the water on and pulling me in with him_

_"That's plenty of time" he smiles and places one hand on my cheek and takes off my towel with the other one._

"_Fine" I breathe into his mouth, and he kisses me again. I pull him closer to me so we are both under the shower; my hand goes up and down his abs, going through his chest and stopping on his neck, his hand lifts up my tight pressing us even harder against each other and he kisses my neck. I giggle and he pins me down against the wall, making a few bottles fall down. I laugh, and bend down to get them "Super Shine for Men, really?" I look at him, holding the shampoo bottle_

_"What? I like the extra shine on my hair" I laugh, placing the bottle back to the shelf just as he kisses me again; He pulls away smiling, and I look at him, puzzled_

"_What is it?" I ask, and he takes the hair of my face_

"_Nothing, I'm just happy"_

I throw the bottle against the wall and corner my self in the wall, crying quietly so no one can hear me.

* * *

_Beck's POV_

I arrive at the hotel after another long day of not thinking about Tori. I went to the natural history museum, and managed not be seen by any fans. Total success. But I wasn't feeling staying out at night so I just came back to the hotel, it's almost eight witch means it's noon in LA, graduation is about to start.

I lie down in the bed and open my Laptop calling Andre for a video chat.

"Beck! Hii!" Cat answers "why is night there?"

"Hey Cat, because it's a few hours ahead of LA" I see Sinjin, Robbie and Trina in the background; I can tell they're in school. But where's Tori?

"So you're in the future?! Wooow" I give her a tiny smile and she comes close to the camera so I can only see her eyes "Beck you have to comeback, you broke Tori's heart" she whispers, and I look away

"You're mad at me too?" I ask Cat, ready to end this call

"No, I understand" I turn to the screen and she smiles just as Andre arrives

"Cat let me talk to him" I hear Andres voice and Cat leaves "Hey man, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see you guys graduating"

"And by _you guys_ you mean Tori?" I don't answer him, why does everyone bring her up? "Don't do this dude; she's in pretty bad shape"

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? You sent her the voicemail; she knew I loved her before I left"

"Girls are complicated, you can't just storm off to another continent" I hear Sikowitz announcing that the graduation will start and he gets up "I have to go, talk to later" he ends the video call and roll on the bed. Hitting the wall;

"Shit!" I get up and punch the pillow; I have to get of out here; I go to my suitcase to search for a jacket, I take the first one I can find and head out the hotel. It's sad, being all on my own in all these places. It gives me time to think, yes, but as I go to restaurants and pubs and I see all these groups of people and lovers and even families it feels like just another reminder that me and Tori are not together, we never truly were. And back to the even darker thoughts, my Mom only tried to have a good relationship to get my money, I've been trying to let that go, but it's incredible how she managed to screw both Oliver men heads.

I get to this little shop called _Simply Food _I've seen them everywhere, it's a shop with fresh food to go, and I'm not in the mood to go to restaurant so this is perfect. I grab a sandwich and a coke and head to the cashier "Eleven pounds sir" I grab my wallet from my Jacket's pocket and a paper falls out. I hand him the money and pick up the paper, it's a notebook page. I open it, and it's her writing that I'd recognize anywhere.

"_Sikowitz is mad isn't he?" I read the words and get my pencil; I glance at her to catch her looking at me. She's so cute, and I have to say, an amazing kisser. The best thing that happened to me this year was meeting Tori, I'm really in to her, and I just have to find the perfect moment to ask her out. _

"_He's a cool guy, just completely out of his mind" I pass the paper to her again and she smiles receiving it, I've been trying to find a flaw in her in the past month, but I still didn't found any. Even when she's sleeping in the studio, perfect. I get the paper again "Are you coming to my party?" _

_It's our last free weekend before the shootings take up the weekends for a long time, and she's throwing this huge party, she basically invited everyone in school, and I'm obviously going to go; I'm about to hand it back to her when bell rings and Andre starts to talk to her. I look at her and she smiles shyly looking at me too, I wave and head out; I can't wait for this party._

If I only knew, the party where it all began. I hooked up with Tori and I just left that party feeling I had won the lottery, amazing sex with a girl that didn't want commitment, every man's dream; If only.

* * *

Tori's POV

"Vladimir Oaks" He gets his diploma and leaves the stage, ok Tori you can do this, you are an actress, just smile "Victoria Vega" I walk to the center of the stage and get my diploma from Sikowitz that gives me a hug and I give him the best smile I can, leaving the stage walking over to Cat and Jade.

"Hello girls, congratulations" Helen smiles and turns to me "Tori how are you?"

Thanks to the media, the whole world knows that I and Beck broke up. Fortunately Patrick and Johnson have it all under control so no one leaked my emotional break down in the janitor's closet.

"I'm fine, thanks" I tell her, and she walks away.

"I'm so glad we're all spending the summer together!" Cat hugs me "And since me and Jade are going to Julliard and Robbie's going to NYU you can always visit us!" I raise the corners of my mouth, I love how Cat knows when I'm thinking about him and always tries to distract me

"I have to do something" Jade says, walking away

"Yeah I think I'm going go home too" I tell Cat, that begs me to stay but seeing everyone happy is too much; I walk to my car and as I get home I take off the tunic or whatever this is called and put on the only shirt Beck left behind. Turn on my PearPod that begins to play _'Hallellujah'_ for the hundred time and start to cry again, hugging myself to get his smell; I hear knocking on my door and I just yell them to come in, I don't care if it's my Mom or if it's a serial killer, I already feel dead.

"Baby I have been here before  
I know this room; I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

"Tori…oh my" Patrick walks in the door and turns off the music

"Put it back on" I say dragging the words, I sit up and Patrick shakes his head "what are you doing?"

"The studio called and they had a problem with the choreographer, they'll delay the rehearsals a week" Oh thank god, I have one more week to be miserable.

"That's great, thanks" I tell him, going to the kitchen and eating a piece of pie…that was Bart's recipe, that was Beck's dad. And I now I lost Beck and he's alone. I turn around and hug Patrick, crying again "This is all my fault, he was going through difficult times and I couldn't tell him how I feel"

He sits me down on the couch "You have to get over him, he's just a boy" I get up and walk slowly to the background

"He's not just a boy, I love him Patrick" I lie down in the grass, in the same spot he did; and stare at the sky, the clouds don't have any shapes today, and the sky is too bright. I close my eyes and the sprinklers go off, I don't mind.

"This is just ridiculous" He rushes in the background pulling me up and bringing me back "If you liked him so much why didn't you tell him?" I stand on the carpet not to soak the floor

"You don't understand and I can't explain" I lean on the glass door "I'm just really bad Patrick, I don't know what to do"

"Do you want me to call someone? Cat? Your mom?" I shake my head

"My Mom's leaving for Aruba today, and let Cat have fun, she should be, I'm going to go upstairs and cry until next week" I grab my PearPod and run to my room, and the ghosts of old memories haunt me again. He is everywhere, I can't run away from him because everything here, in my room, in this house, in myself; Reminds me of him. Every single inch of this place is carried with a memory of us, and even if it we hadn't the ideal relationship, or if he didn't feel the same as I did, what I felt was real. Oh so real, and I don't know how to cope with him not being here.

* * *

_Beck's POV_

I can't sleep, again. It's the third night on the row that I get a couple of hours of sleep and bam, I wake up and if I close my eyes again all I see is her. *bzzz* oh thank god my! My cell phone rings, I don't care who it is I just need to distract myself with something

"Hello"

"Beck, hi" It's Jade, I know I said I'd talk to anyone but her…

"Are you calling me to tell how happy you are that I and Tori are over?" I put the phone on speaker and leave it on the bed, getting up to get myself a cup of water

"Not really" I hear her breathing on the other side of the line and it's very loud, well it is a Saturday night and she's on vacation so…

"Than what?" I lie down on the bed again

_"You have to come back, I know you too well to know that you're not enjoying this little getaway thing that you're doing" _

"What? How?" She laughs, it's not a happy laugh, it's more of a 'you know that I'm right' kind of laugh

_"Did you forget that we were together for almost three years? Yeah I might not love anymore but I still know you pretty well"_ I take a _sip "Just do this man, she's acting depressed, and it's not even the kind of depressed that I like"_

"But…"

"_No buts, she loves you, and as much as I hate to admit it, you're the happiest I've ever seen you when you were with her. It's been a week since the last time I saw her, she won't even leave the house_"

"Go back? I don't know"

* * *

Hi Guys... Well, I guess that by the amount of comments I got on the last chapter it really did suck. But I hope this one is better, and PLEASE leave a comment! I hate to have to ask, and yes, I'm that girl who checks her email all the time because that's only thing I do with my life right now lol. Love you all, don't forget that,

- Kiribati


	17. Fuck John Lennon

_Beck's POV_

I sit down in front of the Buckingham palace, and take a sip coffee; it's kind of weird to think that I'm drinking coffee in England but I've never been a huge tea fan. I see this small, beagle running and with his leash dragging on the ground and pick him up. There must be someone looking for him

"What are you doing there buddy?" I tell him in my best puppy voice, and he licks my cheek. So cute "are you lost?"

"Oh my god Henry!" This blond girl, wearing jeans, a pink top…looks like a Victoria's secret model, if she isn't one

"Is he yours?" I ask, getting up and the dog waves his tale jumping on her.

"Yes! Thank you" I hand her the leash, she has a strong British accent too. Well I should have guessed it "Hi I'm Candice" that names is familiar…

"Beck Oliver" We shake hands and this awkward silence hangs in the air. She's really tall, she might be even taller than me

"I was wondering…would you fancy having some tea?" I get caught by surprise, there she is, one of the hottest girls I've ever seen asking me out. But I can't, it's too soon. And it's not like I wouldn't spend the entire time I was with her thinking about how everything would be better if it was Tori on her place

"I'm sorry…I have a girlfriend" She smiles and nods her head

"That's fine, well it was nice meeting you" she walks away with her dog and I sit back, as my laptop rings. People have been calling me all the time now, Robbie to ask advices on Cat. I heard she has been running away from him ever since he asked her to be his girlfriend, Sinjin calls me…I don't know why he calls me; And Cat and Jade are usually together when we video chat. It's really funny to see Cat in Jade's room, it's such a contrast, everything is Goth and black and than there's cat, pink and joyful.

"Hey Oliver" Jade appears on the other side of the line, tearing a wooden box with a pair of scissors

"Hi…where are you?" It looks like a studio, but Andre told me they wouldn't work this summer

"Oh this is where Tori is rehearsing for the movie, we are the extra dancers, we just got the job yesterday"

"If you guys are shooting, where is the lead actress?" I ask, trying to catch anyone that's on the background

"OHMYGOD DO YOU LIKE TO SUFFER?" she screams and I turn down to volume of my Laptop when people start to stare

"What? Why?!"

"You know that if you see her you'll enter this depressed 'I'm alone' stage and it'll do you no good. Why don't you just come back like I told you a couple of days ago?" She completely destroys the box, and grabs a new one

"Because, like John Lennon said, if you love something you…"

"I'm sorry but fuck John Lennon!" Oh no she didn't say that "Just do the right thing for yourself that is coming back to LA and fixing all this shit with Tori" This small guy appears on the background, he's wearing a peach polo, white pants and has blond hair.

"Honey I brought you a new pair of scissors!" Jade gives him a kiss and takes the scissors from his hands

"Thanks babe…NOW GET ME A DIET SODA!" He nods and runs away "That was Noah, my boyfriend"

"He suits you" I tell her, if he does everything she wants, like it seems, they're the perfect match.

"Jade Stu is calling" My heart races and I get up, it's her! It's her voice, where's is she?! "They want us to do the Hindu dance again" She appears on the screen, backwards and I hide under the seat peeking through it. She looks pretty much the same…but something is gone I can tell by her eyes. There's a spark missing,

"I'll be right there" Jade tells her, and she walks away "Beck are you there?" I sit back to catch an old lady staring at me

"Naughty boy!" She screams and walks off.

"She's different" I tell her "she looks sad"

"She looks like you!" Jade yells "Bye!" she ends the video call.

Do I really look that sad?

* * *

_Tori's POV_

"C'mon one last time…One two three"

''_Plug in the mic, open the curtains_

_Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing  
The feeling ignites, I'm in control  
The crowds in the palm of my hands  
All my fans stand, what is the truth?  
What's an illusion?  
You're searching for proof  
But are you certain?  
Whatever you see is what you get  
If words paint a picture then  
I betcha I can getcha yet_

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything''

"Great! Just great!" he stops the music, and I leave the recording room and go to my trailer. I have about twenty minutes to rest than I'll go rehearse the final dance with Patrice, this has been an amazing week compared to past ones. I've been working so much that I haven't had any time to think about him besides when I'm about to go to bed, and I'm so tired that I fall asleep almost instantly.

It's not like I haven't cried in the bathroom and have been sleeping hugged to his shirt, but I'm working and I'm not having emotional breakdowns in the middle of the set, so I'm as good as I can be right now. I hear a knock on the door and Cat enters, holding a purple giraffe.

"I have to tell you something! But first, look what Robbie got me!"

"Weren't you running away from him after he asked you to be his girlfriend?" She nods hugging the stuffed animal

"Than how did he give the giraffe?" She widens her eyes and sits down in the couch, wondering.

"But what did you have to tell me?" I ask

"I don't know, what did I?" I stare at her and she gets up again. Today she's wearing the cutest dress I've ever seen, it's pink and the bottom is made of several red hearts tied to each other

"Yes, you came in and said 'I have to tell you something' before talking about the giraffe" She turns her head sideways

"Did I really Tori?" She spins around and leans against the door of my trailer "oh I have to tell you something!"

"You don't say…"

"There's someone here for you"

"Who?" I can't really imagine, my parents are in Aruba, Trina's probably with Sinjin… Shouldn't have gone there, yew. And all of my friends, even Jade, are working as extras on the set today. It's fun and a little extra cash can't hurt.

"Just come" She takes my hand and we leave my dressing room, why isn't she telling me? She usually spills everything out or doesn't say a word, and she's acting normal… Not normal for Cat witch is weird.

We get to the stage where I have been rehearsing for the final choreography of the movie, it's my favorite actually. The song is really cool, I look around and I can see Andre, Robbie and…

"Hey" As I hear his voice my heart tightens, I start to shake and take a step back, Cat lets go of me and runs off to Robbie and I can't seem to be able to say any words except for his name.

"Beck" He takes a step forward and people start to come closer, gosh we can't do this here "Weren't you supposed to be in London or something?" My voice breaks and I take a good look at him, as if we had been apart for years. He's wearing jeans with black suspenders hanging form it, a jeans jacket and a black shirt. And he's real.

We are closed in a circle by some of the crew; I don't know why everybody is looking at us.

"I had to come back" he comes even closer and I suddenly can't breathe, I look around and now half of the cast and crew are staring at us, Andre steps forward

"C'mon there's nothing to see here! Let's move!" They start to walk around and I look at Andre that nods understanding my appreciation, and also to run away form Beck's eyes, that are locked in my face. "Let's give them some privacy" Andre says and I look at him;

"No, stay. I…I…" nothing else comes out of my mouth, but it was enough to make the understand that I didn't want to be alone with him. he holds my hand and a rush of mixed feelings go through my body.

"I know André sent you the voicemail, and if you wanted something to happen you…"

"…what voicemail?" I ask him, and he looks at André, confused.

"You said you sent her"

"I did" He checks his phone "oh" He looks up "the connection failed"

Beck takes a while to process things, he looks at me and than at André again, what's this voicemail about?!

"My bad" Andre tells him and Beck lets go of my hand making me shake all over again. He runs his fingers through his hair.

"Tori I came here, to apologize, I left because I thought you…we, we're only having fun and that we had nothing more, I thought it was all a game" My heart starts to race, and I can feel my blood getting warmer.

"It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt" I tell him, taking a deep breath and gathering all the courage I have left to keep talking, he needs to hear this "Maybe you didn't mean to do it, or maybe I misunderstood what we were starting. Maybe we were at different points on the same path or maybe we were completely on different roads. Either way, I got hurt"

"I know" he reaches for my hand again but I back away as my eyes start to get teary

"You left, I followed you to the airport, and you left!"

"I know" he breathes, but I can't hold anything back anymore "But I'm here now"

"I stayed home, for days! Crying and I couldn't do a thing because you left! You left me!" I start to cry and he pulls me closer, hugging me, I want to fight back, I want to pull away and tell him I don't need him. But I can't do that, I'm not strong enough. "You left me… Why did you come back now? Why do you _want_ me now?!" I whisper one last time before the hiccups start.

I look up at him, and he wipes the tears from my face I turn back to his chest.

"You were there for me, when I had lost everything, you kept me holding on. I got on the plane, yes, but only because I though you were there for all the wrong reasons." I look up at him, I can see the pain and regret in his eyes, and I can't stop crying "I want you because there aren't any good words for who you are. The only ones that come to mind are earnest, sad clichés like 'amazing' and 'magnetic' and 'fascinating' and I don't want to use them, but on the other hand they are the only words, and cliché or not they are honest words. And the only thing I can say, the biggest cliché of them all," He puts his hand on my cheek and smiles "Is that I love you, I came back for you, Tor, you saved me, and I'll always come back for you"

I open my mouth to talk, but he starts again "I lost my Dad; and yet you were the one that kept me going, I thought I was alone but only because I was blind"

"I love you" I tell him, looking up, right before he presses his lips against mine, and I can't decide if I smile or if I kiss him back.

"Damn you two are making me weep" Andre cries, hugging Robbie, that's crying too and Cat is smiling.

I look up at him again, tears are still running down my face, happy tears, and we kiss again, now more passionate, he holds both my cheeks to deepen the kiss and his hands soon go up to my hair and back, I wrap my legs around him, not caring that we're in the middle of the stage and pull away and smell him, taste him, breathe him.

"Why are you still shaking?" He asks me, with a foolish, gorgeous smile in his face "I'm here"

"I know" I kiss him again "I just can't believe it"

* * *

Hi guys! So, this might be the last chapter to this fanfic… I'm sad to end it, but I don't know where to take it from here. I'd appreciate if you guys **gave me ideas**, so I'd continue this one, or right a spin-off. Please let me know what you thought about the whole thing, and if you want this to go one just leave a comment for a suggestion. Sometimes **one phrase gives me a huge idea**, that was how this fanfic came up actually! Love you all, hope to hear you thoughts,

- Kiribati :)


	18. Yes

**Three Months Later**

"I did it" I get up and let out a little squeak of happiness and jump up. Looking at Beck, that has a beanie in his head, and some cables and a overall lots of stuff, thankfully.

"Finally!" I run towards him and jump, wrapping my legs around his waist, "it was about damn time roommate!" I crash my lips onto his and we hit the wall. He lets his few bags fall on the ground, bringing his hands to my body.

"Can I open my eyes?!" Trina yells and I look behind me, not letting go of him "Is everyone fully clothed?" I giggle; She has had a few incidents these past months, always running into me and Beck, I thought that would want to make her leave, it did for a weekend, when we found out that for some weird reason we actually enjoy living with each other.

"Yes you can" I stand on the ground, still with my arms around his neck.

"I should take my things upstairs" I give him a kiss and he heads upstairs. I spin around and land on the couch, picking my phone up, this is seriously the best day ever.

_The Slap: Tori Vega_

_All moved in!_

_Mood: Dreamy_

I get up again and Trina heads out the door to meet Sinjin for their last date before he goes off to college, one moves in another moves out, Sinjin is the one part I'll not miss about Trina and mine relationship. I run upstairs and jump on the bed "You look like a kid on Christmas morning" he says standing in front of the bed, he managed to make my room a mess in less than two minutes, but today I couldn't care less.

I stand on my knees and wrap my arms around his neck "Well Christmas came early this year" I pull him down to the bed and kiss him. I lift my leg up and I thrust forward just to tease him and he nods his head, knowing that I'm playing with him. So he lifts us up and puts me against wall. I take of his shirt and trail kisses down his chest as he unzips my dress, and I manage to take of his jeans in a matter of seconds "we are so good at undressing each other" I comment and she smiles

"We were programmed to do so love" he throws me back on the bed, and I put both my legs over his shoulders as he thrusts against me. His lips brush against mine and I can fell my nails digging into his neck. He lets a moan escape and I explode, curling my toes up and biting his bottom lip.

We both breathe heavily and he kisses me again, I slide my tongue into his mouth and he enters me once more, thrusting more slowly this time, and I kiss his neck where I left the nail marks, trailing them until his shoulders, moaning with every thrust. We come together again and he tenses us just before rolling next to me. I smile looking sitting on top of him; He sits us too, leaning against the back of bed

"I think if you keep smiling like this you won't be able to stop"

"Well I might want to keep smiling like this forever" I give him a quick peck "Although that would creep out a lot of people" He laughs and I get up, going to the bathroom; I can't believe his hair products took up all of the space! I think he bought new ones or something because there must be over fifty in here.

I put on my underwear and go back to my room, lowering the temperature. I like the house to be chilly. "How many hair products do you own?" I ask sitting down beside him, with my hand on his hair "you took up all the space in the bathroom"

"I don't have that many…" I get up, threatening to go to the bathroom again.

"You don't? Let me count…" he grabs my arms and pulls me back to the bed

"Fine, I have a lot of hair products" I lay on top of him so we are face to face

"Seriously that is not normal" he smiles ironically; I love it when he does that.

"I was thinking the other day, about this past year" he grabs my legs and sits us again "and one thing that I learned is that you don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, and that teen love doesn't really lasts"

"Beck where…"

"Just hear me out" I bite my lip to keep me from talking, oh gosh where is he taking this, if he breaks up with me... I think I die. No, I'll kill him, then I'll die. "But what we have isn't teen love, and I don't care if I die tomorrow, of if I die eighty years from now. I just know one thing, I'm happy if I'm with you"

"Aww…"

"Wait for it" he says and I bring my hands together "You might think this is kind of rushed, since I just moved in today. But let's be honest, I slept here everyday so in reality we've been living together for about three months now, and I don't see the point of not making it official" He takes a small blue box from his backpack and…OH MY GOD "Will you marry me Tor?"

My eyes tear up and I kiss him "Yes! Oh my god yes!" he puts the ring on my finger. This couldn't be anymore perfect.

* * *

**Someday In June**

"You look so pretty!" Cat says and I take one last look in the mirror. People told us we were nuts, the media went crazy, tabloids all over the town saying_ 'Teens Stars Getting Married' _and '_Too Young to Wed?'_ and all sorts of things. At least my father was actually glad I was marrying him, well, after he was sure I wasn't pregnant.

We're having the wedding in Hollywood Arts patio, and I honestly think it couldn't be more perfect; I'm wearing an _Elie Saab_ dress she designed especially for me, and Cat, Jade and Trina are my bridesmaids. After I found out that Jade was the one that talked to Beck in England and made sense into that weird head of his, I just had to have her as the maid of honor, and she said she'd only do it if she could pick the dresses. But I really don't mind having Goth bridesmaids, mostly because Cat could be dresses as Marilyn Manson and it would still look bubbly and happy, and Trina painted her dress in gold so she looks like an Oscar statue.

"Are you ready?" My Dad asks and I nod, smiling like a fool. We walk in the patio and as I soon as I see Beck I melt up. He's Beck, in a simple black suit, his hair without all that much fluffing which I like, he's the love of my life.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

My heart is racing really fast, what if she backs out? What if she realizes that she doesn't really love me?! I'm freaking out, I really am. "Calm down" André whispers "she's going to be here any minute" I look at him for reassurance and he shows me a text message from her Dad.

_From: David Vega_

_We're going to be fifteen minutes late, Trina's having an attack. HELP!_

I breathe out in relief, and look back at the aisle. The music starts to play and André hands his phone to his grandma that's in the front row. But Tori still hasn't come out, where is she?!

The door opens and I feel like I'm melting, I'm smiling like a fool and she's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. My whole body lights up, I've never seen anything as beautiful as her right now.

Her father hands her to me and I can feel her shaking, I hold her hand "I love you" I whisper in her ear and she whispers the words back to me. Sikowitz's the one that is officiating the ceremony starts to tear up a little bit too. Who knew my favorite teacher of all times was also a pastor?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and Arts to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. May your lives together be filled with joy, whether in times of peace or chaos, trouble or good fortune" He takes a sip of something Sinjin hands him and raises his glass "And of course coconut juice"

I laugh, this wouldn't be Sikowitz if there weren't any coconut juice involved. "Beck repeat with me…"

"Tori, with all my love, I take you to be my wife. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live" André walks over to me and hands me one of the rings

"GO ANDRÉ! THAT'S MY GRANDSON! ANDRÉ!" his grandma starts to scream

"Grandma please!" she sits back down and everyone laughs. Tori repeats what Sikowitz says too and André hands her the ring. And as she slides the ring down my finger I look up, and she's smiling like I've never see before

"I now present Mister and Missis Oliver; you may now kiss your wife" I hold Tori in my arms and I kiss like there was no one looking and all our guests applaud.

"I couldn't be more happy" She says, one tear dripping from her eye

"C'mon Miss Oliver" I hold her hand and we walk down the isle. We get to second patio where the party is being held and I pull Tori to a corner with me, lifting her up and giving her a kiss "You are perfect" She kisses me back and wraps her arms around my neck

"I'm only perfect because I'm with you"

**Tori's POV**

"I'm only perfect because I'm with you" I kiss him again, and take a deep breath hugging him. I can't even believe this is happening after all that drama. And now that I come to think about it, it doesn't even seems like such a bad thing, I think it only made us stronger.

"My dad was right huh" he says "who would've thought"

"I'm really glad that he was" he kisses the side of my head, and runs his hand through my back;

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" Patrick and Johnson show up, and we look at the impatiently, but still holding on tight to each other "but the guests are waiting for you entrance"

"Why do we have to have one?" He asks, and I nod, why can't they jut let people enjoy the party without the boring formalities

"Because you do" Patrick says, telling us to follow them with Johnson right by his side.

"Patrick let them have a moment!" Johnson tells him, it's the weirdest thing, they fight all the time, but since they had to spend a lot of time together figuring out how to control mine and Beck's scandal, you know the small things such as the Slap video of me in school having a panic attack that went viral, silly things like that. That somehow they ended up liking each other and now they date, but I've never seen them together without arguing. I guess that's just their thing.

"They already had plenty!" he waves his hand for us to go, and we walk in the patio. The guests clap, and he holds my tighter and the best musician I know, André, starts to play one of the greatest song of all times 'Armaggedon' by Aerosmith, and Cat is singing along with Jade. And it's just beautiful, the lights on the sky and all this happiness and me and Beck. Finally being completely with each other, all of this is just…beyond words.

We sit down at our table, and I keep holding on to his arm exchanging smiles with him every three seconds "Toast!" Lane yells, and we start to cheer, and surprisingly, the first person to go up the stage is Phill. The director of our show, he's a very close friend of ours but I never thought he was the 'toast type' kind of guy.

"Before I begin I want to congratulate you two, I love both of you and wish you all the best" people clap and I raise my glass towards him "I'm really glad to be here today, and I can see that you are the happiest you've ever been. So, I'd just like to point out that if it wasn't for me, casting each of you, you'd never have met on the chemistry audition. Your welcome"

Beck nods his head grinning; I often forget that we met in an audition; just acting nothing else I barely even knew his name. To imagine that a year and a half later I'd end up marrying him "but being serious now, I knew from that first audition, that I had found something amazing in the two of you being together"

I tilt his head towards mine and I kiss him gently, and the speeches go on and on. My Dad thanks us for basically adopting Trina, with a slight tone of sarcasm but being completely honest. Cat says it's funny that we are together in real life, and that we kissed on the last episode of the show so it's like there are two versions of us. Robbie tried to give a speech but it ended up being another discussion with Rex, he goes down from the stage and Beck lets go of my hand, before I can even fight him he goes up the stage.

"God night everyone thank you for coming, I'm just going to say a few words" I sit up straight and smile involuntarily looking at him up there, in his black suit, hair thrown to the side and just being Beck. My Beck. "When Tori met my Father, he said he'd someday see us in our wedding. And I wish he was here, to see all the happiness, the love, that both of us are feeling" Oh my god Tori don't cry "Tori, love, you are my world. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Oh my god" I cry quietly, trying to fight the tears as he walks towards me and offers his hand, taking me to dance floor. Holding one hand up, and placing the other on my back

"And now, for the first time, Mister and Missis Oliver" Sikowitz announces and we start to pace slowly to the song, he spins me around and I go back pressing my lips against his. Oh damn I'm going to cry.

He runs his thumb over my cheek and I gaze into his eyes

"I love you so much" I whisper in his ear, and people start to join us in the dance floor. Cat and Robbie, she finally stopped running away from him right before she went to Julliard with Jade, and he moved in to an apartment with them because he doesn't believe in long distant relationships. Jade is dancing with Marcus, her current boyfriend, Mom and Dad and for, what I think is the first time in public, Trina and Sinjin.

**Beck's POV**

I'm overwhelmed with all these good feeling at once. Things are perfect; for once there is absolutely no drama in our lives. Except of course the press, but honestly both me and Tori couldn't care less. We actually have this new tradition, by the end of the moth we both come up with the worse make up rant about us in magazines, and whoever wins is granted one wish that other has to make come true. It's silly but it's really fun. I think the worse we've seen so far was from two months ago, saying that Trina was pregnant with my baby. It creeps me out just to think about it.

I spin her around and she has the most gorgeous smile on her face, her hair flows and she comes back crashing her lips on mine and as we part our mouths to breathe I run my thumb over her cheek wiping the single tear from her face "I love you so much" she whispers in my ear and I kiss her again. And I could kiss her forever and simply never part our lips.

"I'm going go to talk to Rhonda" she says, and I let her go heading to the bar to get myself something to drink.

"There's someone here for you" Johnson says, and I take a sip of water "your mother" I almost choke, and look at him trying to see if he serious. And he just stares me, and I can't believe this.

I breathe in, to calm myself down and look around. My mother, she's doesn't deserve to be here today. She managed to get into my head and almost ruined mine and Tori's lives. She was going to try to get everything my dad had left me, she sold my RV! My home! And she didn't even warn me! So no, she doesn't get to be forgiven. To see me this happy and to see me actually loving someone other than myself something I'm pretty sure she can't do.

But I do want to tell her all of this, now that I know she can't get into my head, I want to sit down, and try to see where she's coming from. How can someone be so selfish "No, but tell her I'll have lunch with her on Monday…you can pick the restaurant" And plus, I know her too well to know she's not going to give up. So the sooner I talk to her the sooner I can get all of this over with.

He nods and walks the opposite way; I shake her off my mind. She's not ruining this day. The music get a bit quieter and they announce Tori's going to throw the bouquet, this should be interesting.

"Girls get crazy over this, it's ridiculous" Patrick says, standing next to me; I look up to the stage and Tori turns around to throw it. She looks so good, not that she ever looks bad but today…she looks like an impossible dream that just became true.

"Ready?!" she yells throwing the bouquet, that falls right… in Patrick's hands.

"Oh my god" he says looking at me in shock, and than at Johnson "no! Too soon! No!" he runs off leaving the bouquet and Johnson follows him yelling.

"Hey hubby" I feel her tiny hands on my waist and she turns me around kissing my neck

"Is that a thing a now?" I ask her and she kisses my cheek and the corner of my mouth, and I pull her into a real kiss "hubby" she whispers, and I pull her waist closer to mine.

"I definitely like the sound of that" she chuckles and I press my lips against hers again. Taking some hair off her face, and kissing her cheek,

"Dinner let's go" Patrick poke us and she jumps

"Jeez Patrick let them enjoy their wedding, since they're lucky enough to have one" we let them discuss, and go over to our table, sitting next to André and Cat. And it's the first meal we all had together ever since Jade, Cat and Robbie left for New York. And it seems so long since we were in high school "the food is amazing!" André yells "can I take it home?"

"Yeah, just talk to Pat…" before Tori can even finish her sentence her runs off after him "alright than, do you guys really have to go back to New York tomorrow?"

"I wish we didn't have to, but at least Robbie is staying for three days!" she says, leaving the table. At first she didn't even want to be his girlfriend, and now she gets angry when they spend one day apart. I'm actually happy for Robbie, he and Rex are now stand-up comedy witch is basically one hour and a half of Rex insulting Robbie, at least now he makes money off of it.

"Your limo's here" Johnson says, right after the dinner ends. And Tori and I say our goodbyes, heading to our two day honeymoon, since we both have to go work and Tuesday. I'm actually glad to spend the two days in the four seasons doing nothing but being with her. We would stay in our house but Sinjin is in town for the weekend and I really don't feel like hearing Trina and Him together. And plus, Robbie is crashing at our couch for three days, and he some…space issues.

We go inside the school to change our clothes, and get in the limo, and people are nodding and waving, kind of weird considering were not actually going but away, but I guess it's tradition. As soon as we leave the surroundings the school, I pull her closer "did you ever imagine being married by nineteen?" she says, resting her head on my shoulder

"I never imagined meeting you" I press my lips against hers, and she opens her mouth slightly, and we move our heads in perfect sync, opening and closing. Her scent in the air, and the way we move and just us, being us.

"I can't believe we made it through this night without any drama" she says, resting on the sit

"I didn't know if I was going to tell you this, but my Mom tried to get in"

"did you talk to her?" she quickly asks, and I nod as I see the hotel approaching

"Johnson took care of it, I'm having lunch with her on Monday" The limos stops

"One sec" she says, fixing her dress as I open the door, and we go out. The aren't any paparazzi due to the fact that Johnson lead the to believe we we're going to the airport with a decoy. We get to the lobby and get our keys "do you want me to come with you, to lunch?" we enter the elevator.

She changed from her wedding dress to a little black one, and she looks even sexier "let's not talk or think about her ok" I say, kissing her neck right when the elevator door opens.

"Here we go" she takes off the keys and unlocks the door

"Before we go in…" I say, lifting her up and she looks at me grinning

"This is so cliché"

"Do you want me to put you down?" I pretend to let her fall and she hold on tight to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh god no!" she laughs and we enter the room "this is amazing" I put her down and close the door.

**Tori's POV**

The suite is amazing and the view to the city is incredible. And it's super romantic, mostly because neither Trina nor Sinjin are going to be around for a change. I take off my heels, and put them in the corner going back to the bedroom. And Beck's looking out the window "I think we should close that" I say, going behind him and shutting the blinds.

"I'm just trying to see witch paparazzi is here…so far only TMZ" he shuts them and puts his hand on my waist and I press it against his hip

"They're always one step ahead" I say, no matter what happens, TMZ is always the first source of news, and I actually love their show "and so am I"

I whisper in his ear unbuttoning his shirt and he grins, pulling me in for a kiss. And walking us over to the bed, he sits down right in the edge and I sit down in his lap "I got you another challenge today" I say, and he raises his eyebrows unimpressed. We've gotten so good at undressing each other that I thought buying tricky lingerie would make thinks more interesting, and it did. But he gets the hang of it too quickly; he should win an award for it.

He unzips my dress and widens his eyes, I love it when he does that "wow" I slide the dress all the way down and kiss his neck, throwing all my hair to the side as he gives me open mouth kisses on my jaw line, cheek and finally my mouth. I run my hands down his stomach and push his shirt back and he helps me quickly before continuing to work on my corset.

"Heeey guys!" my heart stops and I look behind hind "you forgot to lock the door" he says nodding.

"Robbie?!" I say and he puts his luggage on the living room and opens the refrigerator, I sit down on the bed letting Beck go after him "what the hell?"

"I was at your house but Trina and Sinjin are making…" he starts to talk and gets Rex out of his backpack "looking good sweet cheeks" and I cover myself with Beck's shirt, what the fuck is his problem?

"Get out" Beck says, putting Robbie's things on the hallway

"But-"

"No no" he says over him, pushing him away and making sure to lock the door this time, what was he even thinking "now, where were we?" I giggle and he lays on top of me on the bed tickling me, and before I know it he manages to get my corset out "too easy" he says kissing down my neckline, cupping my breasts as I slide down his pants running my hands through his back and going back to nibbling his ears.

"How do you even…" I say, I took a lot of time to take it off myself; at least it wasn't instantly this time.

"I already told you love, we're made for this" I sit up in his lap, resting my arms on his shoulders running my fingers through his hair "I love you" I place soft kisses all over him and bite his swollen bottom lip making him smile. He flips us over to be on top again and kisses the tip of my nose

"I love you too" I say, sliding my hands down to his boxers and pulling them down lift my head to whisper in his ear _"hubby"_

* * *

"This weekend went by so fast" I zip up my jeans and put on my boots

"That's because we didn't leave the room" he gives me a quick kiss, and goes back to packing our single bag "c'mon Johnson should be here any minute" He opens the door and we leave the room, and quickly going downstairs, unfortunately there are a few photographers on the front.

"How was the wedding?" they keep asking nonstop and we get in the car without saying a word, just giving them the usual 'friendly but please go away' smile and they keep flashing photos until we leave the surroundings of the hotel;

"Tori the p-"

"-Patrick they just got here, let them breathe!" Johnson cuts him off and Beck rolls his eyes "how was the weekend?"

"Johnson, honey, do you _really_ want to hear about what they did on the weekend?" I look at Beck with my eyebrows raised and he chuckles putting his hand over my thigh. This was definitely one

"I guess not but…"

"Ok than, Tori, the premier to 'a Cinderella story' is next weekend, George will come at Wednesday to choose the outfit"

"Perfect" I say, putting my shades on, it's really sunny today, and I'm starving! We barely ate on the past few days, and all we have at home is frozen pizza. I laugh at that thought; I should start to cook again.

"Ok Beck" Johnson says "first things first, I schedule the lunch with you-know-who at '_Madeos Ristorante_' at two. And also, you have an audition" he hands him a script and we take a look "it's called 'Colliding' classic teenage action movie, they want you to play the best friend'

"Taurus, cool name" Beck says, he's been dying to get into movies even if it's a small part "I'm in, what day is it?"

"Thursday at nine" He looks through the script "and the final thing, ABC renewed 'Is Somebody Out There' for twenty two more episodes"

"No way?! Amazing!" I say, we knew there was going to be another one since we're going back to work on Tuesday, but the fact that they already gave twenty two episodes is amazing! The rating must be really high, it's much better than I ever hoped "can we stop by the drive thru?"

"Yes, I need to eat, a lot" he completes

"See, I told you you wouldn't want to know what they did" Patrick tells Johnson and I laugh as we enter the line "what do you guys want?"

"I want a large burger with large fries and a large coke" he says

"I'll have the same but small" we get our orders and by the time we get home we already ate all of our food "thanks guys, Patrick I'll call you later" I hop out of the car and Beck goes to the window to get some more papers from Johnson as I unlock the front gate.

"He forgot to give us the script for the series" we get home and it's pretty quiet, witch means Sinjin already left and Trina's is probably on a shopping spree.

"Oh you guys are already back?" I stare our kitchen, Robbie is in front of the stove wearing my apron "I thought you guys would stay there longer since the room was so nice" he takes off my "I hope you don't mind I cleaned the place a bit. It's been how long since you dusted?"

"I don't know…" I say and Beck turns on the TV sitting in front of the presents, which are organized by shape and size "Patrick and Johnson really out did themselves this time huh?"

I say, staring at pile not knowing where to start.

"Oh no that was me too, I got bored" he takes off the gloves and goes upstairs

"How can Jade live with him?" Beck asks and I just nod, he's like the OCD king "ok do you want to start opening the presents now or…"

"I have some better idea" I get up and lead him to the garden "it's almost five c'mon" I can see it in his face that he has no clue of what I'm about to do.

I lie down in the dress and smile waiting for him to join me "what?"

"Just do it!" he lies down by my side "it's going to be much more fun this time I guarantee you" He laughs and takes off his hat throwing it on the living room

"it can't be any worse than last time" I nod in agreement and the sprinklers go off, and we both start to laugh and roll on the grass with each other, with naturally turns into a makeout session "first one at home being married" he says crashing his lips onto mine again.

"Oh my god already?!" Trina yells from the door "C'mon I need you two to see my new boots!" we look at her without moving and she drops all of her shopping bags "alright, alright. Sinjin left" I look at him

"Are you thinking the same thing as I am?" he asks and we both get up at the same time pulling Trina to the lawn, because we can both say there is no better way to feel better about things than getting sprinkled by surprise.

* * *

_A/N: _Hello guys, I decided to put the sequel here instead of that one, but I don't if I'm going to keep going this was really just an uptade, because I wasn't very pleased on how I had ended it before, Love,

- Kiribati


End file.
